Goddess
by Black Karasu
Summary: A goddess is sent to eliminate an Sclass criminal by her sensei, Tsuande, the ruler of all gods and goddesses. The goddess is sent to her home, Konoha for information. What if Haruno Sakura, the goddess falls in love with Uchiha Itachi, the criminal? IxS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Welcome back and Welcome newcomers! I'm officially an ItaSaku fan and shall stay that way:D This is my 5th fan-fiction from me. If you like this one than you may like "Born Weak, Grew Up Strong". Anyways, here we go!

"Regular Text"

'_Thoughts,'_

'**Inner Sakura' **

_**Goddess**_

**Chapter 1 – Her History**

A beautiful goddess with unusual natural pink hair in a black sun dress stood on a fluffy cloud. She watched the children from Konohagakure play hide and seek. 'Ha, I remember that time…Though, it was for training…' the pink haired goddess had a flashback…

_**Flashback- - - (Sakura's age: 6)**_

_A young pink haired girl was on the Earth's soft ground as she picked up a fallen cherry blossom off the ground. She sighed dreamily as she thought, not noticing people walking up to her, 'I wish I was a flower…A cherry blossom to be more specific. A cherry blossom is carefree, happy all the time, beautiful…Yeah, that is be a perfect life. People stop at this particular tree to stare and gape at the blooming petals that form the cherry blossom.' She was interrupted by her thought._

"_Hey, forehead-girl!" her foe, Ami stepped in front of her, unfortunately her group was with her, including her ex-best friend; Yamanaka Ino. _

_The cherry blossomed hair girl stood up and sighed inaudibly. _

_Ami began the teasing for the day, "You think you are so smart. You think that you can win Sasuke-kuns heart! Well, you know the answer? No! Sasuke-kun will never fall in love with you, you forehead bitch! Just look at her hair girls," the group giggled as Ino hesitated and gave a weird nervous chuckle. 'Sakura…' Ino thought in her mind._

"_Ami-san, I'm sorry for interrupting your so-called, 'speech' but, I think I hear my parents calling me!" the girl whom was named Sakura ran off before Ami could calculate what she just said. _

_As Sakura ran she had tears stream down her face as she talked inwardly to herself, 'Fools…I wish I could be all alone for one day, just one day.' _

_Her parents have died when she was three years old. The Hokage and some of the sensei knew about this. Hatake Kakashi volunteered to adopt her and be her adoptive father. Sakura was glad and happy that she had some experience about families. _

_Sakura also had many friends; Uzamaki Naruto: loud, hyperactive, wannabe Hokage and blonde with bright Safire blue eye. He is usually alone or with Uchiha Sasuke. _

_Hyuuga Hinata: very shy, timid, has a crush on Naruto, father scolds her because he calls her 'too weak'. And, has a huge crush on Uzamaki Naruto for his bravery, humor and stupidity._

_Nara Shikamaru: a boy genius, IQ over 300 for a seven year old, loves to play chess, Shogi, any IQ games. He likes to cloud gaze, usually seen in the cherry blossom's field on the grass lying down and snoring; hangs out with Sakura a lot since he says she is the only one that gives him a challenge. _

_Hyuuga Neji: Smart, obsessed with training, a bit bossy (no offence Neji fans), nice and strong. He is an ok with Sakura. He is happy that Hinata, his cousin, made her first friends which is Hinata and he likes telling her secrets, knowing that she can keep them._

_TenTen: Happy, sweet, has a crush on Hyuuga Neji, loves working with weapons and only friend of Sakura's who does not have parents as well. TenTen lives with her friend, Rock Lee. _

_Temari: Usually comes to visit Konoha from Suna and sometimes brings her feared little brother with her. _

_Kankuro(sp?): loves puppets, steals Temari's make-up and messes them around._

_Gaara: Innocent little red haired boy whom has the Shukaku sealed within him. Great friends with Sakura and will keep bullies away from her._

_Those are about most of her closest friends. She ran all the way to her apartment where she finds her adoptive father, Hatake Kakashi with his mask off, drinking tea and giggling while reading his 'Come Come Paradise' book. Sakura sighed and fixed herself some water. Kakashi looked away from his 'amusing' book and asked, _

"_They did it again?" he knew about the teasers. He wanted Sakura to stand up for herself. _

_She nodded her pink head, "I was wondering…Who are my parents?" the thought came up to her. _

_Kakashi immediately put the book down and looked at her, "I don't think you are ready to know yet…I'll wait until you are…?"_

_Sakura piped up, "7!"_

"_15,"_

"_8?"_

"_16," Kakashi smiled. _

"_9,"_

"_17,"_

"_Fine," The pink haired kunoichi in training pouted, "15 then…" _

_Kakashi chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Is that natural?"_

"_You're asking now?" she was surprised._

"_Yup," he put his mask back on and crinkled his visible eye._

"_It's natural," she told the truth. _

"_We'll see about that," he snickered and walked out the apartment to the Hokage's tower. _

_**Flashback Ended- - -**_

Sakura smiled at Kakashi from the clouds as he tried to stop too obnoxious kids from fighting. She saw him flip out his…perverted orange book, she chuckled and mentally added to herself, 'Still a pervert I see,' Another memory flashed thrugh her head on how she came to this side of the world. How she came missing from Konohagakure was a big mystery to everyone… Many said she was eaten by a large tiger from The Forest of Death. Some said she was captured by Akatsuki. Some said she was held to be a slave to a god called Tobosaku **(1)**.

Here is what has really happened to her…

_**Flashback- - -**_

_Kakashi was on a mission that night and left a note on the table reminding the pink haired girl. _

"_I guess I can go out for a walk…I'm sure no shinobi is awake at this time now," she said as she looked at the clock; 3:00 AM. _

_Now, she finds herself running from drunk shinobis who has kunai in each hand, trying to kill her. Luckily, they were drunk, meaning their aim were off. He only got her in the arm and leg. 'Great!' she screamed to herself._

'_**Hurry up and run! No time for taking a short break!' Inner Sakura reminded Sakura. **_

_Sakura got up and started to run towards a big Sakura tree. She quickly climbed up its thick branches and she hid herself there. _

_The drunk came swaying back and forth as he stumbled upon his own legs. He picked himself up and started to slur words that Sakura did not understand, though she did understand the words, "Come out… Kill…Weak…Now…" She held her breath, making her calm down as the shinobi passed out from exhaustion. _

_The kunoichi in training sighed to herself and heard her stomach rumble from hunger. 'That's right…I didn't eat anything today,' she remembered. _

_She jumped off the branch she was previously on and wandered around the mysterious area that sent shivers up her spine. Some pink shown bright in the dark night back ground. _

"_A peach!" she squealed to herself and ran to get it. She picked up the peach and felt its soft hair. She took a small whiff of the smell that made her drool. As she held it, she brought it closer to her small lips, eager to see how sweet and tender the fruit was. Until, a hand held her wrist, stopping her from eating it. _

_Sakura stopped and opened her green eyes to see a beautiful woman in front of her. She had on a lime green kimono with white and blue flowers running down the long sleeves; a brownish red obi that was held with a dark forest green rope. Her dark brown hair flowed freely down and the upper part of her hair was put in two complicated buns that had pearls around each one. A golden butterfly clip held up her bangs. _

"_What are you doing here?" her voice was stern, yet soft and it made Sakura smile at her. _

"_My father is on a mission, my mother died so I decided to walk and I stumbled upon a drunken shinobi whom tried to kill me, which failed. I was hungry and saw this delicious peach!" Sakura's bright green eyes gleamed in the moon light. _

_The mysterious woman's onyx eyes softened under her gaze and asked, "What is your name?"_

"_Haruno Sakura. May I know your name?" _

"_I have many names…Seiobo__**(2)**__ is one of them, though my original name is Tsuande." The woman let go of her wrist and released the disguise. In a poof of smoke, Sakura saw a woman with large breasts, blonde hair and hazel eyes. A small purple shaped diamond was also on her forehead. Tsuande noticed that Sakura fainted from blood loss… _

'_Shi matta…' she found her wounds and picked her up. Muttered some unknown language and she was lifted off the ground and into the sky…_

_**Flashback Ended- - -**_

Sakura was trained by many gods and goddesses. But, her original sensei was Tsuande herself. Her abilities were to control all the elements and nature. She had grown to be a beautiful teenager, now the age of twelve. Her pink hair was long. It stopped at her mid back and was put in a complicated way: it looked as though you lifted the back of her hair up, revealing a black mark on the back of her neck (A/N: I'll explain later on in the chapters), and a black clip that held it up; some of the strands flew around her face.

A poof was heard and she saw a winter fox with a scroll in its mouth, "Smmakurwa-smama," the fox managed to get Sakura's attention, she giggled and took the scroll. "It's from Tsuande-sama," the fox told her and disappeared.

(A/N: I made a few changes like making Tsuande the ruler of the gods and goddesses. Hope you don't mind) The pink haired goddess unrolled the scroll which said…

'_To: My apprentice,_

_As you can see, most of my shinobi and gods/goddesses have been on important missions lately. _

_Knowing you would like to visit Konohagakure again, I am giving you a mission there. _

_You must get information about Uchiha Itachi, and kill him. _

_The only information I know is that he is from Akatsuki._

_A secret organization that is filled with S-class criminal._

_I want you to eliminate him._

_Signed,_

_Tsuande'_

She started packing immediately and fell from the skies…And, onto the Earth's soft dirt.

**Author's Note: ** Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I'm updating when I get 15 or 20 reviews! 

**Names of Gods/Goddesses:**

**Tobosaku – **a Sennin who is immortal for eating one of Seiobo's peaches from her garden, making him immortal.

**Seiobo – **also a Sennin who is immortal. She is called the "Queen of Western" and grows peach trees. The peaches on the trees are big and delicious, whoever eats it can become immortal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the reviews! I was almost gaping:D Thank you and thank you! I noticed that most of these reviewers are my old ones from "Born Weak, Grew Up Strong" I want to thank all of you! I also want to thank my new reviewers! I'm dedicating this chapter to…

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to –**_

_**xnarutoxrocks**_

_**animeXnutXcase**_

_**Kinomi-chan**_

_**This Chapter is mostly dedicated to:**_

_**Bundyangel **_

_**Who inspired me to write many fan-fictions!**_

_**Read some of hers. **_

_**She writes SasuSaku, **_

_**Though they are excellent! **_

_**If you know Bundyangel, please tell her this! **_

_**Goddess**_

**Chapter 2 – Meeting Old Friends and Old Foes**

As the cherry blossom fell from the sky, her dark navy blue bag by her side, her hair flew upwards, her eyes were closed, making sure not to get any dust into her eyes for the landing.

She landed and brushed some dirt off her sleeve. When she landed the wind blew away from her and sent some of the gust toward Konoha, where the shinobis on guard duty will know that something is wrong in this particular forest.

**Konoha Gates – 1:34 PM**

Genma sat on the chair inside the little office that faced one of the gates. Izumo was right besides him, reading a book. Thankfully, it wasn't the "Come Come Paradise" books. Genma sighed as he chewed his senbon-like toothpick. A gust of wind blew roughly at them. Genma's toothpick broke from the pressure of the gust. Izumo's book flew, making the pages turn to random pages. Izumo immediately stood up and narrowed his eyes.

Genma also stood up and saw a faint pink… 'Pink?' he questioned himself.

Izumo saw a black kimono and pink hair… 'Green eyes? Not many people have green eyes as bright as hers…' they were getting tensed.

As the pink haired kunoichi walked up to them, she stopped and smiled, "May I please see the Hokage of this village? Sarutobi is it?" She and Sarutobi were very close. He was like her grandfather.

Izumo was about to speak until Genma help a hand up, "We cannot let you enter this village with weapons," Sakura sighed and took out all her weapons; kunais, shurikens, a senbon in her hair and a katana that was strapped to her waist.

Izumo nodded and lead her to the Hokage Tower. 'She looks familiar…I just can't place the name,' he thought.

"My name is Haruno Sakura if you were wondering. Yes, I'm the one that went 'missing'." She answered his questions as if she was physic.

Izumo gasped, "W-Where did you go?! Were you kidnapped by the Akatsuki?!" he starts rambling.

Sakura chuckled, obviously happy to be in her home once again, "I cannot tell you where I went. Though, just as how Tsunade, the Legendary Sannin went missing is the same as how I went missing from Konoha. No, I was not captured by Akatsuki," Izumo smiled,

"Still smart, I see?"

"Of course, how is Shikamaru?" this got her thinking.

"The Chuunin Exams part two is taking place next month. Shikamaru passed, Naruto passed, Neji passed, Temari passed, Gaara passed, Shino passed and so did Ami,"

"I'll congratulate them soon. Though, how is Ami? Still flirtatious about Sasuke?" she grew interested.

Izumo sighed and nodded, "She almost killed me in a spar since I called Sasuke emo," Sakura laughed. Her laugh was like music to everyone's ears. Like a song bird with an amazing vocal chord.

"Well…The last time I saw him…Was a long time ago. Does he still have that chicken-ass hair cut?" she asked as she opened the door, not even bothering to knock.

Izumo chuckled, "Find out for yourself…" he disappeared and left Sakura alone with the present Hokage of Konoha.

Sarutobi looked up from his paper works and smiled at Sakura, "I knew you would come back someday…Sakura-chan,"

Sakura smirked, he knew about where she had gone, "Of course. Tsuande decided to give me an assassination mission here to gather information,"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, "Who's the poor fellow?"

"Uchiha Itachi,"

Sarutobi nodded and resumed, "Well, in order to be a ninja here, you must pass the Academy…Though, being Tsunade's apprentice, I can put you in a four man cell, making you the fifth. Will that be alright?"

"Of course…_Ojii-chan_," Sakura snickered. Sarutobi sweat dropped as they got into this old conversation again.

"I'm not _that_ old am I?"

Sakura smiled and said in a sarcastic tone, "No, of course you aren't that old…"

The Hokage smirked and said, "You can live with the Sasuke. Since you need more information, the library is open everyday and I'll give you the keys to the restricted area."

As the Hokage walked Sakura to meet her new team they chatted…Well, Sakura talked. She stopped and took a hidden kunai… Sarutobi narrowed his eyes.

She grabbed her hair and cut it short, revealing a smiling old shinobi, "You still do that tradition?"

"Hai," her tradition she made was that whenever her hair grew to her waist she would cut it to a little past shoulder length (A/N: like in the Shippuuden), symbolizing that she swore to herself she would be strong, not to worry, and not to watch other's backs.

Before the Hokage introduced Sakura to the team Kakashi's eyes widen…

"S-S-Sakura-chan? How? When? Where? But—" Kakashi was lost in words.

Sakura smirked, "Still reading that perverted book of yours…? Otou-san (sp?)…" Naruto gasped as he remember the events he had with Sakura when he was older. Sasuke 'Hn'-ed and was caught flinched as memories flooded back to him.

A browned hair girl, with freckles across her nose glared hard at Sakura and said, "What?! I don't ever remember you becoming a shinobi!" she sneered and held her nose up high, like a snotty brat. Actually, she is one.

"Here we go again Ami-chan! You talk so much for your age! In fact, you talked more than Ino-pig did… Still a loudmouth Naruto-kun? I see you have your chicken-ass hair cut Sasuke-kun," she smirked as Naruto started to hug her hard. Kakashi crinkled his visible eye as he side hugged her and ruffled her natural pink hair.

Sasuke just shook her hand. He had to admit, he did miss her a bit. He also noticed when they were smaller she was attached to Itachi, his older brother. Whenever she came to his house, and Itachi was in a lot of pressure, she would start annoying him more, which made him get all his anger out. Sometimes, when he was in a good mood he would take Sasuke and Sakura to the park.

Sakura noticed Sarutobi disappear back to his office. She looked back at them and sat down.

"Ok, I want to know your abilities by sparring, each and every one of you. I won't back down…"

**Author's Note: **Soooo much homework!!!        I'm going to die because of math homework…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone so much for reviewing:D I was very shocked when I found out I had that much reviews…Again, thank you! I love you all!!!!

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Selena Garcia**_

_**My best friend who pushed me and complimented me for my writing skills**_

_**She is the bestest friend…**_

_**We share secrets together**_

_**Even our deepest darkest ones**_

_**Truly a great friend!**_

_**She always sticks up for me.**_

_**When I got teased my this girl**_

_**Hailey**_

_**She stuck up for me**_

_**I stuck up for her**_

_**I am positive,**_

_**Where ever she may be right now,**_

_**She is a true friend…**_

_** Goddess **_

**Chapter 3 – The Spar: Cherry Blossom VS Copy Ninja!**

Everyone was shocked. Their mouths were hanging as their eyes were as big as saucers. Actually…Not all of them were gaping at her like she was crazy.

Ami sneered, "Tch! Our sensei is stronger than us, fight him! I bet you'll lose,"

Sakura's elegant pink eyebrow twitched, "Oh?" her voice was in a dangerous whisper; it sent shivers down everyone's spine. The cherry blossom's glare was deadly; it would make Orochimaru scream like a girl, made Jiraiya wet his pants and would even make the Hokages of all nation bow down to her.

"Fine, bring it!" she had determination in her eyes.

Kakashi smirked, "Let's see how well your mysterious sensei trained you…"

Sasuke held his hand up, stopping the fight, "First…" everyone looked at him, surprised. "Who was your sensei? How did you know Kakashi-san and where were you?"

"My sensei is none of your business; I shall say so when you are ready. Kakashi was my adoptive father. And, where I went is, as well, none of your business," Sakura stuck her tongue out. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples.

'She's so annoying…Already giving me a headache!' he growled inwardly.

"Also, unfortunately, I must live with Sasuke-kun," she chirped. Ami grew green with envy.

"NANI?! NANDE?! HOW COME?! You don't deserve him! I do! Me. Me. Me. Me!" she screamed.

Sakura yawned, "Done?" everyone sweat dropped. "Well, I don't know where to live… Sarutobi-ojiichan told me."

Kakashi had a flash light over his head, "You can stay with me!" Sakura smiled brightly and squealed as she jumped up and down and hugged Kakashi.

(A/N: Only fatherly and daughterly love ok people?)

Ami calmed down. Naruto was starting to get impatient, "When is the spar going to happen?" Sakura got into a fighting stance, as did Kakashi.

Moments later, the scarecrow like ninja was panting heavily. Sakura wasn't even fanning herself as she examined her nails.

"Done yet, Hatake?" she frowned at a broken nail. She used her chakra to cut it off, making sure it won't get in the way. Kakashi shook his head, refusing to lose.

He finally uncovered his sharingan! Sasuke smirked, 'There is no way in hell would she be able to beat him,'

Naruto got excited, 'Come on Sakura-chan! I want to see new jutsus!' it was true, Sakura didn't even use her chakra, besides cutting her nail.

Ami was shocked but didn't show it, 'That pink-haired bitch! She's showing off!'

Sakura finally got on guard, "Finally, this gets interesting!" Kakashi started off by disappearing…

The pink haired goddess dropped her guard and closed her eyes, sensing where he is… 'Feel his chakra…' Because of her perfect chakra control, she easily caught him.

'The fifth oak tree on the tenth branch!' she opened her eyes and with a blink of an eye, she shot her kunai with deadly accuracy; not even Konoha's famous Weapon's Mistress could match her accuracy.

The Copy-nin's eyes widen as he got out of the way. He disappeared on top of her and tried landing a kick on her head. As he kicked her head, he noticed the tips of her hair are singed.

Soon, her whole entire body burst into flames, leaving nothing behind as the flames traveled the wind. 'How is this possible?!' he was shocked as he sensed Sakura behind him with a kunai near his throat…

In a whisper she said, "I win," Kakashi sighed, he admit defeat. Yes, the cherry blossom beat the scarecrow!

Naruto was running up to Sakura and hugging her tightly, "That was awesome Sakura-chan! Can you teach how to do the fire thing?!"

Sakura sweat dropped, "Well…There's a sacrifice on doing so…" she was telling the truth and a lie.

Sasuke was really shocked. All he said was, "Hn…Congratulations…" and he disappeared back to his mansion. Ami didn't even want to talk to Sakura. So, she walked home, 'I cannot believe that bitch is showing off to _my_ Sasuke-kun!'

Naruto also went back home— Let me correct myself. He went to his favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku's. Kakashi and Sakura walked alone with each other.

It was silent, expect for the crickets chirping in the night sky. Until, Kakashi broke the silence, due to his curiousity, "Where have you been Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked from the sky to her otou-san. She saw tears nearly coming out, and Kakashi trying to hold them back, "I guess I can tell you…"

Kakashi nodded as he blinked back the clear tears that flooded his onyx eyes.

The pink haired kunoichi took a breath and started, "Well, when you were ANBU you left on an S-rank mission. I was bored so, I went for a walk. I was followed by a drunk shinobi, luckily I hid and he eventually lost conscious. I was hungry so I wandered that mysterious area and found a peach on the ground.

"So, I took it. I was about to taste it but, a hand grabbed my wrist. A woman helped me and took me up there," she pointed to the sky. "No, I'm not a ghost, I'm now a goddess. I trained with my sensei and many other gods and goddesses. My sensei was the Sannin whom went missing, Tsuande-shishou," she was done explaining as Kakashi embraced her.

"Thank Kami-sama you are safe…" he held her tighter.

"I'll tell _her_ that," she snickered. "Kami-sama is a woman Kaka-san,"

"Nani?!"

"It's Tsunade-shishou!" she laughed as she opened the door.

All was quiet in the kitchen as Sakura read her own book and Kakashi read his own, with his mask off of course. He trusted Sakura.

She put her book down and looked at him, Kakashi looked at her from his book and put it down, knowing her, she must want to talk about something.

"Hai?"

Sakura mumbled some stuff under her breath.

"Speak up," he said.

"Can you train me to be an ANBU?"

**Author's Note: ** Yay! 3rd chapter is done!  Please review! I want at least 20 reviews now. Yes, I'm being very picky. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **_**GOMEN NASAI!!!!**_I was at a sleep over and everyone kept hogging over the computers and laptops… I'm so sorry everyone!  I don't deserve such wonderful readers such as you!

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to: **_

_**My Rival, **_

_**My Friend,**_

_**My Foe,**_

_**Brittney Lugo**_

_**She moved**_

_**To a different school**_

_**She didn't give me a phone number**_

_**Didn't even give me her e-mail address**_

_**Though, **_

_**I know she will always **_

_**Remain**_

_**My**_

_**Best**_

_**Friend**_

_**And**_

_**Rival**_

_**Forever!**_

_** Goddess **_

**Chapter 4 – Meeting the Artist Again**

She and Kakashi were sitting in the usual kitchen, the Copy Nin sipping his tea and thinking which sensei will be best for her. She was 5 times stronger than he.

The cherry blossom fidgeted in her seat, doing a little Hinata style finger thing: pressing both index fingers together and apart.

The single sharingan user finally spoke up, "Why do you want to become an ANBU?"

"My mission from Tsunade-shishou is to assassinate Uchiha Itach and bring his head back to her. To do so, I need to become a hunter-nin to be able to leave the village," she explained and Kakashi nodded, smiling.

"Well, if you do pass, which I'm positive you definitely will, you'll become much stronger than me."

"Why's that?" she tilted her head to the side a bit.

"I tried for hunter-nin and I flunked…I didn't get one question right on the test. I couldn't hit a single attack before getting hurt myself and my chakra control is worse than Naruto's," he chuckled, remembering the times.

Sakura also laughed.

"Do you know what your element is?" he quickly changed the subject.

"All I know is fire. That's my specialty!" she piped up.

"I can tell…I still have that burn mark on my arm when the flames flew away," Kakashi showed it to her. Sakura inspected it and placed her hand to the top of it and slid it downward, passing the burnt mark and when she removed her hand. It was gone.

Kakashi was shocked, "Ho—"

"Tsunade-shishou, remember it baka!" she stuck her tongue out.

The scarecrow relaxed. He took out a thin piece of paper, "You know what to do? You hold it and insert a tiny amount of chakra. If it crumples, it's earth. If it gets damp, it's water. If it burns, it's fire. If it cuts, it's wind…"

Sakura nodded and did as she was told to do… She gasped, so did Kakashi. The paper turned silver and felt like foil. When Kakashi touched it, it fell apart like silver snowflakes.

The pink haired kunoichi got nervous, "Did I do something wrong?"

Kakashi stuttered, "I-I h-haven't seen this k-kind of p-p-power e-ever since I was f-five years o-old…"

"Nani?"

Kakashi finally got over the fatigue, "Sakura, you're an elemental user. The last time I saw this was with Obito…Rin, my teammate was an elemental user as well, an excellent one. Demo (but), she died in war…" sorrow crossed his uncovered face.

Sakura smiled sadly, "You should be happy for her. She's in a better place. Besides, does she want you to always be upset and become emo, like the younger Uchiha? She'll take the blame for herself!"

Kakashi instantly smiled and then laughed after hearing Sakura call Sasuke an emo, "I have to tell him that one…ha, ha…" he wiped an imaginary tear away.

"So, it's planned! I'll help you with the wind element and so will Asuma. I'll get Yamato to help with the wood and earth element. Kurenai can help with the water element," Kakashi told her the whole plan for tomorrow. Tomorrow all the senseis have the day off and decided to help train this mysterious girl whom was named Haruno Sakura with natural pink hair is all they heard of her.

_**Next Day**_

Everyone was sitting down on the green smooth grass.

They were introducing each other.

Asuma went first, "My name is Asuma…Yeah, umm…You the drunk guy?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "How do you know?"

Asuma chuckled a bit and scratched the back of his head, "That was me…"

The pink haired girl's eyes twitched, "BAKA!" she slapped him behind his head.

"Itai!"

"Drinking alcohol is bad for your liver!" she grew furious. "I even have to deal with shishou…"

Everyone sweat dropped at the girl's tactics. Kurenai went second, "I'm Kurenai, expert at Genjutsus and water jutsus,"

Sakura smiled, "You lived right next my parents house!"

"Oh yes, the Haruno's were really sweet. Always sending me sweaters and such more,"

Yamato (he's from manga) was the last, "I'm Yamato, expert at earth jutsus and woodland jutsus as well."

Yamato brought along a boy that was at least two years older than Sakura, making him fourteen, talk, "I'm Sai, mastered art, katanas and was a former ROOT member," he gave her a fake smile.

Sakura's eyes widen, "Can Sai and I…Talk?" everyone nodded….She got frustrated. "Alone?!" they fled.

"Long time no see ugly,"

"Sai! Where the hell were you and what in the fucking hell are you doing here?!" she cursed. Sai was a half-blood like Sakura. Meaning, he wasn't a pure-blood, he wasn't a true god. Like Sakura isn't a true goddess, but they both were experts at such things; earning them the right to have that particular title.

"Tsunade-sama sent me here to watch after you. I'll be teaching you spying techniques and how to use katanas, plus some kenjutsus (katana jutsus)," he gave another fake smile.

Sakura wrinkled her nose as if she smelled rotten eggs inside an old boot, "I hate that smile Sai…" he stopped and looked emotionless. "At least smile…Truly? I swear, if I see you smile, even a half true one, I'll be so happy!"

He sighed and flipped out his sketchpad. She sweat dropped, 'The training hasn't started and he is already drawing?'

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! I just came back from swimming…God, swimming in deep ends is fun:D Review please! I want at least 15! If I get more I'll try my best to type more. Also…

_**WHICH STATE DO YOU LIVE IN?!**_

_**WHICH COUNTRY???**_

_**ANSWER THE QUESTION BY REVIEW PLEASE:D**_

**THANK YOU MY WONDERFUL READERS AND REVIEWERS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thank you all! I feel so appreciated… Oh, some one asked why I need their home state and country. Well, curiosity! Wow, I never knew so many people all over the world read this… XD Awesomeness! I'll try my hardest to make this longer m'kay?

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Rachel Hnatek **_

_**She'll be moving far away,**_

_**I want her to stay**_

_**But, she must go away.**_

_**She made one mistake**_

_**And had to go away because her mother said so**_

_**I grew upset. **_

_**But,**_

_**I knew she would want to see me happy**_

_**And see her leave with a big smile on my cheerful smiling face**_

_**I will not become upset,**_

_**I will become happy for her.**_

_**Because,**_

_**I know she will eventually come back**_

_**For she is moving only to another school!**_

_** Goddess **_

**Chapter 5 – ANBU Exams: The First Task**

It has been only five months and Sakura has already mastered everything she was to learn to become a hunter-nin. Her very first Exams began at the Academy, room 307 with Morino Ibiki.

Like other clever shinobi's, she studied about him, learning that he was an expert at torture and interrogation.

Her next task will be with Mitarashi Anko. She also studied about her. Her original sensei was Orochimaru, though she never knew she was only a tool. One night, Orochimaru made the Curse Marks and tested them on ten people, including herself. She survived the heaven curse mark and traveled to Konoha, deciding it is safe there. She was an expert at many, many forbidden jutsus.

The last one would be with a little boy named Ranmaru. She had heard all about Team Gai's mission with Naruto. (Episode 154) TenTen persuaded which side was better. And, it seems Ranmaru has grown and became an ANBU squad leader. He was the leader of squad 3. His teammates were Raijayu Emi, Takuza Yuzu, Isaribi Sakamo and Tatami Iwashi. When she saw his picture she gave a small squeal.

"Kawaii! He's so young and cute…It's hard to think that he could even be an ANBU whom are serious killers…" she sighed. A voice behind her started.

"I'm offended," she shrieked and looked behind her to see…Ranmaru!

She laughed nervously as she saw how different he looked. His hair was the same. He didn't change his crimson red eyes. He wore black ANBU clothes with a grayish chest protector, arm protector and legs.

"Clever of you studying instead of training…" he said in a sarcastic tone.

Sakura glared at him, "For your information," she stood up and poked him in the chest. "I already trained!" everyone looked from their books and stared.

Ranmaru laughed as Sakura immediately sat down and buried her face into a green book in front of her.

"Urasai!" she whispered as everyone shook their heads and got back to studying.

Ranmaru stopped and noticed something, "How old are you?"

"It's not polite to ask how old we, women are you know?" she sniggered.

He twitched his eyebrow, "I won't ask again,"

"12," she mumbled.

Ranmaru gaped, "You won't make it…You should just forfeit the Exams and just become Chuunin. I'm not saying your weak and all. But, the ANBU Exams could and will kill you."

"If you haven't noticed…" she slammed down her book, getting really pissed. "I don't give a shit if I fucking die or get sent down to hell!" she stormed away as she yelled the whole sentence. Everyone froze as they all had the same thought in their heads, 'She's scary when she's pissed…'

**-Sakura's and Kakashi's Little Apartment-**

Sakura slammed her door shut as Kakashi tried to coax her on telling him what was wrong. 'Damn that little boy!' she shrilled inwardly as she started writing to her sensei above the sky.

She easily summoned a weasel with white fur and onyx eyes to give the letter to Tsuande. Inside the weasel's mouth was a scroll, with letters which formed to be:

'_Tsunade-sama:_

_You may think I'm absolutely crazy…_

_Demo,_

_Will it alright if you just…_

_Leave that world and come back down here to the current world I'm in right now?_

_Konohagakure is such a lovely place._

_I still need you to bring my stuff:_

_My black katana (it has a small red bell hanging from the hilt)_

_Medical stuff (all of it)_

_The poison I created last spring_

_The antidote to the poison_

_And, bring Shizune along…_

_Take a break from paper work for once!_

_In fact, they have some bars and gambling joints here you know?_

_And, the reason I want you to bring Shizune-chan was because,_

_I think I just found her a new boyfriend…_

_Wink, wink _

_Nudge, nudge! _

_Signed,_

_Haruno Sakura of Konohagakure_

_P.S. Becoming a hunter-nin soon!' _

The weasel nodded and faded into the wind. She sighed and laid down on her bed, thinking, asking herself what strategy would work against Ranmaru when she would have to fight him. As she thought, she never knew she was actually sleeping! That's right, Sakura Haruno was sleeping and thinking at the same time…Sounds impossible? I did it before so no questions. The sensation felt weird, yet comforting.

Kakashi finally opened the door to see his adopted daughter sleeping peacefully. He smiled, his mask off and stepped inside her room, tip-toeing toward her and covered her with blankets carefully not to disturb her from her slumber. He then quickly, yet quietly slipped away like a ninja is supposed to.

**-Akatsuki Head Quarters-**

Uchiha Itachi was summoned by the Leader, Pein. His partner, the only girl who he ever knew curses too much, Konan. (A/N: I'm always keeping her cursing personality:D some of you may want to read Born Weak, Grew Up Strong so you can know Konan's personality more.)

"Hai?" he walked straight in…Seeing, those two fight again.

"I told you already!" she yelled. "I paid you 50 yen already so leave me alone!"

'Those two bicker like a married couple…' he sweat dropped.

"I only received 20 yen!" Pein argued back.

"You motherfucking son-of-a-bitch!" she was cut off by warm lips pressed against hers. She immediately melted into his touch and kissed Pein back. Pein smirked.

Yes, those two argue and are boyfriend girlfriend…Weird huh?

"Ahem," Itachi announced his presence. Pein let go of the connection and said,

"We have a problem…In the skies," he pointed up the ceiling. Yes, they knew about the world in the skies. They have been their foe for many years. "Tsunade sent a litte half-blood to capture you…Your mission to spy on her. Get as much information as possible. Oh and…If she finds you, capture her and take her here," Itachi nodded and disappeared. He looked at the picture of the half-blood Goddess and noticed pink hair.

'Strange…Pink hair…' he seemed lost in her green eyes.

**-ANBU Exams-**

Sakura walked to the Academy, admired by many strong shinobis who walked passed her. She was willing to risk her life just to become ANBU. Sasuke noticed her walk in an ANBU uniform. He was also taking the test and she knew. Sakura waved and smiled. He just gave her the usual, 'Hn'

Morino Ibiki came inside the room…He handed out a single question test.

'_1. If a Leaf shinobi is caught by a Mist shinobi and you find a clue on the tree stump… (A/N: imagine a Konoha symbol on it and under that is a Tea country symbol) Where is he going?' _

'The question seems hard enough…' she thought.

"You are timed and no cheating! We have every ANBU squad leader right next you…" Ibiki announced. "You have 5 minutes to complete this test," The pressure was already on a lot of the shinobis. Unfortunately, her ANBU squad leader watching her was… Ranmaru.

**Author's Note: **Read, review and have fun:D I feel so tired… Yawn…


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I haven't seen the reviews yet but, I am hoping— No, I KNOW you guys are awesome readers and reviewers! Just a quick notice:

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_

Just a reminder everyone who forgets! I'm sorry I couldn't type yesterday… My computer was so slow! Like, very, very, very slow. Even when I type is slow!

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**ScarletEmber**_

_**I'm sorry if I spelled your name wrong.**_

_**Though,**_

_**It doesn't matter much,**_

_**You stuck up for me and typed me not so long reviews…**_

_**But, they are full of great**_

_**Great**_

_**Wonderful**_

_**Comments **_

_**That make me leap for joy!**_

_**So, **_

_**Thank you to you**_

_**And,**_

_**Happy Halloween everyone!**_

**The Most Ridiculous Mistake of My Life:**

This is not the fan-fiction…

It will start soon,

I just want to type this before noon,

I feel stupid,

I feel dumb,

I feel my heart slump

I just made my biggest mistake ever…

I gave Jeff a card,

That says 'I love you'

In Chinese,

I feel stupid,

I feel dumb,

I feel courage rushing through me

I feel foolish,

Feeling oh, so happy.

That he doesn't know what it means.

But now…

He's coming after me.

He wants to know what I write…

What I put down in a foreign language…

I will breathe calmly,

I will relax,

For I shall say, "I love you!"

And smile back.

I know playing 'love' is a dangerous game,

I know I will end up broken

But,

Whoever says I cannot try to win his heart?

I can win his heart by courage

I can win it by kindness

I can win everything if I _just try_!



So, how do you like it? Not exactly like a poem but…Sort of. Anyways, that poem thingermajig is true…I'm not prepared! I'm not ready…I'll just try:D

_** Goddess **_

**Chapter 6 – ANBU Exams: Discussing Orochimaru**

The cherry blossom could hardly breathe… No, she wasn't frightened. She was mad…Angry…Upset…Hell with it, she was pissed!

'Anyone but him!' she growled inwardly as Inner Sakura kicked a Ranmaru plushy around.

'**I say we strangle him! Yeah, we'll pull out his intestines and choke him with it! SHANNARO!' Inner Sakura punched the air as an explosion burst from the background, causing a very dramatic effect. **

'Shut up, I'll just have to ignore him!' she ignored Inner Sakura as well as Ranmaru who was watching her very closely.

The pink haired goddess started thinking right away. 'This is…easy-ish hard!' she smirked. 'The Mist ninja must have left the captive (Konoha ninja) near a tree, tied up and the Konoha nin grabbed a kunai from his/hers kunai pouch, and drew a Konoha symbol for the hunter-ninjas looking for them. And, they drew the symbol of which village the foe might take them to!' she smiled brightly as she got the answer and quickly wrote it down.

Ibiki shouted across the room, "Two minutes left!"

Sasuke couldn't figure it out so, he turned on his sharingan, keeping his head down to face the paper and rolling his eyes forward to copy Sakura's hand movements.

'Perfect…' he smirked.

"Times up!" there were a bunch of groans and complaints shouted. "Urasai brats! Next time, bring your brain with you along here."

Ranmaru stood up and announced, "Those of you who have not finished the test, please leave. Those of you who have," he glanced down at Sakura who was smirking. "Please go to meet your next task with Anko-san in the Forest of Death…" Everyone got up and left. "Except," They all stopped to see who would be left behind.

Sasuke gulped, 'They cannot have seen me use the sharingan right?' he thought.

Ranmaru continued, "Haruno Sakura, stay behind…" Sakura was shocked.

As everyone left, Sasuke glanced quickly at Sakura who was still in her seat.

Ranmaru left, which only left Morino Ibiki and Sakura behind… Ibiki held up a hand, gesturing her to come to him. She did as she was told. She sat down in the only chair in front of her.

Ibiki started, "Tell me…Why would a young girl, like you want to become an ANBU?"

Sakura sighed, she was prepared for this question, "Because…I want to become a hunter-nin and kill…Someone. It was a mission from my sensei," she told the truth.

The interrogator became interested, "Why would Hatake Kakashi want you to kill someone? You are only a Genin,"

Sakura liked teasing, "My other sensei…"

"Who is that?"

"Who is what?" she smirked.

"Who is your sensei?"

"Hatake Kakashi," she had to admit, he was fun to annoy.

Ibiki twitched and slammed down a big hand down on the desk, "Who was the sensei that assigned the assassination mission to you?!" he became more specific.

"Oh, that sensei…You know, you should really be more specific and definitely much more patient…" she crossed her arms and nodded her head as she closed her eyes.

"Get to the point here…" he became furious and it took all his courage to calm down.

"What point?" she had a fake question mark on top of her pink hair.

"Who is your sensei that assigned that assassination mission to you?" he gritted his teeth. Usually, he would never loose his cool this easily when interrogating.

"Tsuande-shishou,"

"Impossible…You're lying," he stated.

"Even ask Sarutobi-ojiichan!" she stuck out a tongue and ran for the door.

"Chotto matte (Wait)!" he was too late. 'Damn…I need Advil…." He rubbed his temples.

**Forest of Death**

Just as Sakura saw the group, she sensed a kunai whizzing passed her. Fortunately, she grabbed it with her index and middle finger and flung it back to its owner. Everyone gasped as it caused a small cut on the next Exam teacher's cheek. The teacher, Anko smirked,

"I like you already!" most of the test-takers had the same thought, 'Sadistic much?'

Sakura smiled and listened, Sasuke moved next to her and listened as well.

Anko started explaining, "Yosh! Not many people this year huh? The test must be hard…"

Sasuke growled, "Get to the point,"

Anko gave a fake frown, "Fine, be that way Uchiha. Anyways, this part of the Exams is possibly where most of you get killed! How fun!" everyone shivered. "Now, these ANBU will have a small box with them," she pointed to the ten ANBUs whom have the small boxes held up. "You must retrieve the red boxes," the ANBU did not have their masks on. Though, it would be harder to see which one has the red box with the unrecognizable mask on. "If you have at least one, you must find the way out. Others who don't have the box can steal them from you. They will be able to kill!"

The ANBUs left to the forest and Anko finally signaled them to go, "Ready? Set…Go!" Blurs shot off.

**Author's Note: **Happy Halloween everyone:D Remember that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much my awesome reviewers and readers! Some of you wondered what I was for Halloween: Konan! If some of you need a description for her than go to my chapter 40 story…And then I think it was chapter….5 or 6 or 7. I go to Ida Price Middle School (yes, I'm only 11) and won the Most Realistic costume award:D I also sprayed my hair a dark blue and put it in a small bun since my hair length is like Sakura's (Shippuuden one). I'm blabbing now…

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Sammy Street**_

_**Even though,**_

_**He may be a nuisance,**_

_**He is still my friend, **_

_**Enemy,**_

_**And of course,**_

_**Ultimate Rival. **_

_**Here is his story why I dedicate this to him:**_

_**He loves my friend,**_

_**Larissa**_

_**My friend,**_

_**Larissa **_

_**Loves him.**_

_**They are good friends,**_

_**He got bad grades,**_

_**She got good grades.**_

_**He never shows any life skills,**_

_**She shows many life skills.**_

_**But,**_

_**One day,**_

_**He text message to Larissa,**_

"_**Will you go out with me?"**_

_**Yes,**_

_**They are young,**_

_**But,**_

_**Who said we cannot 'hang out'? **_

_**Larissa was surprised,**_

_**She smiled eagerly**_

_**And quickly text him back,**_

"_**Yes,"**_

_**And now,**_

_**Sammy Street,**_

_**Has show the hardest of all life skills for him to earn…**_

_**Courage. **_

**Author's Note: **I know, we are way too young but who says we can't 'hang out'??? Ha, hope you enjoyed my sort-of poem!

_** Goddess **_

**Chapter 7 – ANBU Exams: Akatsuki Spotted!**

Sasuke was with Sakura as they slowly walked through the forest, trying their best to sense any unknown chakra…

She narrowed her eyes, 'Something is wrong…I don't hear any animals or creatures. I have done research and the Forest of Death is supposed to have the deadliest creatures alive here throughout the world. Something's not right…' she took a mental note.

Sasuke seemed to have the same thought when he saw those apple green eyes narrow. 'I can sense something…A very familiar chakra,' he pretended not to notice.

The cherry blossom was the first to sense the chakra and recognize it, 'Uchiha Itachi is spying on either of us… Probably needs a hostage for Naruto-kun,' she shrugged the thoughts away and focused more on the Exams. Even though her mission was to assassin him, she was yet not a hunter-nin.

**Hokage Tower**

When Kotetsu spotted a red and black cloak entering the forest, he reported immediately to the Hokage currently.

Kotetsu didn't even bother to knock, for he just barged right in, "Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi was not at all shocked, "Hai?" he continued reading his documents and reports from Team 10's previous mission, satisfied with the report he put the report into a folder.

Kotetsu took a breath, "B-Black c-cloak…R-Red clouds, A-A-Akatsu-Akatsuki ... Here, i-in A-ANBU E-Exams…"

Sarutobi wasn't expecting this. He jumped form his seat and immediately shouted orders, "Get Mitarashi Anko in here now!" Kotetsu disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sarutobi walked around his little office, 'What do they want? Akatsuki sent who? Why now in the exams?' he thought of a brilliant idea and ordered, "Bring me the list of the remaining shinobi's in the ANBU Exams now," a medic ninja in his office quickly came back with one sheet of paper that read:

'_Remaining participants of the ANBU Exams:_

_Amachi Ami_

_Chishima Sagashite_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Kakuyoku Fubuki_

_Mifu Shinobu_

_Mitokado Homura _

_Rouga Aoi_

_Uchiha Sasuke _

_Wasabi Hachi'_

The old Hokage's eyes widen as he spotted 'Uchiha'. 'Of course, Uchiha Itachi could have wanted to capture him and make him bait for Naruto!'

A poof could be heard as Anko made her entrance, "Hai, Hokage-sama,"

Sarutobi started talking quickly, though slowly so Anko could understand, "I need you to guard Uchiha Sasuke for me. Akatsuki may want to capture him for bait. This is an S-rank mission Anko-san…Be careful, this is suicide,"

Anko grinned evilly, "Of course," she was looking for someone to tease anyway. Before she left she asked a question, "What about that Haruno girl?"

"Guard Sasuke, but…Akatsuki must not know about her being a new member of Team 7. So, guard Sasuke and keep an eye on her," he answered as she poof away.

**-Forest of Death-**

They had just finished the battle of another shinobi whom has the box already. Soon, they would be heading off to the other end, it would take about only 2 days to get there.

Sasuke yawned inwardly, "Lets set up camp," he finally felt the chakra disappear, 'Good, I was about to attack in a second or so,' he didn't want Sakura questioning him about the Uchiha Massacre.

Sakura nodded and set camp. Sasuke asked a question, "How come no fire?"

She sighed, "Are you that dense? The smoke will travel to the sky, causing other shinobi to know where we are and they will also know we are resting, which means we are putting our guard down. Now that we have the box, we are much more likely to get attacked." She made it easy for the chicken ass to understand, he nodded his chicken ass hair style. (A/N: I couldn't help it… :) )

When they were about to eat their berries they found, a poof was heard. Sakura stood up in a defensive position with a kunai near the enemy's throat, daring for them to even move.

When they smoke cleared, they saw Anko and Sasuke relaxed. Though, Sakura was suspicious.

"Calm down Haruno! It's me…Honestly," she licked her lips, the way the snake Sannin does. It was a habit since she usually saw her former sensei do it just as much.

Sakura relaxed, her guard still up. "Why are you here?"

Anko answered, "I hear Akatsuki were hear and they want the cute Uchiha for bait." She squeezed Sasuke's cheek tightly, he slapped her hand away and rubbed his now red cheek (A/N: Not blushing, the pain)

Sakura nodded. She sat down and continued to eat her dinner. Sasuke did the same. Sakura offered some and Anko accepted. The student of Orochimaru got bored of the silence, "Man, is this what you guys do?!" Sasuke got frustrated by the protector. ('So annoying…' he thought.) So, he went to bed.

The pink haired goddess smirked…An evil smirk. "Not always…Since chicken ass is always serious…I usually tell some scary stories!" both the kunoichis clapped their hands and they told many stories.

Sakura started the horror, "There is this little girl, Molly who absolutely love the color blue. Her room was blue, even her bed and walls and ceiling was all blue," Anko interrupted her.

"Did she like the song 'Blue' by Eiffel65?" they laughed and started singing,

_Yo listen up here's a story  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
Is just blue like him inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and his self  
And everybody around  
Coz he ain't got nobody to listen to_

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I have a blue house with a blue window.  
Blue is the color of all that I wear.  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
Blue are the people here that walk around,  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me.

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I have a blue house with a blue window.  
Blue is the color of all that I wear.  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
Blue are the people here that walk around,  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me.

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

Their song ended as they rolled on the floor and laughed. Sakura continued her story, "So, she always had a blue doll collection. She went to an old toy shop,"

Anko interrupted her again, "Ye Olde Toy Shoppe!"

Sakura giggled, "The toy store owner gave her a red doll instead saying, 'Lock this doll up in a closet on Halloween night,'. She did and years later, when she was taking out her costume for Halloween, she looked at the scary red doll that was old and ragged in the closet and ignored it. When she came back from Trick-or-Treating she went to bed, forgetting to close the closet door.

"In the middle of the night, she heard a voice, 'Mol-ly, Mol-ly I got a knife.' The voice was a little girl's voice. A shrill scream came from her parent's room. Molly screamed, but her screams were useless against the voice, 'Mol-ly, Mol-ly I at you door. Mol-ly, Mol-ly I'm at your bed.' Molly saw a red evil ragged doll looking at her with blank murderess eyes. 'Mol-ly, Mol-ly I think you dead…'

"In the morning, the police found Molly's parents covered in blood on their bed and Molly dead in her own bed. The only evidence of a sharp object was… A knife, that was still inside the doll's hand who was smiling… The next Halloween night, the doll would laugh evilly thinking, 'I got my revenge...Soon, everyone will play with me!'" Anko screeched.

Sakura snickered. "It's an old story…" They went to sleep. Sakura had just made another sadistic friend…

**Next Morning**

The three walked and met up with…Ami. Yes, their so-called teammate decided to join the ANBU Exams so she can flirt with Sasuke. Anko and Sakura were behind them as they sighed at Ami's blabbering.

Somewhere in the bushes, 'Good, their guards are down…My turn little kunoichi, soon you shall 'play' with me,' it seems the stranger with red eyes has heard the pink haired kunoichi's little story.

**Author's Note: **I typed it a bit longer since I felt bad that I didn't update the day before. So, here you go! I have a VERY, VERY good climax that will make you guys all so shocked! :D Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Ok, some of you are wondering why didn't Ibiki call Sasuke to stay behind. Well, when I first laid eyes on Ibiki I thought he was racist. So, if some of you don't like the idea of Ibiki being racist, just think of it as that Sasuke has the sharingan and has a huge advantage, while Sakura is with no bloodline; Ibiki doesn't know she is a goddess! Thank you everyone who said 'Good luck with Jeff!' Rachael actually moved…I don't care if she like him or not, we are still friends forever and if I had to chose who would die, I would want my friend Rachael to live, though, I wouldn't want Jeff to die either.

I really would sacrifice my life for my friends; they deserve a better life after I heard about their childhood. Hell, even one of my friend had to move away from her real parents because they abused her!

One of my friend's family are alcoholic and he hates it when the school talks about Red Ribbon week. He starts crying… I just feel like I don't deserve this kind of life.

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Jessica Everluad**_

_**She may not be alive,**_

_**She may have had heart cancer from birth,**_

_**She was only 13 years old,**_

_**She didn't have many friends**_

_**Though, **_

_**She had a kind heart.**_

_**But, one day**_

_**One night,**_

_**That very night,**_

_**She just couldn't breathe anymore.**_

_**She took her last breath…**_

_**Looked at the last thing before she died,**_

_**And,**_

_**That object was a rose,**_

_**A rose that her mother sent her**_

_**A beautiful rose that always kept her spirit up**_

_**The rose was her life,**_

_**She was my friend,**_

_**She was like my sister I never had**_

_**She died that very night.**_

_**This is a tribute for her brave heart, **_

_**Whom managed to live this long**_

_**And,**_

_**Made many people change because her of her **_

_**Personality. **_

_** Goddess **_

**Chapter 8 – ANBU Exams: Curse Mark. Sasuke, or Sakura?**

The cherry blossom's childhood bully was panting, they were only walking 3 miles! Even a cat would have survived.

"Can't we stop! I'm exhausted, can't you see?" Ami pointed to her sweating face. Anko rolled her onyx eyes, Sasuke sighed and shook his head while Sakura twitched.

"Shut up Ami!" Sasuke groaned.

Ami whined, "But, Saaaaaaaaaasuke-kuuuuun!!!" she added a hideous pout to it.

Sakura got fed up, an anime style red vein popped out of her forehead, "Urasai, you puny shrimp!" Anko snickered and slapped Sakura high-5. Of course, Ami's name meaning does mean 'shrimp'.

Sakura smirked, Sasuke let out a small smirk, Anko rolled on the floor. 'Man, she is like Naruto…I wonder if she even likes ramen…If she does, they must be related in some mysterious way,' she decided.

In the bushes, a figure chuckled lightly, 'Seems like she's good at taunting the foe…' the unknown person thought.

Sakura eyes snapped opened and felt a small well-hidden chakra in the bushes. Her instincts kicked in as she, in a blink of an eye, grabbed a kunai and threw it toward the bush with deadly accuracy and abnormal speed.

The figure jumped out and revealed himself to the team. A small amount of blood trailed with him, for he didn't dodge quickly enough. 'Impressive…The first move already and I got hit. I better be more cautious,' his guard increased 3 times.

"Uchiha Itachi…" Anko sneered. She wasn't a bit afraid. Instead she smirked. 'Why didn't I sense his chakra?!' she whined inwardly. She had to admit, Itachi could have attacked anytime soon. Meaning, he must be spying.

Sasuke growled and was about to charge until, the pink haired kunoichi raised a hand, making Sasuke stop. "Anko-chan, take Sasuke away from here. If he doesn't control himself, knock him out if you must. I'll handle this," Sakura grabbed another kunai from her pouch.

"Demo—" Anko was interrupted by a kunai whizzing passed her head, only centimeters apart before it actually hit her. She hesitated, "You better come back Sakura-chan… Or else I'll never forgive myself." She knocked the only survivor of the Uchiha Massacre and ran, having a feeling of regret as she left.

Anko didn't have many friends besides, Kurenai and Sakura. The others were too afraid because they thought she would threaten them. Sakura was her closet friend and didn't want her to die. Deep down, she could feel regret and guilt rise from her stomach as if she would upchuck. "She'll be fine…She's more than an average kunoichi, I have this feeling she's survive," she repeated to herself.

**-Itachi and Sakura-**

As the cherry blossom saw Anko leave she turned to face her opponent.

"Tell me, why are you here?" she asked patiently as she yawned and sat down on the ground. Itachi inwardly sweat dropped at her child-play. 'Isn't she one bit scared? I don't feel fear from her at all…Only, determination. Weird girl,' he mentally said to himself.

He also decided to sit down, only 2 feet away from each other, "To spy on a certain someone,"

She sensed no lie on his perfect face— 'Wait, whenever did I say that?!' she screamed. Back to the subject, "Oh, and is this certain someone has something to do with the Kyuubi or the Uchiha clan?"

Itachi thought for a moment, "…Neither…"

She raised an elegant pink eyebrow, "Well than, tell Pein I said hi." She smiled.

"Wait, how do you know our leader's name?" Itachi grew suspicious.

"I suppose you, Akatsuki know about," she pointed to the sky, "Up there?" Itachi nodded. "Pein's the only shinobi who has been there without being authorized. I met him when we were only kids," she resumed, "So, one day the guards of the skies found out about him and took him away, threw him all the way back down to Earth. And, I thought that he must have landed in the Village Hidden in the Rain," she ended the story.

"Aa," he nodded and stood up.

"Wait a second, you never told me who are you looking for,"

"Like you would tell me?" it was more of a statement than a interrogative.

"No…?"

"Right in front of me is who I'm looking for," he pointed out.

Her apple green eyes widen, "N-Nani?"

"Well, aren't you supposed to kill someone?" he smirked.

Her shock left and she got in a fighting stance, "So, you know about the mission?"

He shrugged and stood still as she made difficult hand seals, "Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu **(1)**!" Itachi eyes widen as he saw fire in surrounding him. 'So, she's an expertise at genjutsus…' he added a mental note.

He finally managed to get out of the Genjutsu, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" balls of red flames burst quickly toward Sakura's way as she dodged all of them with perfect flexibility. 'Of course, fire type…' she used her knowledge. 'So, water beats fire!'

She hopped to a tree and to keep the Uchiha busy she made a quick clone adding a little chakra to the clone to confuse the Uchiha. "Hyouton Haryuu Mouko **(2)**!" an ice figured of a tiger took shape and hopped on tree to tree, freezing the entire tree immediately and pounced at Itachi whom just got rid of the clone.

The Uchiha murder burned the ice into water, not knowing Sakura will use the water for some use, "Suishouha **(3)**!" she used the water that used to be ice and aimed straight at Itachi, a direct hit! 'Yatta!' she smirked.

Somewhere in the rush of flowing water, 'This is taking too long…I'm running out of chakra and I need to spare some to track her down,' he thought and did some hand seals. He copied this technique from Orochimaru and it turned out very useful.

His neck stretched longer and burst out of the water and aimed at Sakura's neck! Her eyes widen from shock. _Clamp!_ She felt searing pain from her neck and clamped it tightly as she tried not to scream. She fell to her knees and teas poured out her eyes.

Itachi looked at her sympathetically, and turned to disappear in a swirl of leaves. He had felt chakra coming toward them and could not risk being seen. 'At least the mark will make it easier to find her,' he noted.

Anko's eyes widen as she felt a pain in her stomach, "Something is wrong…" she turned back, leaving Sasuke with the other ANBUs who were in charge of the Exam. "Sakura…" she gritted her teeth and finally spotted a pink dot. 'Thank Kami-sama she has pink hair,' she sighed in relief.

The black haired kunoichi inspected her injuries which were not very bad. Her eyes widen as she saw… The Curse Mark on the unfortunate pink haired kunoichi's neck.

**Author's Note: **Thank everyone for reviewing! I know I'm being picky and all…So, Can I have 20 reviews? I ask for 20 the first time and then it gets lower all the way to only 10 reviews each chapter. So, 20 please? Because, I want more people to read this fan-fiction. Some readers judge a fan-fiction by summary. Some by reviews. So, I hope you understand! If you can, ask some of your friends to read this story and review for me please! I know it's annoying but bare with me. Arigatou minna. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: ** I'm so sorry! I know most of you are terribly confused and I apologize. Gomen nasai for making my fan-fiction so confusing! Thank you everyone who was patient and waited for a response! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and thank you to everyone who read it. I want to thank the people who volunteered to show this fan-fiction to others. Arigatou! So much homework, so little time… Grrr, if only my math teacher would be a _little_ bit nicer…

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Environmentalists**_

_**Some call them life savers.**_

_**Others call them tree huggers.**_

_**Though,**_

_**Think about our planet. **_

_**Those who live in California (like me)**_

_**May even die in the future**_

_**Just because we didn't take care of our planet.**_

_**Little things cause big things.**_

_**Someone started to littering,**_

_**Others copy that person and soon,**_

_**The Earth is a big trash dump.**_

_**Some started polluting the water,**_

_**Every sees him/her doing it **_

_**And thinks its ok.**_

_**They do it as well. **_

_**That is harming the fishes in the ocean,**_

_**Which causes:**_

_**Fish to die,**_

_**Meaning:**_

_**Other fishes who live in the sea,**_

_**Don't have enough to eat,**_

_**Meaning:**_

_**They die,**_

_**Meaning:**_

_**Animals from the surface who eat the fish die from **_

_**Starvation.**_

_**Meaning: No food for us,**_

_**And,**_

_**Do you know is causing the probleming?**_

_**Us.**_

**Author's Note: **Thank you people who do not litter and pick up others' trash. Next time, tell them to pick it up and if they don't well, leave it. You may feel guilty, but its their own fault. Enjoy the next chapter!

_** Goddess **_

**Chapter 9 – ANBU Exams: The Mysterious Visitor**

Anko muttered as she lifted Sakura up, seeing that she was very light. As she ran back, she thought to herself, 'Baka, baka, baka, BAKA!!!! I'm so…so…Foolish for leaving her by herself…For Kami-sama's sake, she isn't even Chuunin! I may doubt her there but, I just this feeling, this deep feeling she will survive. Just, somehow…Now, that feeling is lost and I feel like her murder. If I hadn't left her, this may not happen! She may not be like this if it wasn't for me…' she left her thoughts as she set Sakura down on the dirt ground and sobbed hard.

Genma who just walked by was shocked and ran toward them. "Anko-san! Is she alive? What happened? I heard Akatsuki was spotted. Did s/he attack her? Where is the Uchiha?" Genma nearly choked on his senbon-like toothpick.

Anko's sobs grew into a soft whisper, "I-I l-left her t-t-there…W-With the Ak-Akatsuki… S-She t-told me t-to l-leave…I-I d-did—bad feeling—Went back…A-and then, I—See her with a Curse Mark!!!" she screamed the last part and cried some more, 'It's all my fault! I'm a fool. I'm not strong enough to protect her even if I tried harder…' Genma patted her back.

"Let me see," he pulled down the collar of her shirt down a bit to see…A Curse Mark, though it was a different one. It wasn't a Heaven mark, nor an Earth one. It wasn't any of the element seals at all…It looked like a Heaven one, though inside the center, was a little black flame that flashed once and ended Sakura's pain.

Sakura's eyes were relaxed. Genma narrowed his eyes and said to Anko, "Was she participating in the ANBU Exams?"

Anko wiped her onyx eyes, "H-Hai,"

Genma nodded, "Take her to the tower where the others who are taking the Exam are resting. I'll inform Hokage-sama…And, when she wakes, tell her she has visitors…"

Anko nodded and picked up the knocked out Sakura. She didn't understand the visitor part but, she didn't care.

As she walked inside the tower everyone was silent as they stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the puffy eyed Anko who was carrying a pink haired girl in her arms, "Sasuke! Ami! Kakashi-kun! Hurry up, your teammate is injured by…_someone_," she didn't want to handle anxious shinobis when she told them about Itachi. Sasuke seemed to calm down a bit. Ami was smirking at the girl's weak state. Kakashi immediately put his book away and looked serious for the first time.

Anko laid Sakura on a nearby couch as the medic-nins started to tend her injuries which were not very much.

"Nani? Why isn't Sakura-chan moving Anko-san?" Kakashi sounded desperate for an answer and anger held in his chest, just roaring at his brain to burst out.

Anko felt more tears well up as she remembered everything, "S-She…w-was attack b-by…" she nodded her head in Sasuke's direction, "His brother!" tears spilled out, though they weren't as much as Kakashi's. (A/N: OOC, but tell me if it becomes a problem)

Sasuke's Uchiha blood boiled as he heard Anko say 'his brother!' Oh, how he hated him now. 'First, he kills the clan. Second, he is hunting one of my rival…And friend. Third, he kills everyone I care about. Fourth, he even hurt my teammate!' she gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist tightly until it turned a deadly white.

Ami didn't feel one bit sad. In fact, she was just perky, "Well, at least she own't get in the way! I mean, come on, she can't even kill Sasuke-kun's brother! Even though I never heard of him, I bet Sasuke-kun is much more better than anyone else," she smirked.

Kakashi grew a very dark aura. So dark, it even scared Sasuke. Everyone felt it and turned his way. "How dare you…" his voice was a soft deadly whisper. "How dare you call Sakura weak! She was far from weak! Ami, I can't believe you… You are far worse than trash. You don't even belong in this Exam!" Kakashi's face grew red from anger as Anko tried holding Kakashi down. "You hurt Sakura all the time! I had to see her cry all night when she comes home, and I cannot do anything…" water glistened from his visible onyx eye.

"I couldn't do anything but comfort her…And then…One day, she just left. I thought it was because of your sick torture to her Ami…" Sasuke even agreed. When he was little, he was also very worried.

Ami grew angry, "Well, she called me a _shrimp_! What if she called you a scarecrow?! You stupid old grandpa!!! She did everything! I see her with Sasuke-kun all the time and he never even looks at me!"

Sasuke growled frustrated, "Look, that was because she was a true friend! You, if you were a friend, I would say you are a fan-girl, a wannabe kunoichi! And, you should even be stripped of your ninja privileges…Sakura never bothered me…In fact, she made me see a different path when my brother killed my clan…" his bangs hid his eyes which were full of sorrow, anger and confusion of why Itachi would want Sakura.

Anko grew shocked. 'He said more than one syllable! It wasn't an insult either…Well, to Ami it was. Demo, she deserved every single word the Uchiha said.' She decided.

The cherry blossom's eyes opened slowly… "G-Guys?" Team 7 and Anko faced her and hugged her. Ami just snorted and hung her nose up high in the air like a snotty brat. (She is one)

Sakura gasped, "C—Can't b-breathe!!!" she reminded them about oxygen and they let go, except for…The scarecrow who just hung on tighter.

"Don't ever make me worry like that again…I even had to yell at Ami for calling you weak…" his eyes snapped open, realizing what he just said, "Uh-oh…" he flung off and grabbed Sakura's wrist together, "She has a bit of a touchy area about the word w-e-a-k…Help!" he spelled out the word.

"Eep!" Anko help on and so did Sasuke. They were trying to restrain her. Sakura's dark aura surrounded the entire building, causing others to go look and shake.

"What…Did…You…Call me, Ami???" her voice was too sweet…So was that sickly sweet smile. Ami shivered.

"Weak! Do I have to spell it? W-e—" before she spelled out the word, she was knocked back by Sakura's strong chakra force. The shinobis who were restraining her fell down with a _oof!_

"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER CALL ME WEAK AGAIN YOU LITTLE BITCH! I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW IF YOU DON'T APOLOGIZE! YOU HAVE HURT ME FOR TOO LONG AND I AM FUCKING SICK OF IT YOU SHRIMP!" Sakura panted and each step she took, made a 4 feet deep crater.

Ami got so scared, "H-Hai…" she hurriedly got up and scrammed out the room as people who was on the floor ducking and covering, as if their was an earthquake.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you!" and she skipped back to the sofa.

"Errrm…Kakashi-san?" Sasuke's voice couldn't help but utter out fear.

"H-Hai?"

"Was this a habit???"

"No…"

The doors swung open which revealed…Blonde hair…Hazel brown eyes…And… Big breasts.

**Author's Note: **I think the last part let out the answer huh??? I want 20 reviews! I haven't been getting 20 reviews….Not even today, I got 16 reviews… So, your lucky. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the AWESOME reviews! But…I only needed 6 more reviews…Man, I'm being too nice huh? I feel so depressed in some way…I feel like Jeff won't ever like me. Not even as a friend! He rarely talks to me. He sometimes stares at me, but that's normal for him, he stares at everyone. I feel so…so…So horrible. Whenever he smiles, I feel like smiling, I try not smiling when I see him smile but I can't help it!!!! What's wrong with me people?! Ok, those of you who just LOVE violence, than go to youtube and type in 'Happy Tree Friends'. It's really violent but, sort of…funny in some sort of way. Anyways, I just found it not too long ago.

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Kinomi-chan**_

_**I feel satisfied whenever I read my reviews.**_

_**Though,**_

_**Whenever I get a review from Kinomi-chan,**_

_**She makes it nice,**_

_**Filled with different compliments each time.**_

_**She always makes me feel special,**_

_**Always expresses how she feels,**_

_**Tells the truth of what I should **_

_**Add into my fan-fiction.**_

_**She's sweet,**_

_**Nice,**_

_**Funny,**_

_**Inspiring (fan-fiction is awesome!)**_

_**Responsible,**_

_**Creative**_

_**And **_

_**Most**_

_**Importantly,**_

_**Honest**_

_** Goddess **_

**Chapter 10 – ANBU Exams: Last Breath**

The pink haired girl was astonished, "S-Shishou?" Tsunade smirked, Shizune smiled and waved as TonTon wiggled furiously out of Shizune's arms and into Sakura's lap.

"Hai…?"

"SHISHOU!!!" Sakura squealed and in a blink of an eye, she was their in her shishou's arms.

Shizune looked around to see many people with wide eyes.

Kakashi saw Shizune and said, "Don't worry, I know about Sakura's shishou. She told me!" he smiled underneath his mask.

The jet black haired girl looked up to see a handsome white haired man in front of her. She blushed and looked down, "H-Hai…" 'Dear Kami-sama! I just got here and I'm already in love…' she muttered something about 'Already here' and 'stupid emotions,' Kakashi heard and chuckled as he ruffled her black hair.

"Don't you remember me Shizune-chan?" Kakashi asked.

"Eh…?" She looked up with a faint pink on her cheeks. "K-Kakashi-kun?!"

"Yeah," he teasingly hugged her which caused her to squeal. TonTon frowned as she was being ignored by both her masters.

Sakura let go and a big smile crossed her lips, "Did Sarutobi-ojiichan remember you?"  
Tsunade snorted, "Duh, well, I just know you'll make ANBU. I'm off to find a bar—I mean h-hotel…" she gulped.

Sakura sighed, "Fine, fine…If I find you on the streets again, drunk…" she twitched her eyebrow. Tsunade nodded ferociously and disappeared out of sight. Shizune was still in Kakashi's embrace. The pink haired goddess coughed purposely, "Ahem…"

Kakashi let go and chuckled nervously, "Why don't we get some tea together Shizune-chan?"

Shizune was still red and just nodded. Sakura smirked, "See you later nee-san!" The black haired apprentice twitched, 'So that was what she meant when she said in the letter, 'I think I found Shizune a new boyfriend,'…Sneaky,' she decided and walked away with Kakashi.

(A/N: Is it ok if it's KakaShizu??? Those two are just so adorable…I mean, Shizune works her ass off, doesn't she get a man? Well, she deserves one anyway)

Anko was silent as she and Sasuke had a 20 minute Staring Contest. Sakura sighed and snapped her fingers in between them, causing them to blink and flinch.

"Sakura…" Anko clearly hadn't forgotten about the Mark.

She nodded, "Hai, demo, I still want to become ANBU!" she remarked.

Anko smirked, "Whoever said I wouldn't let you participate? Anyways, the remained shinobis all pass, including you! Congratulations, Sakura, Uchiha!" she congratulated both participants.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" she bowed low and smiled. "Lets go to Ibiki…See what he knows about the Mark. Probably just a tracking one, than no biggy, if it's actually a Curse Mark…Sakura-chan, I would beat myself up…" Anko said.

"Anko, don't blame yourself. If I actually died, would I want you to become so upset?" the cherry blossom spoke a fact.

Orochimaru's ex-student sneered, "No! I won't become emo! Not like chicken-ass…" Unfortunately Sasuke heard,

"MY HAIR ISN'T A CHICKEN-ASS!!!" they headed toward Ibiki's office.

"Yeah, yeah…I know it isn't. I wonder who cuts your hair…A chicken or a cockatoo?" Sakura snickered.

"Chicken for sure…" Anko realized she just said a song she absolutely loved from her favorite band... "The Medic-Droids Sakura-chan…" Sakura smirked, knowing what was going to happen next…

_Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb  
Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard  
Look at the mess we made tonight_

Kick off your stilettos  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat  
Fuck me in the backseat   
You're always falling in disguise  
And always quick to compromise

Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat [fa-fa-fa  
Fuck me in the backseat  
Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb

This is the end of what we planned [of what we planned  
And now.

We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away  
This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go

This is how the beat drops  
This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o   
Well don't let go, no-o  
Don't let go

Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb  
Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard  
Look at the mess we made tonight 

Kick off your stilettos  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat  
Fuck me in the backseat  
You're always falling in disguise  
And always quick to compromise

Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat [fa-fa-fa  
Fuck me in the backseat  
Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb

This is the end of what we planned [of what we planned  
And now.

We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away  
This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go

This is how the beat drops   
This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o  
Well don't let go, no-o   
Don't let go

No jkjkjk lololol  
I heart your fucking makeup  
Oh my god I love your hair  
Is that a new tattoo?  
Did that piercing fucking hurt?  
No jkjkjk lololol

We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away  
This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go

This is how the beat drops  
This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o [All this time is wasted  
Well don't let go, no-o [Pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know   
I love being with you and seeing you cry  
But that's alright

(A/N: I just found this on Youtube!)

Sasuke twitched as they ended their song.  
"That was so fun! I love that song!!!" Sakura laughed some more as they opened the door to be greeted by Ibiki who was twitching madly at seeing Sakura and Anko, his most hated people together right in front of him.

"Yo, Cue-ball!" Sakura smirked.

Anko snickered, "Whatever happened to your hair Ibiki? Or, should I say, _I-baka_?" they both laughed.

"Just tell me why you are here?" they stood up and looked serious.

"Sakura was attacked by Uchiha Itachi who is obviously from Akatsuki. Itachi was short on chakra and he must've felt my chakra coming when he won the fight. So, to make things easier for him, and harder for us, he put a seal on Sakura so he can track her down when he recovers." Anko finished the story.

Ibiki nodded and looked at Sakura's seal, "Kami-sama…" he gasped. "T-This s-seal…It won't allow Sakura to use chakra, nor can she be apart from him, the seal will activate when he feels any emotion or when she travels too far from him. I am guessing about 1 mile away from him. This seal is very powerful and may even kill the victim,"

Sakura's eyes widen. "Is there a way to remove it?!"

Ibiki looked upset, "Gomen nasai, only the user can remove it with his chakra."

"Damn it!" she cursed.

"Ahem, what your language girl; anyways, nothing to worry since the Uchiha will surly not show much emotion. Besides that, you have a mission to attend to tomorrow for passing the Exams. The others whom have passed as well will be joining. You are to escort a mere villager from the Lightening Country to the Mist. Understood?" Ibiki finished.

"Hai," Sakura disappeared, obviously bored and shocked as she took a quick shower and changed and got to bed. She felt the small bump of the mark and shivered.

As she saw the bright beautiful moonlight that gleamed in the dark night sky she heard a faint howl of a lone coyote beyond the distance and fell to a comfortable slumber.

A pair of red eyes watched, amused of her silence and peaceful ways. 'Maybe she'll be more troublesome than I suspected…' he added a mental note. In a puff, the weasel disappeared.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'm serious now, (I don't want to sound greedy) if I don't get the 20 reviews…Oh forget it. I'm way too nice…I just want a decent fan-fiction with a lot of reviewers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter 


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Yo! Thank you everyone who read and reviewed…My friend Larissa just got a very cute puppy! I'm trying to sketch it and it's not coming out too well… Oh well, lol. WHO LIKES FALL OUT BOY AND IS LIVING IN CALIFORNIA NEAR SACREMENTO?! _**FALL OUT BOY IS COMING TO SACREMENTO!!!!!!- squeals-**_ I love F.O.B!! Hey…

_**Fall**_

_**Out**_

_**Boy**_

_**Different version:**_

_**Fuck**_

_**Off**_

_**Bitch**_

LOLOLOLOL!!!! Ok, that was pretty mean…Lol…My friend Sabrina came up with a new word…Man whore! Wait, did I tell you? Oh well, here is who I'm dedicating this chapter to!

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Tiffany Ha**_

_**She and I have been friends,**_

_**Guess how long?**_

_**When?**_

_**Where?**_

_**And how?**_

_**Ever since Preschool!**_

_**She saw how popular I was and never got a chance,**_

_**To just say a simple, 'Hello!'**_

_**I used to go to Skylar Preschool,**_

_**I moved and went to a private school,**_

_**A church actually. **_

_**Tiffany decided to follow along.**_

_**When we were in the same class,**_

_**We talked,**_

_**We walked,**_

_**We shared secrets,**_

_**We spoke non-sense!**_

_**But, I just realized something…**_

_**Tiffany Ha…**_

_**Was**_

_**My**_

_**First**_

_**Real**_

**Friend**

_** Goddess **_

**Chapter 11 – ANBU Mission: Introductions**

The pink haired girl woke up, startled by her adoptive and kind father, the scarecrow, the infamous Copy-nin, and man that Sakura ever knew _always_ late.

"S-Sakura… he yawned as he rubbed his eyes. "I-Isn't your first ANBU mission today…?" he yawned some more. Sakura looked at the time, '4:25 a.m.…' she said to herself.

"Domo Arigatou for waking me…" she buried her face in her pillow once more and lifted herself off the bed easily. She decided to put her hair up in a short high pony tail (A/N: Like when Shippuuden Sakura was extracting the poison from Kankuro) and done the rest of the stuff.

She changed into her ANBU uniform which was all black, except for the torso armor and leg and arm armors which were a dull gray. Of course, she didn't care about the look of it. She stared at the red ANBU mark. Her mark was different from the rest. It held the mark of ANBU Squad #1. 'Crap…' is all she could think when Ibiki told her, her team Captain… That's right, she'll have to be facing…Ranmaru.

She groaned at the name, "I'm getting trained by a _kid_ that it _younger_ than me," she whined.

As Kakashi brushed his teeth her heard and smiled, "He isn't that bad… At least you've got a sensei that is the ANBU Captain of all the Squads…Right?"

Sakura retorted, "At least, he won't be _late_ and isn't a _pervert_!" she smirked as Kakashi fumed.

"Shouldn't you be meeting the rest of Team 7…?" he smirked at her shocked face. Yes, the rest of Team 7 passed, besides Naruto whom got angry until Jiraya treated him to ramen at Ichiraku's Famous Ramen. The rest of the people whom took the Exams didn't pass. Only Sasuke, Sakura and Ami; Ami cheated by using her so-called 'charm' on the men who were protecting her.

How ANBU's got their mask was important, it relied on the users ability. Monkey was usually for flexibility; Rat for wisdom; Pig for health (Medic-nin); Tiger for strength; Horse for speed; Dog for endurance; Snake for spying and lastly, the dragon for one of everything.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan," Hinata called out without stuttering, seeing Naruto wasn't with her. They were great friends and it wasn't a month already!

Sakura smiled back, "Ohayo Hinata-chan…How are you and Naruto been doing these times?" Hinata blushed a beautiful magenta.

"F-Fine…I'm planning t-to a-a-a-a…" she hesitated. "A-ask h-him o-out…"

Sakura wasn't surprised at Hinata's courage, "That's wonderful!" Hinata's blush faded and smiled.

"Hinata-sama! Oto-san is calling you—Who the hell are you?!" another Hyuuga called out, seeing Hinata laugh and smile with another person to whom he doesn't know.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura. I presume you must be my friend, Hinata-chan's cousin? She's said some things about you…Being nice and all…But, the way I see you right now, I think you're overprotective about Hinata." Sakura spoke the truth.

Neji grew red from anger that took over him, "Who are you to judge me?!"

Hinata was nervous and tried to stop, "P-Please s-stop Neji-niisan…"

Neji ignored her and continued ranting.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples, "Kami-sama, you sure talk a lot for a boy…Are you sure you're a boy? Or a girl…?" she loved annoying people.

Neji, "You little—"

Hinata grew frustrated and thought, 'Men and their stupid pride…' "URASAI NEJI-NIISAN! I can take care of myself!" she glared at her cousin who stopped ranting, surprised and shocked crossed his face.

Neji was still mad that Sakura insulted him and the clan, "Fight me, if you win, you and Hinata may stay as friends. If I win, you two will never see each other…" Sakura sighed.

"I'll make this quick…I'm running late for a mission already," she disappeared with her chakra concealed and appeared behind the surprised Neji whom was now unconscious. Hinata looked at her in awe.

"When he is awake, tell him I win! Ja ne Hinata-chan!" the pink haired goddess winked and sped off with her dragon mask on.

**-Meeting Area (The place where Team 7 met first) Roof Top-**

"You're late Sakura-chan…" Ranmaru smiled and 'tsked'. "I guess Kakashi's contagious then…"

Sakura glared at him and plopped herself down on a step.

"Start introducing then. Tell me what you like, dislike, favorite color, age, future ambitions and your hobby. We will start abilities after this personal introduction." Ranmaru announced.

"Ok, you with the chicken-ass hair," Sakura smirked as Ranmaru said this. Yes, she was dominate evil, she told Ranmaru Sasuke's new nick-name.

Sasuke twitched, remaining his cool, "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like many things…I dislike mostly girls and their attitude," he shivered at the moment when Anko and Sakura started singing 'Blue' by Effiel65. "My favorite color is blue, I want to kill…a certain man." Sakura sighed as he went all dramatic and emo…again. "I have no hobbies besides training."

Ranmaru stared at him weirdly, "Errm…Don't go emo again." If Itachi didn't kill the clan, Sasuke would have fallen over anime style. "Next one with the dark purple hair."

Ami smirked, "Ami, Amachi Ami. I like…" she blushed and kept glancing at Sasuke who just twitched his eyebrow, obviously annoyed. "My favorite color is also blue!" she copied Sasuke. "My future dream is…" she glanced at Sasuke again. "My hobbie is…Umm…" she glanced at Sasuke again and again.

Ranmaru got pissed, "What do you HATE?"

"A pink haired freak!" Ami snickered while everyone just silently watched her.

Ranmaru pointed to Sakura, "Ok, next, you Sakura-chan."

Sakura put on a smile, "Sakura, Haruno Sakura. I like to draw and anything fun." Ranmaru inwardly sighed in relief, 'I'm not the only sane person here than…' "I dislike sake (because my older sensei likes to drink) and the color green." Ranmaru chuckled. "My favorite color—" Ranmaru cut her off.

"Can I guess?" his eyes lit up with hope.

"Knock yourself out,"

"Blue…"

"No, I hate that color. It's too common,"

"Purple?"

"Yuck,"

"Pink?"

"So-so but not my favorite,"

"I give up," he shook his head in a childish manner.

"It's Red, black, lilac and a bright pink!"

"I said purple and pink…"

"You weren't specific," she pointed out. "My future ambition is…I guess to complete an assassination mission from my older sensei gave to me. My hobby is…Nothing? I don't know. When you know my hobby, tell me." Ranmaru sweat dropped.

"Okay…You all know my name and I don't feel like sharing anything…Tell me your abilities." He said.

"I can use the sharingan and fire jutsus. Plus, am good at spying without getting easily caught," Sasuke was obviously proud of his strength due to his smirk on his face.

The shrimp went next, "Ano…I…Can detect well hidden chakra…?" she definitely made it up.

"I can use all the elements without chakra but I can use chakra if I need it. I'm good at spying, and thinking beneath the beneath. I can easily escape any battle and know medical ninjutsus that surpass Tsuande-shishou's herself." Sakura said it all in one breath. Sarutobi, the current Hokage told the Captains about this and they were ok about.

"Alright…Today, right now you will be getting your masks. You have the tattoo already so, when I hand out the mask, you will go meet me at the gate where our first mission begins. If you are late, you get left behind and run 35 laps around Konoha then, you may catch up with the rest." He handed Sasuke a serpent mask. Sasuke gladly accepted.

Ranmaru couldn't exactly figure out Ami's (fake) ability so, he just gave her a random mask which was a monkey. She didn't like it and demanded a tiger mask but Ranmaru said, 'You get what you get and you don't throw a fit!'

Ranmaru could easily find which mask Sakura will be using…The dragon mask. "Arigatou gozaimasu," Sakura wasn't really satisfied with the mask but, she said thank you anyways.

"At least someone has some manners…" he mumbled under his breath and they both took their different ways, getting packed.

**Author's Note: **This one might be boring but, I assure you, the next one will surely scare the skin off you! Review please!!! And, I only got 10 reviews…  I'm really serious now peoples cause I will not post a chapter up until I get 20 reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 30 REVIEWS:D I'm super happy! I promise this chapter will be mostly full of action! Some people are wondering, "Is she really 11 years old?" I have proof, I live in California, Campbell City, goes to the school, Ida Price Middle School. Name: Jennifer Chen Age: 11 Birth: January 30, 1996 Culture: Taiwanese Born Where: Nevada, near California. I may have given you my phone number if some of you still don't believe me:P

Omg, Larissa dumped a guy she didn't even like…Lol, she likes Sammy Street. And, another girl, Cheyenne likes Sammy and inside Larissa's head is all like, 'Sammy's MINE!' LOL.

_**Short Funny TRUE Story About my Past:**_

I have laughing problems when I was 5 years old and I still do right now! I laughed 24/7 and never stopped. So, my mom got tired and sick of it and took me to a therapist. Yeah…So, I lay their on the long chair-like bed. The therapist asked me questions like, "Has anyone ever told you a joke before?"

"What is it that happened to your past?"

"How old are you?"

"Any relationship or anyone you are close to?"

And, you know the answers…?

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!!!!!!!

That's right…I laughed straight through one hour. The doctor was trying to be patient and gave up, saying, "It's….Natural…." So, we left.

To this day forward, I can easily picture hilarious pictures in my head and can imagine the people I look at do funny things!

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Denise (real name is Andrea) Anaya**_

_**She only spoke Spanish when she came to the USA.**_

_**She was nervous,**_

_**She didn't make new friends for a month.**_

_**I felt sympathetic for her.**_

"_**No, no one needs sympathy," I said.**_

"_**She needs a friend," I smiled and saw she had a hard time on math.**_

_**I walked over,**_

_**I helped,**_

_**We started getting off topic,**_

_**We started laughing,**_

_**We started hanging out.**_

_**We became friends.**_

_**Her English was excellent by the end of that year,**_

_**I felt proud,**_

_**So did she.**_

_**And than…**_

_**She started repaying my kindness to her back,**_

_**By**_

_**Teaching me her home language,**_

_**Spanish.**_

_** Goddess **_

**Chapter 12 – ANBU Mission: A Life Saved and a Life Sacrificed**

The whole squad 1 was waiting eagerly at the gates, ready to finish their very first ANBU mission! Of course, while having their masks on, they may not speak each other's names aloud or they will be stripped of their ANBU ranking. Sasuke, of course, was the first to be there. Sakura was second, Ami third and Ranmaru last, satisfied that everyone made it on time. 'Heh, they actually believed that I would leave them behind while they do laps…' he smirked and they started walking to the next village, Tanzaku Gai. That is where they will meet the villager whom must be escorted to the Lightening Country, Kumo a village closest to Konoha.

It has usually been quiet the most of the time. Count out Ami's inconsiderate blabbing. The team Captain decided to call it a night. It would only take one more day until they reach Tanzaku Gai. As Ranmaru went to grab water, Sakura set up the tent and Sasuke went to get food. Ami did nothing whatsoever.

They ate silently as well, this annoyed Sakura to the edge. "Why must it be so quiet?" she whispered, afraid to disturb the peace for Sasuke who had his eyes closed under a tree.

Ranmaru shrugged, "I don't know…" The cherry blossom sighed as she got out her plain black sketch book. She flipped it opened and quickly started drawing.

Now, all could be heard are Ranmaru's chewing, Ami's disturbing snores and Sakura's pencil scratching the delicate paper under her hand. Sasuke was completely silent.

"What are you drawing?" surprisingly, Sasuke broke the silence and asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know,"

He was confused, "You are drawing and you don't know,"

She smiled and nodded. Sasuke walked over and saw many, many scribbles.

"Nani?"

The pink haired girl sighed and explained, "I close my eyes and draw some scribbles. When I open my eyes, I try and see what I can make out of the scribbles. For example, I see a…Weasel in this one…And a bird in this scribble!" she pointed it out and Sasuke nodded, "Than, I erase the unwanted marks and just continue from there now that I see that figure," When she was done drawing, it looked magnificent. No, more than magnificent, it was…Breathtaking. The texture was perfect, so was the shape and size. It showed many details that you could even stare at the drawing for hours on end.

**-Tanzaku Gai-**

They had picked up the villager whose name is Matsurai Yuki. She were near the Lightening Countries border…So close…

Suddenly, a kunai came whizzing passed Ami's check, making a small cut on her mask that made her scream and hide behind the villager. Sakura got into a defensive position and she looked around…

"Kuso, Tai-chou (Captain) is missing…." She growled underneath her dragon mask.

The foe whom threw the kunai was laughing evilly as he stepped out of the shadows… The stranger seemed to be from Suna judging by the Suna hitai-ate (sp? I have problems with this word).

"Ooh, lookie here…Konoha ANBUs…I was looking forward to fighting the strongest…But, seeing you all suck like hell. I'll just have to put you to peace!" he was a killing machine. He flung half of his kunais and shurikens toward Sasuke who easily dodged it.

The man smirked and disappeared out of sight… Sakura smirked under her dragon mask, 'under ground!' she punched the ground with her chakra enhanced strength and the ground created a mini earthquake, enough to smash down the first four trees around them and the ground cracked as fire blew out of the ground.

Since, fire was the pink haired goddess's specialty, she used it in many of her jutsus.

The ninja from Suna jumped out and was furious for his burnt arms and left leg. He tried his best to make a couple of hand seals and… "Daibakufu no Jutsu!" water started circling around the Suna ninja and everyone was shocked. Sasuke remembered Zabuza use this technique, as did Ami. Sakura was shocked as well. She has seen one of her senseis 'up there' use it to kill people. As the water rushed toward the defenseless villager… Sakura got over her shock and jumped in front of the frightened villager and… _Splash!_ The rush of water could be heard, splashing someone with all there might… The technique was a deadly technique… I nearly killed Kakashi and surely, it would kill Sakura.

Everything went still… The clear liquid stopped its flow and dropped. The cherry blossom stood still, panting heavily…

'She must have used her chakra to create some sort of wind shield to protect herself…' Sasuke thought as he noticed her chakra running low.

"Take Yuki-san back to the village and don't come back until she is safe!" Sakura ordered. Ami nodded quickly, wanting to escape death as Sasuke hesitated and left because of Sakura's glare.

The shinobi laughed, "You cannot possibly defeat me! I am more superior than you and shall always be. You will always be a weak little kunoichi… Only wanting the glory for yourself eh? Is that why you made your teammates leave?"

Sakura twitched. She knew she wasn't a weak girl. But, that subject always drove her crazy. She inhaled and exhaled, calming down. She got into an unknown fighting stance.

"Hahaha!!! Baka…" he did a few more hand seals and shouted, "Doryuu Taiga!" mud started coming from the ground, making Sakura stick to place.

"Doryuudan!" a dragon shaped head appeared out of the mud and faced Sakura. She wasn't one it scared, 'Earth huh? What beats earth…? Wind!' Sakura smirked as she summoned the wind into her hands. It was visible and it was in the shape of a whip. As the balls of mud directly sent toward her she summoned her last remaining chakra and jumped out of the mud, whipping the mud that came toward her. The Suna shinobi was shocked…

She ran toward him in lightening speed…And then, he got over the shock and made a quick seal, "Doku Kiri!" poison mist spread faster than normal. As the Suna ninja was hit he fell limp as Sakura inhaled the poison on accident… As the mist cleared, the pink haired ANBU staggered forth and back… Getting light-headed and dizzy, everything went blurry…And then…All she could see was a flash of purple and silver hair walking toward her…

**Author's Note: **Ha! Thanks for the reviews minna! I would die because of this kind of cliffy…Who is it? What will s/he do to Sakura? Will Sakura die? Stay toned for the next chapter! 20 reviews as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! I was disappointed a bit, only 7 more reviews… Like I said, I'll update when I get 20 reviews! So, that will be 200! I think I'm becoming a Konan fan…Oh well, can't blame me, SHE ROCKS!!! So does Sakura! In fact, she rocks just as more! Anyways, Thank goodness I didn't have as much math homework like yesterday… I had to do page 100-104!!! That's more than 200 problems…No kidding. Now, isn't that a bit too much for a measly 6th grader? Who is your favorite band? Linkin Park, Green Day, Within Temptation or Fall Out Boy? I'm just wondering lol.

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Sharon Creech**_

_**Kate DiCamillo**_

_**Lemony Snicket**_

_**J.K Rowling**_

_**And**_

_**R.L Stine**_

_**These authors…**_

_**Have been inspiring as I read their many books**_

_**I read,**_

_**And read**_

_**Until,**_

_**I got sick of reading,**_

_**Thinking I could be like them,**_

_**One day,**_

_**I will accomplish my life goal,**_

_**No matter how hard**_

_**No matter how many trials I will have to face,**_

_**Even if I give in…**_

_**Friends,**_

_**Will be there with me all the time,**_

_**Supporting me,**_

_**If I just try,**_

_**I can achieve what I wanted for all my life,**_

_**To become an authoress,**_

_**To become a book-writer,**_

_**To become skilled in the art of Language**_

_**And,**_

_**I know one thing,**_

_**Whoever tries to stop me,**_

_**I'll say this,**_

"_**You can't knock me down!" **_

_**I give them a glare,**_

_**A smirk,**_

_**Because,**_

_**In the future,**_

_**They will be gaping at me.**_

"_**Like I said, I will try my hardest,"**_

"_**You can't knock me down no matter how hard you push!"**_

**Author's Note: **I liked this poem….

_** Goddess **_

**Chapter 13 – The Test: Passed, Though Captured**

The silver haired medic was just randomly walking around… He heard a shout, "_Doku Kiri!_" the jutsu was made as he held his breath. Avoiding to breathe in the contaminated air. Purple mist was everywhere and then only thing he could make out when the fog cleared was a pink haired kunoichi, falling limp to the ground, covered in her foe's blood.

He walked up to her as her apple green eyes begged for rest. Kabuto, the silvered medic was deciding, 'Should I heal her?' he looked at her hetai-ate on top of her head. 'She's a Konoha kunoichi…' he pondered about this… Every step he took was a step closer to death for the cherry blossom; whom eventually closed her eyes.

Kabuto sighed and shook his silver head, "I'm too nice…" he took out a needle that was filled with an antidote. Since it wasn't the type of liquid poison, it would be difficult for Kabuto. Thankfully it was an air traveling type.

He injected the antidote into Sakura's soft skin. She winced a little but eventually calmed down quite a bit. Her breathing was calm and the poison would soon be gone as long as she did less movement from spreading the poison, making the medicine harder throughout her body.

A snake-like Sannin came slithering (metaphor people!) to Kabuto, "Kabuto-kun…What is taking so long?" Kabuto had a very impatient master. He was rude and always asked for things and expected it to appear out of thin air for him.

"A Konoha kunoichi has killed one of the most wanted on the list of missions for Akatsuki, Orochimaru-sama," he obediently answered back.

"Oh…?" Orochimaru licked his dry lips (A/N: Not to mention DISGUSTING! **Itachi: Must I have to remind you not to interrupt the story…?** Me: …No sir) "Heal her…" Kabuto healed to rest of her wounds and only left the small scratches. As he moved upward to her should, he gasped and fell back on his bottom, his hands supporting his weight by putting pressure to it on the green grass.

Orochimaru's mocking smile faded, "What is the matter?" he wanted an answer and pronto.

"S-She h-has t-the C-Curse Mark S-Seal…" he calmed down and continued, "A tracking Curse Seal; it is able to control the user, for example: when the user is upset, the seal will activate. If the holder is too far from the user, the seal will activate. It is similar to yours, although this seal is more complicated, it can spread as well." Orochimaru grew interested.

"Sou ka (I see)…" he rubbed his pale chin. "Take her with us," he disappeared out of a black mist. Kabuto sighed what seemed to be the umpteenth time.

He carried her piggy back and seeing she was very light.

**\/Lightening Country \/ **

Sasuke and Ami just dropped off Yuki and were in the same area the battle took place…The only problem was, that they smelled Sakura's blood, saw the Suna's dead body, though, they didn't see Sakura. 'She couldn't have left us…' Sasuke had to admit, he was worried. He was worried she would disappear like she did when they were very young.

Suddenly, Ranmaru come out of the trees, panting and blood covered his body.

"We have to go back to Konoha, I saw everything, Sakura was stolen by Orochimaru and Kabuto. If we go by ourselves we will surely die and it would be against rules!" they all agreed. Ranmaru and the rest ran non-stop all the way back to Konoha, Ranmaru had to carry Ami since she was too 'tired'. She wanted to be carried by Sasuke, fortunately, he refused.

As they entered to the Hokage's office, they saw Tsunade sitting with her old sensei, Sarutobi discussing how Konoha should be a better place for the children.

"Hokage-sama! Haruno Sakura has been kidnapped by Orochimaru and Kabuto!" Ranmaru sweated and panted as he drank the last drop of water, he then fainted from exhaustion and so did Sasuke, Ami fainted as well.

Sarutobi informed Tsunade to bring them to the hospital and heal them as he also ordered his assistant, "Send them these scrolls, and tell them…Haruno Sakura is missing." The assistant nodded and disappeared in a poof!

**-Otogakure (Sound Country)-**

The cherry blossom was waking soon… She expected it to be bright, but instead it was dark. 'So, I was kidnapped by Orochimaru and Kabuto.' She thought right since she only caught a glimpse of silver hair and purple shirt, meaning…Kabuto. The Lightening Country was very close to Sound that many villagers could see Orochimaru and Kabuto wandering around.

As she looked around the dark room, which was only supported by a candle to light the room, she noticed everything was plain and dull.

She turned her pink head toward the door creaking open… A man came in with white hair and green eyes…

**Author's Note: **Oh! This guy is so flippin awesome…But, we all know Itachi rocks! Now, I hope you can give me the correct amount of reviews please! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **I'm glad you're reviewing!!! I was so surprised I got 221:D Awesomeness! I'm actually very surprised how I ended up typing this many fan-fictions in less than a year actually...5 fan-fictions in less than half a year. Now that's just scary. I'm angry because I think all my family is rules, rules, rules and discipline. It's tearing me to pieces………I want to scream at them! But, I can't. Because if I do, I won't be able to type any fan-fictions for my lovely readers!

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Nancy (go to Youtube, type in bulimia and scroll down until you see Consequences of Anorexia/Bulima)**_

_**Hang on Nancy,**_

_**For I do not really know that well,**_

_**Though,**_

_**I know you can recover from Bulimia**_

_**It is hard,**_

_**Many want to be skinny**_

_**Many would kill to gain some weight**_

_**You became bulimic,**_

_**People you love and care for became depressed**_

_**Though,**_

_**They didn't leave your side,**_

_**They cried,**_

_**They begged you to stop.**_

_**And then,**_

_**One day,**_

_**You faint,**_

_**You end up in the hospital**_

_**You end up fighting for life,**_

_**You end up learning a lesson.**_

_**You learned that effecting yourself**_

_**Can harm others around you as they cry by your side,**_

_**They cry of sorrow**_

_**They cry of happiness that you may live**_

_**They cry and shall**_

_**Forevermore**_

_**Be at your side.**_

_** Goddess **_

**Chapter 14 – A New Friend, New Foe**

The door squeaked…The cherry blossom saw a flash for dark green eyes and white hair. 'White hair…' she thought. 'Kakashi?' No, it was the one and only Kaguya Kimimaro!

The bone user sighed sat down on a nearby chair, "Orochimaru sent me to baby-sit a kunoichi…He never said a _pink haired_ kunoichi though," he smirked as Sakura twitched, trying to calm herself down.

She muttered under her breath, "You don't want another enemy Sakura…."

Kimimaro smirked, 'I love taunting the prisoners here…They get angry so easily,'

The pink haired goddess sat up straight and put on a fake smile that Sai taught her many years ago, "Konichiwa! I'm Haruno Sakura, you must be…?" she gave him a confused look.

The white haired guard looked flabbergasted. He was definitely not expecting this, "Kaguya Kimimaro…Pinky,"

"Tch, tell me a name I don't know…Say, you _'Got milk?'_" She smiled a mischievous smile.

Kimimaro twitched, "No…You have a big forehead you know that?" Sakura's smile faded.

"My, my, you are so old!" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You have white hair, old people have white hair…Is it _that_ complicated? You must be a baka too!" she snickered; she got him right where she wanted.

"I am not old! I'm only 15 years old! I'm not stupid either!" Kimimaro raised a fist. Sakura just watched. Soon, she started to snicker…Than chuckle…Than giggle…Than laugh. She was laugh at how he reacted so suddenly. Kimimaro just watched…She laughed off the bed and hit to cold floor, which made Kimimaro laugh as well. Kabuto was at the door, watching in amusement. He had to admit, it was pretty funny, so he chuckled. His chuckling stopped their laughing.

"Nani…? I can't laugh either…..?" he was embarrassed.

Sakura's lips twitched upward, "I'm surprised bad guys like you two don't have evil laughs…" Kabuto sighed. Kimimaro shook his head.

"'Bad guys'? You know how cliché that is?" Kabuto smiled. It wasn't an evil one, it was a normal one. Kimimaro smirked, not like Sasuke, like Naruto's victorious smirks.

"Well, sorry!" she held her nose high in the air and put a hand up, until her stomach ruined the moment… "Errrrm…" she laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head as the others sweat dropped.

Kabuto signaled Sakura to follow, "I'll make you something," Kimimaro decided to follow along.

**-Akatsuki Base-**

Due to the tracking Curse Seal Itachi put on her, Pein could be able to see her every move… He chuckled as she laughed and fell off the bed. Konan sighed as she worked on origami.

"Pein-sama…I'm so fucking bored!!!" she screeched which caused him to wince.

"Urasai," he commanded, though he knew she would never. But, whoever said he couldn't try?

"Don't 'urasai' me you son-of-a-bitch! Man whore!" Konan grew red of anger.

Pein opened his eyes, "'Man whore'?! What the hell is that kind of word?!"

Konan retorted, "My kind of word, bitch."

Pein summoned a bowl of water which he can let Konan see the events Sakura was doing right now. Konan looked as did Pein. The water's reflection took shape of a certain cherry blossom, Kaguya and Kabuto. Soon, they saw a certain red head coming up…

Konan jumped, "Oh my fucking Kami-sama! That's Tayuya! There is no way she can out curse me! I beat her 56 times in a row!" Pein silenced her.

**-Orochimaru's Lair-**

As the pink haired kunoichi walked, she accidentally bumped into Tayuya. "Gomen nasai, I wasn't watching," Sakura apologized.

The red head sneered, "You better, pink haired freak,"

Sakura stopped, a dark aura surrounded her. The aura was even stronger than Orochimaru's himself. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?!" she spoke in a very dangerous tone.

"Bitch,"

"Slut,"

"Pinky!"

"Whore!"

"Son-of-a-bitch!"

"I'm not a boy thank you very much…Red haired bitch!" Sakrua retorted.

Tayuya gasped, "I hope you wither away you ugly little flower!"

"I _know_ you will someday choke on that stupid flute of yours!" Sakura screamed.

**Akatsuki Base**

Konan was jumping with glee! "Ooh, burn Tayuya! This girl may be able to beat me in a none-stop cursing competition…" Pein twitched in annoyance.

**Orochimaru's Lair**

Kabuto was holding Tayuya back as Kimimaro was trying his best to hold Sakura down, seeing she had abnormal strength.

"Let me tear her apart!" the pink haired girl growled as fire was engulfing her hands, Kimimaro trying to avoid the dangerous heat.

"I'm going to kick your ass!"

"I'm going to shove that fucking flute down your throat you slut!" Sakura's eye's burned with flames of youth! (A/N: Sorry, so tempting!)

**-Akatsuki Base-**

Konan was seriously in need of a therapist now, "Go get her Sakura-san!!!"

Pein was twitched so fast now, it looked like he wasn't twitching at all, "Ok, I think that's enough for today Konan-chan…" He dumped the water to the ground. Konan groaned.

**-Orochimaru's Lair-**

After the little outburst, Sakura got to eat and she rested peacefully in to room. The cherry blossom yawned and headed toward the comfortable bed that await her warm body. As she slipped under the thin covers, red sharingan eyes was spotted at the window above her pink head…

**Author's Note: **Someone asked me to stop with the cliff hangers…Well, NO! Mwahaha!!! Yes, I'm evil, aren't I?

**Which Uchiha Shall It Be?**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Or**

**Uchiha Itachi?**

_**Vote now!**_

20 reviews as usual please! Thank you my readers 


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the amount of reviews minna! I'm so happy! And, Happy Vertan's Day as well; I'm so glad there is no school on this thankful, oh-so wonderful day:D Really…You have no idea how happy I am right now…It's so surprising that my friend, Selena isn't on skype today…Eh, I cannot blame her, she must be sleeping or something. Ok, thank you all for the awesome votes! So…Let's see the results…

**Uchiha Sasuke: 0 (HAHAHAHA!!! Sorry…)**

**Uchiha Itachi: A billion (Yay! I'm so happy!)**

**Author's Note: **Well, those whom chose Itachi, congratulations! I can easily think of ideas now since Itachi is the one whom is at the window sill… Ha, ok, I was just watching the Shippuuden on Youtube and oh my Kami-sama, Tobi is STILL an idiot, even IN the Shippuuden and Manga…..

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Joan Davis**_

_**My current core teacher,**_

_**She had bad days**_

_**She had great days**_

_**But,**_

_**On bad days,**_

_**She always remained a happy **_

_**Attitude.**_

_**She was intelligent**_

_**She was friendly**_

_**She made learning fun for everyone**_

_**She let us deliver coffee to other teachers,**_

_**She cares about others around us,**_

_**Open-minded**_

_**Kind**_

_**Caring**_

_**Intelligent**_

_**And**_

_**The best teacher ever had.**_

_** Goddess **_

**Chapter 15 – Capture or Rescue?**

The little cherry blossom slept peacefully under the beautiful bright blue moonlight, unaware that somewhere in the shadow. A certain weasel was watching her breathe in and out slowly… Something made Itachi jump a little that startled him, 'Orochimaru must need Sakura to heal his arms and find out more about the Curse Seal I put on her…' he got worried, Orochimaru's lair was no walk in the park and out that easily. He would have to get her out silently…_**Very**_ silently.

Sakura felt a rush of pain on the part of her neck. Her apple green eyes opened wide and sat straight… 'I sense a well hidden chakra in the room….Ok, act normal.' She decided. The pink haired girl narrowed her eyes. A second rush of pain startled her as she fell back onto the bed and biting her lower lip in pain. She held her own neck due to the scorching hot pain.

Itachi narrowed his eyes in worry. He didn't know why he was worried… But his onyx eyes widen as he saw the marks spreading across her body as she crumpled from the burn. He didn't know why he revealed himself.

The weasel jumped down the window sill and thankfully, the cherry blossom's eyes weren't open.

Sakura let out a terrifying scream that woke Kabuto up next door from her room. Soon, less than a minute later, Kabuto slammed the door opened as he saw nothing but Sakura struggling as the marks spread even further.

"Shi matta! (Shit)" he gritted his teeth. He knew nothing to do and all he could do was try and calm her down. Kimimaro whom was the next door down from Kabuto's heard the screech and went to see what was happening.

"Kabuto, what is—Oh Kami-sama…" his dark green emerald-like eyes widened.

"Go and search the whole lair. Whoever is activating it is somewhere inside," Kabuto grabbed Sakura's hand, squeezing it for comfort. "Shit, shit shit…" Kimimaro was totally panicking as he ran from one hallway to another.

**With Itachi**

'I can't escape…If I do, I won't be able to get her,' he chose to stay and hide somewhere Orochimaru never knew. Itachi was mostly sent to spy on Orochimaru for days while Zetsu was somewhere else spying on other ninjas. He eventually found the abandoned room which was disguised as a normal wall, blending in. He did several hand seals and pushed the wall opposite of him. No sound came as the wall moved and he hid inside the room.

'That was too close,' he thought. The room was just in between Sakura's and Kabuto's, just perfect for him. He heard Kimimaro curse as he ran past the disguised room.

**With Sakura**

The cherry blossom eventually calmed down, the marks subsided and she lay on her bed, panting. She saw Kabuto next to her, looking worried sick. They had a brother sister relationship, so did Kimimaro. (A/N: I just love those two guys! They don't seem so bad…)

Kabuto held up a cup of cold water, "Drink this, your esophagus is really dry."

Sakura nodded and drank the whole thing in one gulp, "He's here…I-Itachi is here," Kabuto nodded, his suspicions were correct, it was the other Uchiha. He knew because Orochimaru performed the Curse Seal jutsu in front of Itachi so he can easily copy it. He may even put a few adjustments to it as well.

"Hai, Kimimaro is searching now."

Somewhere in the halls, they could hear, "FUCK!!!" Sakura giggled. Kabuto twitched his left eyebrow in annoyance.

Kimimaro came back with a big lump on his head and a twitched red anime vein sticking out of his right forehead. He mumbled some like, "Stupid…Girl…Tayuya…Says…Too…..Annoying…" This got Sakura laughing even more.

Itachi heard the nice laughter, he had to admit; he liked it. Her laughter was like a rare song bird's voice. It reminded him of a flute. He sighed in relief, somewhere deep down, he didn't want to harm the girl. 'She seems too damn innocent to be a kunoichi…' he shook his head.

**-In the Morning-**

Sakura was usually up early and cooked for Kabuto, so he wouldn't have to struggle with the frying pan again. She smiled as she remembered last time…

_**Flashback**_

"_Sakura-chan, what would you like for breakfast?" Kabuto asked as he got out the frying pan and held it to his side, showing Sakura that he would be cooking. _

"_I don't know…" She was, as usual, daydreaming and couldn't care less about what to eat. _

_He sighed and just decided to cook some fried rice. (A/N: I love it when my mom cooks ketchup fried rice:p) He got out the rice and some tomatoes. As he washed the rice and decided to get the frying pan ready. He got out the soy sauce and put some over pan to let it sizzle a bit (A/N: Remember peeps, I'm only 11! I don't know how to cook yet…All I know what to make is cereal, toast, bagels and maybe eggs… __**Itachi: …I don't want to try your food…**__**Ever again**__Me: It isn't that bad is it?) . _

_Near the end, Kabuto ended up with a lump on his head, his glasses burned and hands all red and bruised up. It seems like he now officially HATES cooking…_

_**Flashback Ended**_

As she mixed some of the sauces together, she sensed a familiar chakra like she did last night.

'I'll just take the liberty of kidnapping her now…' he decided, a bit pissed that she had to scream last night. Sakura smirked. She threw a kunai in Itachi's direction saying, "If you want me to come with you, just ask. I would like to see Pein-kun again as well…I wonder if he mastered that woodland jutsu I taught him…?" she took off the apron and walked toward the exit of the lair.

Itachi looked at her strangely, "You are one weird kunoichi…"

"It's surprising to see you speaking to me with more than one syllable," she smirked as he twitched. "Nande? You used to say, 'Hn,' like your little brother! By the way, yes, he's fine. No, he doesn't have anyone he's close to and can we leave?" She answered all of his questions as he closed his mouth.

"Hn," he walked beside her as they started to jump from tree to tree. Of course, Sakura left a note for Kimimaro and Kabuto, letting them know where she went and saying that she was fine. (Of course, that she went willingly).

**-Akatsuki Base-**

Pein smirked as he saw Itachi and Sakura coming closer and closer to him and Konan who was excited that she got to see Sakura who defeated Tayuya in a cursing contest.

"Pein-sama…" Itachi bowed down low as Sakura looked around. She noticed Pein and smiled, "Pein-kun! Did you finally master Mokuton: Moku Shouheki no jutsu?"

Pein twitched, "Y-Yes…" Sakura gave a childish pout, "After all these years, your still horrible at lying!"

Konan snickered, "I never knew Pein-san never mastered an A-rank technique! Oh fuck, I have to tell Deidara this…" Sakura looked at Konan.

"You curse more than Tayuya you know that?" Sakura smirked.

"Hell yeah! I know that, I beat her 56 times in a row!" Konan gave a victorious smirk.

"Bet you can't beat me!" the cherry blossom stuck her tongue out.

"Bitch," Konan started.

"Slut-ish whore," Pein smirked at what Sakura said.

"Choke on flowers you pink haired whore!"

"I know you will cut yourself up with those fucked up paper,"

"Good one…" Konan thought another one. "Apple eyed freak."

Itachi just stared and interrupted their little competition, "Ahem, what do you want me to do with her Pein-sama?"

Sakura interrupted Pein, "Hey! Wait a second… I'm supposed to kill you!" the mission was on her mind now. In a blink of an eye, she grabbed a kunai from her pouch and threw it with deadly accuracy and speed.

As Itachi dodged barely dodged them he managed to say, "This is how you thank me when I saved you from Orochimaru?!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I went _willingly_ you big baka!" she concentrated as she formed some sort of vine whip. It was long with thorns sticking out of its sides. The handle was covered in dry petals. The tip has a poisonous tip that was razor sharp.

Pein watched in interest as did Konan.

Itachi narrowed his eyes even more. He stood still and on his top guard. 'So this is her ability… Pein warned me about this.'

She swung the leaf whip around toward Itachi whom was getting exhausted from dodging. Seeing that he has to attack before he lost the battle, he made several hand seals and fire shot out of his mouth and burned the whip. Sakura glared at him.

"Son-of-a-bitch…" she growled. "Matte (wait), Mikoto-chan was such a sweet woman, I would never call her a bitch… So, I'll call your father a man whore!" Itachi couldn't agree less. He hated his father. His father always pushed him way too far that almost drove him mad.

"It's time to end this," he closed his eyes as Sakura's body began getting warmer. Itachi opened his eyes to reveal… The Mangekyuo Sharingan…

**Author's Note: **Heehee…Until next time minna! I want 20 reviews so, until then…REVIEW PLEASE:D


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Lol, thanks for reviewing! I just love scaring my friend Selena Garcia on Skype:P I just have a question, Do you have bulimia or do you know anyone close to you that is bulimic? If you do, please tell me…I want to help. Anyways…I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY!!! Jeff (my crush) wasn't going out with another girl! That was his COUSIN:D I'm so happy! I just can't find a reason to talk to him…Like a conversation……. Hmmm, if you think of anything, please tell me!

Anyways, I had my Student-Led Conference today. I have to say, it was fun, but my mom didn't even bother to compliment me. She only pointed out the faults and wrong-doings….. My teacher had a hard time backing me up. Lol.

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

_**Uchiha Itachi,**_

_**May have been sighted **_

_**Of murdering his clan…**_

_**But,**_

_**There is always a reason why.**_

_**Maybe,**_

_**He was driven crazy of the strict rules,**_

_**Didn't want Sasuke to be driven mad either**_

_**Maybe,**_

_**He wasn't allowed to see a true friend**_

_**Hi father forbade him to do so**_

_**Maybe,**_

_**He just wanted to **_

_**Catch his father's attention.**_

_**Maybe,**_

_**He was stressed,**_

_**He couldn't have a real friend,**_

_**He had a miserable life,**_

_**He trained to catch his father's attention**_

_**First,**_

_**He was happy,**_

_**He was happy he got a chance to see the world**_

_**Next,**_

_**He trained,**_

_**Just to get his father's attention who never took notice,**_

_**Third,**_

_**He made a wrong-doing when his father saw,**_

_**His father scolded him,**_

_**And yelled at him**_

_**Fourth,**_

_**He was driven mad,**_

_**He had became strong,**_

_**His father still didn't see his true potential**_

_**Lastly,**_

_**He murdered his clan, **_

_**Just to be free of rules,**_

_**To do whatever he wants.**_

_**Happy…**_

_**Exhausted…**_

_**Sorrowful…**_

_**Pressured,**_

_**Stressed,**_

_**And…**_

_**Finally,**_

_**He was free**_

**Author's Note: **Lol, sorry this one had to be long! I like this sort of poem!

_** Goddess **_

**Chapter 16 – Akatsuki: Introductions**

"**Quote of the Day"**

"_**Is your hair natural?" – Deidara of Akatsuki**_

The cherry blossom narrowed her eyes as she saw the weasel closing his eyes… And then, it hit her… 'Mangekyuo Sharingan!' she screamed in her thoughts.

"Shi matta…" she cursed under her breath. Itachi opened his eyes to reveal the deadly Mangekyuo. She closed her eyes… Using only her senses and chakra to feel around where the sneaky weasel went. 'Ok, he's just standing there…' she did not like the game of "Marco and Polo". No, she did **not. **She groaned in frustration as she felt him disappear.

"Damn it!" she cursed aloud. She opened her apple-green eyes, only looking at the floor, where it is same. Once she got the chakra located, she didn't rush…This surprised Itachi the most.

'What is she planning?' he inwardly said. Itachi didn't like tricky opponents. He liked it if they would just stay still and let him kill them. It would be just like what Shikamaru would say… "Troublesome".

A small black flute came out of her pouch. (A/N: It is like Tayuya's, though it's only black) She started inserting chakra into the flute, making the tones of the flute more beautiful. She took the flute to her mouth and started playing it. Her eyes closed and her hands holding the flute to the left side.

Pein knew what was coming, he covered his ears. Konan copied him as well. 'Smart girl…Always has been smart actually.' He complimented Sakura in his thoughts.

The music was very mesmerizing. (A/N: If you want to listen to it, it's from 'Vamprie Princess Miyu. And, it's called 'Melody of Sorrow'. Just type in the Tv series name and the song's name on Youtube) It was beautiful to the ears.

Itachi listened carefully, soon, his guard was down and he couldn't control himself. The hypnotized weasel came out of his hiding place. He watched the girl as she kept on playing. He sighed in relief, he didn't feel like battling, he felt like having to relax.

She smirked as she kept on playing. Once she saw his eyes getting dull…

"Tch," she stopped playing and turned around to see Itachi. His onyx eyes were dull. He was in a genjutsu created by the one and only Sakura.

**Genjutsu**

Itachi opened his eyes…The background wasn't normal. He knew this was a genjutsu, though he didn't know how to escape it. His real body is outside and he didn't know how to inflict pain on his (so he can escape it) body.

"Kuso…" he looked around. All he saw was the red floor. And black surrounded him. He also noticed that his ankles were in chains and so were his wrists. "Fuck," he **hates** genjutsus, although he will find them very useful when he is battling; not when he is in one.

'Shit, ok what to do…' he sighed and thought. 'I cannot move, I only have a little chakra, I have to—Matte…' his eyes widen. Was he _that_ dense? 'I can use the rest of my chakra and block out the chakra points so I can escape! I will just have to use Taijutsu with her then.' He did as he planned and it worked.

**-Akatsuki Head Quarters-**

Sakura grabbed a kunai and was about to slit his throat until his eyes fluttered open and immediately, thanks to instincts, pinned her to the rough dirt ground. "Good job on escaping my Genjutsu…Not many do." She smirked. Itachi just narrowed his eyes. They were onyx. If he used more chakra he would definitely die and who would torture his little brother?

"Like I said, no one can beat me," he said, with a little pride in his voice.

She sighed, "Men and their stupid pride…" Itachi had a little red anime vein popping out of his forehead. Konan's snickers can be heard as they echoed off the cave walls.

Itachi took the kunai in his hand and held it to Sakura's neck and bent down low enough so his lips almost touched her ear…

He whispered a faint, "I win…" Sakura didn't know she was a little faint pink and pushed his off of her.

"That's not fair!" she yelled childishly.

Pein twitched, "Things just got serious all of a sudden and now you ruin it…"

"You're welcome," she smiled.

"I didn't say it was a compliment," he got annoyed. Konan wanted to tease Pein as well, "How is it not fair Sakura-chan?"

"I trained last night and my chakra hasn't recovered yet…" she made up an acceptable excuse.

"Sakura-san, that's not the point of why you are here…" Pein wanted to her to answer now.

"Hai?" she gave him her full attention.

"Will you join Akatsuki?" it was a little taken back. But, she just thought.

"Ano…Now, why would I join you?" she asked.

"Yeah, why should she?" Konan wanted Sakura to join, but she also wanted to annoy Pein.

"Because…We need a medic," he answered.

"Why?" Konan asked.

"Because we don't have a medic," he answered.

"Why?"

"I never thought about it…"

"Why?"

"I was too busy,"

"Why?"

"I had a lot of paper work,"

"Why?"  
Pein got annoyed, "Will you shut the fuck up?!" Konan smiled happily.

She held out a hand, "You remember that bet…"

The leader looked flabbergasted, "THAT WAS 5 FRICKEN YEARS AGO!"

"You never said it would stop…" Konan smiled happily.

"But—I—We—Uh—Why—Fine!" he slammed down a lot of money. The bet was that for Pein not to curse, since he doesn't curse as much, Konan did not believe nobody would never curse before. Hell, she even heard Itachi curse before when Tobi accidentally dyed Itachi's hair baby blue when he was sleeping. Wow, did Tobi sure get a pounding… In fact, if you want to ask him, he has 4 bruises on his back, knee and arms and a scar on his right arm.

"I accept, I just pity you of having no medic…" she yawned. "And I'm too tired to even think, so I accept." Konan got excited, "You can share a room with me!" Sakura agreed happily with her new friend.

**-Orochimaru's Lair-**

Kabuto saw the note and sighed in relief that she went willingly. He knew that she was a big girl and could take care of herself. But, getting through Orochimaru would be another problem he would have to solve.

"Kabuto-kun, where is Sakura-san?" Orochimaru had cold yellow eyes as he demanded an answer.

"S-She is with the Akatsuki O-Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto was scared… Who wouldn't be scared of an angered Sannin that rules the Sound country and is an evil villain in Jiraya's perverted books?

"Send me the Sound 5…" The greedy snake commanded.

"Hai,"

**Akatsuki: Meeting Room**

Pein silenced everyone, "Hai, you may ask her any questions…Just no flirting!" he noticed most of the men's hungry stares at her. They backed down… The first time Konan joined, she had to teach Hidan a lesson not to flirt around her… Hidan even shivered at the thought of it.

Kakuzu started, "Do you have money?"

"No,"

Than Kisame, "Are you that strong to be here?"

"…That's you opinion, not mine…"

Than Hidan, "Are you religious?"

"No, although I know a lot about Jashin." It was true, since she was from "up there" she saw Jashin at times.

Than Tobi, "Why are your eyes green? Tobi thinks they are pretty!"

She smiled, "Thank you Tobi, my eyes are green because of…Err, I think genetics…I haven't really got to know my parents that well…"

Than Itachi, "Is it true you are a half-blood goddess?" Everything went silent and stared at the poor girl whom was glaring at Itachi.

She gulped, "Y-Yes…My adoptive father was usually on missions so I go out to eat. I got followed by a drunken shinobi who tried to kill me. And, once I lost them, I met another Goddess…" she finished her story.

Everyone took their time to absorb the information…It silent until Konan asked a question, "What is your village?" she noticed Sakura didn't have on her hetai-ate.

"Konohagakure," she stated proudly.

Than Sasori, "What are your abilities?"

"My abilities are to use the elements with and/or without chakra. I heard from my sensei I still have 2 more abilities I have not yet mastered."

Than Deidara, "Is your hair natural?"

"Hai, I know it is unusual," she was proud she had natural pink hair.

Soon, a loud bang was heard as the door slammed open to reveal… Orochimaru and Sound 5…

**Author's Note: **Mwahaha!!! Yes, yes, I know, evil cliff hanger. Some people (still keep) asking me if I can type longer. The answer is maybe not. Because I have so much homework; this quarter is even difficult than last quarter so please be patient! I just hope this 7 paged chapter is enough to keep you satisfied for a while! As usual, REVIEW! 20 reviews please:3


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **Ohayo minna! I have a HUGE problem…**I CANNOT LAUGH ANYMORE!!! O.O** Help me laugh!!! People are saying that I'm all emotionless… Ok…That is freaky……..This isn't like me!!!! D: Help me!!! I cannot believe my other friend, Tiana is moving to Darthmore Private School… I keep losing the people I care about around me! It's like they disappear. Well, I do not know whom I should dedicate this chapter to…Now, I know!

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Hyuuga Hinata**_

_**Long dark purple hair…**_

_**White Byakugan eyes with a tint of lavender…**_

_**Who is this?**_

_**Hyuuga Hinata.**_

_**She may be shy,**_

_**She may be fragile (not)**_

_**She may be scared…**_

_**Whoever thought,**_

_**She could be the next Hyuuga heiress?!**_

_**She's strong…**_

_**Smart…**_

_**Responsible…**_

_**Cunning…**_

_**Everything a kunoichi needs to be.**_

_**Though, **_

_**Her father,**_

_**Is too blind to see how strong she is.**_

_**Too blind from the light Hinata shows**_

_**Too blind from her warm rays**_

_**Instead, he chose Hanabi to be the next heiress…**_

_**Hinata grew angry,**_

_**Yes, our little lavender grew furious.**_

_**She worked hard to become an heiress**_

_**She truly did,**_

_**She spent her break times training…**_

_**She wants to prove to her father she deserves the rightful place…**_

_**To be the next Hyuuga heiress…**_

**Author's Note: **It's true, her father was going to chose Hanabi, until the Shippuuden; Hinata rightfully deserved the place and so she did! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

_** Goddess **_

**Chapter 17 – The Battle: Sound 5 vs. Akatsuki **

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**I am not a stranger; I am a friend you have yet to meet." – Haruno Sakura**

Everyone was in shock…Kabuto sent Sakura an apologetic look, so did Kimimaro while everyone else was smirking. Akatsuki never thought Orochimaru would dare come back to Akatsuki… They didn't bother with the security around. 'So, Sakura-chan means that much…' Pein glared angrily at the snake traitor.

Sakura sighed, "Must this always be so dramatic with the pregnant pause? Cannot we just start battling?! God damn it people, you are shinobis! Not actors…" to get the battle started… She flung a kunai at Tayuya whom jumped away in time, though not fast enough; only to get a slight cut on her cheek.

"Fuck you!" With that…The long battle started. Kunai clashes could be heard from the background as they moved outside, making sure not to cause such a big mess inside. The animals left their homes, pretty scared from the disruptive noises coming from outside their burrows/homes.

Zestu was fighting Jiroubou. Sasori was battling against Kabuto; well, Kabuto was a spy for Akatsuki at this time…Let's say they are pretending to fight. Deidara was fighting against Dosu. Kisame against Sakon; Hidan against Kidoumaru; Kakuzu against Kimimaro. Sakura sent Kakuzu a warning glare meaning not to harm him. Kakuzu nodded and went a little easy on Kimimaro seeing he was tough. Itachi and Pein vs. Orochimaru. Konan and Sakura were having a lovely time fighting against the person they truly despise…Tayuya. Oh how they wanted to see her blood on their hands…

Tayuya glared at Sakura and Konan, "I see you made another friend Konan…" they were once friends, until Tayuya decided to join Orochimaru instead of Akatsuki whom Konan chose the side. (A/N: Making a lovely choice! **Itachi: …What did I say about interrupting…?** Me: Errr….Uhh…-nervous laugh- Just, back to the story!) It was a long story.

**Pein and Itachi vs. Orochimaru-**

Orochimaru wasn't a bit tired, so wasn't Itachi nor Pein. In fact, it was Orochimaru who made the first move and continued. Itachi and Pein just dodged, while the snake Sannin wasted energy.

Pein spoke up, "Why are you here?" Orochimaru stopped and gave Pein a mocking smile, "Because of Sakura-chan…"

This disgusted Itachi, "Why…What has she done?" Orochimaru turned his head toward Itachi's direction, "I noticed you copied my jutsu and…re-made it even better…" he chose his words carefully.

"How does this concern Sakura?" Itachi continued.

Orochimaru licked his lips, "I see you developed some feelings for the cherry blossom,"

Itachi growled angrily, "Answer the question."

He answered, "I was thinking…If I could study the newly re-invented mark and I suppose…Learn it?" Itachi hated Orochimaru as much as he hated his father. The real fight soon begun…Pein sent a fine misty rain throughout the area around Sakura and Konan, making sure they are safe from other Otogakure spies Orochimaru might have sent.

**-Kakuzu vs. Kimimaro**

The battle was going fairly well…It was like a spar. "So, I see you are Sakura's friend…Since when?" Kakuzu got bored over the silence, besides the other noises around them.

"I helped her in Orochimaru-sama's lair…" he answered. "Sou ka (I see), demo you did not tell me how. I see the Kabuto boy as her friend as well. Tell me, does she have any more?" Kakuzu got interested.

"Iei (sp? It means no). Just the two of us…Demo, if you want to kill Tayuya," he pointed to the girl Sakura and Konan were fighting against. "You may." Kakuzu smirked. Kimimaro sent out a bone like spear as Kakuzu blocked it with his arms.

**Sasori vs. Kabuto**

It was like a small spar for them as well. Sasori was not inside his original puppet. Kabuto did not use his strongest attacks. "How is Sakura-chan? You better be treating her well…" Kabuto narrowed his eyes at Sasori.

"I only have yet to meet her…She introduced already to most of the Akatsuki members…I see you are close to her." Sasori send on of his puppets at Kabuto.

As the white haired medic dodged, he spoke, "Hai, she is like a sister I never had. Same with Kimimaro…" Sasori saw Kakuzu going easy on Kimimaro, as did Kimimaro. "Hn…" Sasori grunted, dodging Kabuto's chakra enhanced hand (NOTE: not the strength. The one where it absorbs charka when touching the foe).

**Konan and Sakura vs. Tayuya-**

Everything wasn't going well. Konan was training in the morning, just before Sakura arrived and lost most of her chakra, having to use only Taijutsu. Sakura was going fine. As Tayuya brought out her flute to play… Sakura did as well…  
Tayuya sneered, "Never seen another shinobi with a flute as a weapon… At least not a pink haired bitch!" the cherry blossom ignored the rude comment as she brought it to her lips. Tayuya did as well and they started playing. Sakura was playing the same tune that she played to Itachi (Chapter 16). Tayuya was making the hand seals as she shouted, "Kuchiyose no jutus!" two demons and one troll appeared right before Konan's eyes as Sakura's eyes were closed. She started the tune softly…

"Now…As I finally get to watch your blood spill…I shall play the melody of death for you as you die right here!" she brought it up to her lips and played a deadly song. The creatures she summoned soon disappeared and Sakura's flute playing got more fast and complicated. As the creatures appeared in front of her, they suddenly stopped. Tayuya stopped and narrowed her eyes…Seeing her creatures were bind by a thick forest vine. As Sakura kept on playing Tayuya got dizzy…She snapped out of it as she quickly noticed it was a genjutsu and made the tiger seal to make it fade away. Sakura knew the tune would be useless, though she could make nature move with the rhythm.

Vines, leaves, water and stones began to float in the air, surrounding the poor orange-ish pink hair (A/N: Don't you think so?) girl who was in a defensive stance. One of the pebbles stroke and hit her flute, breaking it into two pieces. Tayuya was definitely defenseless as everything came and hit her pressure points throughout her body. The vines strangled her as the leaves cut her to pieces and the pebbles gave her bruises. The water drowned her lungs, making her now a dead corpse.

Konan was watching in the background as Sakura put her flute away and walked toward Konan, giving her a helping hand to stand up.

The blue haired woman gladly took it and smiled at the pink haired goddess.

The background was not a beautiful sight as you see it…The battle finished, with the remaining Sound shinobis and Orochimaru escaping. Everyone was fine and Sakura helped heal the Akatsuki.

As she healed the remaining person, Itachi whom decided to ask, "Why did you help us? You do not even know us as well…"

Everyone waited patiently for her to answer, "I am not a stranger; I am a friend you have not yet to meet." She gladly walked back inside the hideout, leaving a very confused Tobi, Deidara and Kisame outside thinking about what she meant.

**Author's Note: **Happy you guys didn't get a cliff hanger? Ha, you're lucky you know that?! Well, Thanks so much for reviewing! Remember, 20 reviews so I expect 300 exact reviews the next time I update m'kay? Arigatou gozaimasu!


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **Arigatou for the two extra reviews:D That makes me so happy!  I'm glad none of you here are bulimic… I am so happy… Phew, ok, now then… Since it is almost Thanksgiving… I would like to post poems up for every holiday… I may make them, or I may choose one from someone else that are qualified writers. So, ok, this is what my homework was…

Math Practice 3.3

Math page 174 #9-38

Science packet

P.E Packet

Exercise Log

Reading Log

Thanksgiving poem report

Core Entry Rough Draft

Core Entry Final Draft in pen

Chinese Homework page 96

Chinese homework front and back sides

Now, tell me…IS THIS TOO MUCH HOMEWORK FOR AN INNOCENT SIXTH GRADER?! Please respond… I want to know and they are all due tomorrow. So, please do tell!

_Thanksgiving has Arrived!_

_A time where you hear the kettle whistling,_

_Where you see orange, red, yellow and brown,_

_A time where you taste mashed potatoes and turkey_

_You look off into the distance, and what do you see?_

_Your eyes deceive you when you see the feasting table_

_All filled with gourmet, dishes, and sweet desert…_

"_My, my…What a lovely day we have!" you say._

_Thanksgiving has arrived!_

_Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving_

_Is a glorious time to see your kin and kiths come around_

_What's that you hear?_

_A gobble in the distance… "Why, the turkey is here!" _

_By: xXFallenSakuraXx_

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Nara Shikamaru**_

_**Brown pineapple headed genius,**_

_**A lazy genius that is**_

_**He stared off into the clouds…**_

_**Wishing to be one him self**_

_**One of Nara clans genius, was lazy,**_

_**Great strategist,**_

_**Cloud-lover,**_

_**And**_

_**Chouji's best friend!**_

_**He was kind,**_

_**Intelligent,**_

_**And usually won at Shogi**_

_**Had none to worry about…**_

_**Only on girl distracted him the most…**_

_**Thinking of her being 'troublesome'…**_

_**The girl is…**_

_**Yamanaka Ino**_

_** Goddess **_

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Tobi is a bad boy?!" – Tobi of Akatsuki**

**Chapter 18 – Hidan's Evil Game**

The blue fish, clay artist, and the good boy walked inside after 38 minutes of thinking what Sakura meant. Deidara got it first and than Kisame, they didn't want to tell Tobi who was sitting next to a cup of tea that was on a low coffee table.

Everyone had nothing better to do…So, Hidan thought of an evil game to play…

Sakura was sitting on a pillow with her elbows on her knees; her hands folded and put her chin on top of her folded hand. "I'm bored as hell!!!" she spoke up, breaking the eerie silence.

Hidan too the chance to mention the evil game, "I know, we can play a game…" he smirked. Since everyone in Akatsuki was here… They knew what he meant; besides Sakura of course.

Konan's deep blue eyes widen, "Don't you fucking play that hella gross game!"

Kakuzu smirked as he held up a hand saying, "Whoever is in this room MUST play the game… Besides Zetsu," Zetsu nodded. He found the game stupid and idiotic.

Sakura looked annoyed as she looked at everyone's faces: Everyone was smirking, including Itachi. Konan was terrified and you could see some strands of blue hair sticking out of her perfect bun.

The cherry blossom was pissed now, "What the fuck are you talking about?!" Itachi answered her with a smirk still placed on his usual poker face, "Strip…Poker,"

**Konohagakure: Hokage's Tower**

The blonde headed female was devastated; her sensei had died just 2 days ago. 'At least he died peacefully…' she decided. Konohagakure grew to know Tsuande even more. Some know her secret and remained it a secret for others. Soon, they made their decision for her to be Hokage. She still had to think about it and it made her stressful with everyone persuading her.

Just as she was about to scream her head off, Ranmaru, the Captain of all ANBU and Leader of Squad 1 came into the office, "Tsuande-sama," Ranmaru bowed down. They had been sending many hunter-nins outside Konoha walls to search for Sakura, or at least gather information of her whereabouts. Ranmaru may have just the clue of her whereabouts… "I have found a dead corpse what seemed to be from Orochimaru…" he dropped the thick purple rope, letting it fall to the floor. "I searched to corpse and it has been killed by an Akatsuki…A very familiar Akatsuki. I also saw a flute broken in two pieces, pebbles, vines, leaves and puddles of water surrounded the corpse and I think it may be Sakura-chan. She is the only one who can control elements. How I knew she is with the Akatsuki is because I sensed another chakra, Konan, Akatsuki Leader's partner.

"She can disperse into paper and fold her body into a butterfly, making it useful for spying and such." Ranmaru bowed once again and left the room. Tsuande wasn't at all in shock… 'Smart plan Haruno, joining Akatsuki so you may destroy Uchiha Itachi easier…'

Tsuande commanded Shizune, "Shizune-chan… I think I made my decision," Naruto, whom was listening to the whole thing leaned too much onto the door and broke it. "Ahehehe…" he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

Tsuande decided to ignore him for now, "I accept the offer of becoming Hokage," Naruto jumped up and down with glee and ran off the spread the news.

**Akatsuki Head Quarters**

So far, during the game, most of the men had their shirts off, revealing muscular chest. Konan wasn't doing so well, she had her bra and undergarment. She had to scoot back from the perverted members and ended up against Pein's chest which made her blush even more. 'Fuck this stupid game!' she screamed inwardly.

Pein shooed the others away and let Konan lean onto his chest. Itachi had his sharingan off so it would be fair. Sakura wasn't doing well either. Thankfully, she still had her shirt on. Her bottom part was revealed, only the undergarment was shown. She did NOT want to lose… As she lost again, she took off her shit to show a black training bra. 'Thank Kami-sama I wore a training bra… I feel horrible to be Konan right now.' She thought.

'**Konan's my kind of person! Why can't you be like her?!' Inner Sakura ranted. **

'Urasai (shut up)! Since when did you decide to pop up?' she grew angry because she will be needing headache medicine sooner or later… She noticed a lot of the Akatsuki members drooling at her… (Not Pein, Sasori, Konan, and Itachi). She sweat dropped and moved to the side to make contact with Itachi's own chest.

"Eeep!" she squeaked and backed away from him, only to get closer to the perverted members. Itachi couldn't help but pity her. To help, he moved her closer to his chest and giving the others a look that means, 'Back off or else!' They were surprised at Itachi's behavior but did back off. Sakura sighed in relief, only to turn red next, finally realizing she was leaning against the Uchiha murderer's bare chest. Konan gave her a smirk. Sakura returned the smirk in exchange for a tongue sticking out.

The game was about to get worse for Sakura when the weasel thankfully saved her from doom, "It's about lunch…Let Sakura and Konan cook," they agreed and got dressed. They girls sighed in relief and quickly ran toward the kitchen to prepare.

"Stupid Hidan…" the cherry blossom said aloud.

Konan replied, "He's always an ass. When he mentions a 'game'," she quoted the word 'game'. "He means strip poker. When he mentions it, I suggest you lock yourself inside a room until they are done…"

"Aa…Say," the pink haired girl said as she prepared the rice. "Do you like Pein-kun?" Konan stopped sautéing the cut beef as she turned a bright red, "N-no…W-what m-makes y-y-you think t-that?"

"Ano…Well, you're stuttering…You didn't say, 'Hell no!' and the beef is burning." She stated the obvious.

"Fuck!" she dumped the food on a dish before it got ruined. "Well, just don't tell anybody ok?"

"Hai!" Sakura smiled.

Everyone had a full stomach later on. Except for those smarter people who decided to eat slower that some who ate faster and paid the price. Sakura went to her room to find Konan making small paper stars out of strips of paper (A/N: I love making those!). She decided to help.

Sakura asked a question that haunted her. "Is your paper technique a clan secret?"

"Iei, I taught myself. In fact, Ero-sennin was my sensei. I had a brother and a sister who was also taught by him. He continued teaching us until we were strong enough to protect ourselves. That was how I met Tayuya. My brother and sister died from a foolish mistake they made in battle and I met Tayuya near the Otogakure border. We were only 13 at that time and traveled together. It was good times… Until Pein sent a message to me asking me if I wanted to join Akatsuki: Meet Akatsuki by the Rain Village's border where there will be a big waterfall. We will be wearing black cloaks with red clouds. If you do not arrive in 3 days, I will assume you take no for an answer for our request. –Pein," she paused, regaining her breath.

"Then, I told Tayuya to come with me. She got a different request from Orochimaru… She accepted his stupid request without telling me anything about it. So, we became foes since then…" the paper user finished her story.

Sakura stared at her in shock, "Su goi…" Konan asked, "What about you? How did you become a half-blood goddess?"

"My parents were killed somehow when I was too young to remember their faces. I was adopted by Hatake Kakashi, still keeping my last name. He was kind and funny as well as perverted. He sent me to the Academy and protected me from bullies who tease me about my pink hair and wide forehead…" Konan had to interrupt her saying, "Bitches!" Sakura laughed and continued,

"Hai, so then, since he was usually on missions… I had to walk by myself and protect myself. One day, Yamanaka Ino came and saved me. We became friends… Until Ami, another girl, showed up and started spreading rumors that I like Sasuke. Of course I did not. Ino heard and became furious since she liked him. She left me and hurt me as well.

"I was walking home one night form school and stumbled upon a drunk shinobi who tried killing me. I finally lost him and ended up seeing a peach on the ground. I picked it up and was about to eat until a hand stopped me. Tsuande-shishou appeared and took me 'up there'." Konan nodded as Sakura resumed, "I got trained by many gods and goddess. I found my abilities and a bit more shall come sooner or later. Tsuande sent me to assassinate Uchiha Itachi and I left to Konoha to become a hunter-nin. I did and during a mission, I got captured by Kabutops and Orochimaru. And, Itachi put a mark on me so he can make the search easier. He followed and I came willingly, you know the rest."

"Oh!" Sakura forgot a part. "Pein was with me 'up there' also. When he saw a god, he got curious and clung onto his attire without him noticing. So, he got there and met me, I taught him some stuff and he taught me some also, seeing he was older than me. Another god found out and was forced to push him off the clouds… He managed to survive the deadly fall because of my summon that was on time." She folded her hands.

"Su goi…" Konan smiled. They were about to continue until Tobi came in screaming, "Tobi is so sorry! Pein-sama sent Tobi on a mission and leaf ninja found Tobi. Tobi got scared and ran back here! Tobi is a bad boy!?" Sasori pushed him aside and said in a serious tone,

"Konoha ninjas are here!"

**Author's Note: **I let you guys have the last chapter with no cliffy. This time, you do:D Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I want 20 reviews as usual! Ja ne!


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the AWESOME REVIEWS:D Yay, ok…Well, some who go to Ida Price Middle School know what Gold cards, Silver card, and Bronze cards are… I got a SILVER!!! DX Jeff got a Gold… I feel like an idiot!!! They are if you get good grades. Some people don't even have it. Like, Gold is when you get straight A's and/or one B+. Silver is when you get all A's and two B+'s. Bronze when you get A's, B's and a C. T-T Pity me, I got two B's in the most easiest class… I got A+'s on the hardest classes!!! Probably I think the class is too easy, so I don't do my best… I'll make sure to do my best now! 

**Save Room**

As meals go, Thanksgiving dinner  
Is always a feast--a five star winner.  
Here comes the salad, dressed just right,  
The golden brown turkey--a savory delight;

The stuffing now, and then the gravy,  
The jello mold, all wiggly and wavy.  
Take some cranberry sauce and candied yams;  
Is there room for fresh made rolls and jams?

More dishes tempt me; ah, but I  
Must save some room for pumpkin pie!

_By Joanna Fuchs _

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to: **_

_**Akasuna no Sasori**_

_**Red messy hair,**_

_**Puppets in hand,**_

_**May look innocent,**_

_**With that childish smile,**_

_**A heaven background **_

_**Angel wings attached to him…**_

_**He looks too innocent to be Akatsuki**_

_**Akatsuki:**_

_**Described as**_

_**An infamous organization,**_

_**Filled with the strongest**_

_**Of ninjas known**_

_**To men. **_

_**And,**_

_**Akasuna no Sasori?**_

_**One of them?!**_

_**How can this be?**_

_**He lost his parents…**_

_**His life grew miserable…**_

_**Chiyo saw…**_

_**She taught him how to make puppets…**_

_**Soon,**_

_**He was able to move them **_

_**Just at the age of 9 (He looked like 9)…**_

_**One day,**_

_**He made puppets of his parents…**_

_**He moved them…**_

_**He had a smile on his face.**_

_**But,**_

_**The puppets dropped.**_

_**Making a sickening cracking sound**_

_**He hung his head**_

_**A frown crosses his lips…**_

_**His eyes became dull and almost dead…**_

_**Just like how his parents fell…**_

_**They fell from death,**_

_**They had to die…**_

_**That is why Akasuna no Sasori…**_

_**Had joined Akatsuki.**_

_** Goddess **_

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**As long as you are happy, we are still with you; no matter where you are. We will be with you," –Uzamaki Naruto**

**Chapter 19 – Choosing a Side: Konoha or Akatsuki?**

The wind swept her face as she stepped out of the headquarters. She had a poker face similar to the weasel's poker face. She stepped out toward the green soft grass that brushed her feet, as if wishing her a good evening. The birds chirping stopped and stared at Sakura, as if asking to command them. The leaves that rustled against the ground shook a bit.

There stood the whole Rookie Nine: Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai, Amachi Ami (whom had a disgusted face), Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Hyuuga Neji, TenTen, Rock Lee, Sarutobi Asuma, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yuuhi Kurenai, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburme Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Kotetsu, Genma, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari.

Sakura noticed her adoptive father, Kakashi wearing his old ANBU uniform. She finally spoke up, "I see you are here for me…" she said it in an unlike Sakura tone; emotionless. Kakashi flinched, "Sakura-chan… Please come back…" He did not care for the ANBU rule about never removing his mask. He removed it to show his still masked. His visible onyx eye was sparkling in the sun light.

It hurt to see her father begging at her feet, "Why should I?" this surprised Itachi next to her. Sasuke glared at Itachi. The staring contest between Sakura and Sasuke started…

After a long pregnant silence, surprisingly Hinata broke the silence, "Sakura-chan, why don't you want to come back with us?"

The cherry blossom sighed, "Go and ask Tsuande-sama…I heard she became Hokage." Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. This Sakura to him was a complete stranger. He ran to her and hugged her, not caring if one of the world's murderers of Akatsuki was standing next to her.

He whispered in her ear, "Onegai… Come back… What has happened to you? Akatsuki has done this to you Sakura. I want to old Sakura back now!" he let go, only to have both hands on her shoulders.

He was flabbergasted ashe saw her smirk, "Baka!" she yelled, causing Itachi to wince. "I was only joking! Nothing can break my spirit. And you know that Kaka-sensei." Everyone sighed in relief. Kakashi slapped Sakura behind the head lightly and scolded in a fatherly manner, "Don't scare me like that again…"

She pouted, "Yes, sir." Kakashi nodded. Before he could speak, Sakura read his mind, "As I have said before, go to Tsuande-sama. She knows why I am here. She approves of the idea."

"What is your plan?" Lee asked.

She explained, "To kill Uchiha Itachi. If I join, I can easily kill him whenever!" Everyone sweat dropped and said in unison, "The whole Akatsuki is right behind you…"

She laughed, "I know! They know as well…. Besides, I pity them, they don't have a medic! The last medic was killed by the walking sushi bar…" Deidara cracked up. Konan giggled. Itachi smirked. Pein chuckled. Zetsu was… somewhere. (A/N: You don't want to know…) Sasori chuckled. Hidan was on the floor rolling. Kakuzu giggled. Tobi didn't get it.

"And, I get to see the weasel's techniques!" she stuck her tongue out at Itachi whom just flicked her forehead. "Itai! You call that a technique?!" she screamed.

Itachi just **loved** getting on her nerves, "Yes, and that didn't hurt." Sasuke's anger began to control itself once he got to see the old Itachi again. He always looked at Itachi as a murderer when he last saw him. Now, he saw him as the same old weasel. 'Maybe Sakura still has it…' he smirked. (Read chapter 2 I think if you don't get it).

Kurenai came up, "Sakura, I you stay with them… You cannot come back to Konoha, unless you are finished with the mission." Sakura nodded.

"Hai, wakari mashita (I understand)!" the cherry blossom yawned. Pein noticed. Being like an older brother he came to her and said aloud as Konoha ninjas left, "You should get some rest…" She nodded. Only to be interrupted by Hidan, "KARAOKE!!!" the leaf ninjas sweat dropped as they disappeared.

**Karaoke Time with Akatsuki**

Konan sang many songs. They were having a great time. Of course, Kisame was drunk. Itachi was silent. Pein was talking to Zetsu. Sasori watched. Kakuzu was…err … counting his money. "Saku-chan! You didn't sing yet!" Konan pointed out.

She sighed, "Must I?" they all nodded. Until Sasori came to save her butt. He came out with a camera.

"First, as tradition whenever a new member comes… We take a picture!!!" Deidara explained. The picture looked funny. Not a formal one. Not a family type one… Well, sort of. They all still wore their cloaks. Tobi sat on the ground, being the middle one. Sakura and Konan was in the middle, next to each other. Hidan and Kakuzu argued about religion and money on the right side while Sasori and Deidara argued about art. Kisame swayed left to right, giggling like a school girl; he was placed in between Itachi and Pein who were in the last row. Pein swung an arm over Konan's shoulder making her blush. Itachi copied and swung an arm over Sakura's shoulder, making her twitch.

Once the picture was taken, it looked like a family… If they were to break apart, they would use the picture for remembering. "Let's have a karaoke competition!" Kakuzu yelled.

Most agreed, some decided to be left out as a judge. Those people were Pein, Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Zetsu.

Pein announced the first singer, "First we have… Hoshigaki Kisame!" no applause was heard. Kisame twitched and grabbed the microphone.

Sakura laughed as she remembered Anko and her singing it.

Here are the lyrics as I hear them:  
Yo listen up here's the story   
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night  
And everything thing he sees  
Is just blue  
Like him  
Inside and outside  
Blue is his house with a blue little window  
And a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him  
And hisself  
And everybody around  
'Cause he aint got nobody to listen(3x)

CHORUS:  
I'm blue  
da ba dee da ba die(7x)

(Keyboard solo)

I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the color of all that I wear  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my corvette  
Is standing outside  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me

CHORUS

(Keyboard Solo)

As his song ended, Pein nodded and the judges jotted down notes and scores. Zetsu announced the second contestant. "Tobi," everyone groaned as Tobi jumped up and down to the stage.

Everyone groaned as Tobi sang The Funny Farm that was on Youtube…

Remember when you ran away

And I got on my knees

And begged you not to leave because I go berserk?

Well,

You left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse

And now you've seen I've gone completely how of my mind…

And

They're coming to take me away ha ha!

They're coming to take me away ho ho hee hee ha ha

To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time

And I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats

And they're coming to take me away ha ha!

You thought it was a joke

And so you laughed

You laughed when I had said that losing you would make me flip my lip

Right?

You know you laughed,

I heard you laugh

You laughed and laughed

And then you know I'm utterly mad…

And

They're coming to take me away ha ha

They're coming to take me away ho ho hee hee ha ha

To the happy home

With trees and flowers and chirping birds

And basket weavers who sit and smile

And twiddle their thumbs and toes

And they're coming to take me away ha ha!

I cooked your food

I cleaned your house

And this is how you paid me back for all my kind unselfish loving deeds

HA?!

Well you just wait, they'll find you yet

And when they do they'll put you in the ASPCA you mangy mutt!

And

They're coming to take me away ha ha

They're coming to take me away ho ho hee hee ha ha

To the funny farm

Where life is beautiful all the time

And I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats

And they're coming to take me away ha ha!

To the happy home,

With trees and flowers

And chirping birds

And basket weavers who sit and smile

And twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're coming to take me away ha ha!!!

To the funny farm!

Pein twitched in annoyance. Itachi sighed. Zetsu didn't move. Sasori just sighed and slapped his forehead, dragging it down his face. Kakuzu wasn't even a judge. Heck, they didn't bother to put his scores down.

Deidara called out, "Me next!!!" The judges nodded.

I judge by what she's wearing

Just how many heads I'm tearing

Off of assholes coming on to her

Each night seems like its getting worse

And I wish she'd take the night off

So I don't have to fight off

Every asshole coming on to her

It happens every night she words

They'll go and ask the DJ

Find out just what would she say

If they all tried coming on to her

Don't they know it's never going to work

They think they'll get inside her

With every drink they buy her

As they all try coming on to her

This time somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next contestant!

Is that your hand on my girlfriend?

Is that your hand?

I wish you'd do it again

I'll watch you leave here limping

I wish you'd do it again

I'll watch you leave here limping

There goes the next contestant

I even fear the ladies

They're cool but twice as crazy

Just as bad for coming on to her

Don't they know it's never going to work

Each time she bats an eyelash

Somebody's grabbing her ass

Everyone is coming on to her

This time somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next contestant!

Is that your hand on my girlfriend?

Is that your hand?

Is wish you'd do it again

I'll watch you leave here limping

I wish you'd do it again

I'll watch you leave here limping

There goes the next contestant

(guitar solo)

I'm hating what she's wearing

Everybody here keeps staring

Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve

This time somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next contestant!

Is that your hand on my girlfriend?

Is that your hand?

I wish you'd do it again

I'll watch you leave here limping

I wish you'd do it again

I'll watch you leave here limping

I wish you'd do it again

Each night seems like its getting worse

I wish you'd do it again

This time somebody's getting hurt

There goes the next contestant

The clay artist sang very well. It earned him a big applause. Sakura was surprised. Sasori seemed a bit red from frustration. She knew Sasori would never be last from him. He would have to get the clay artist back later on soon.

Pein announced the next opponent. He smirked and said, "Konan!"

Konan walked up gracefully and grabbed the microphone.

Get down girl go ahead now shake it shake it shake it. (2x)

I'm laughing at this battle, watching boys and girls play games. I watch you as you slowly falter, and how you strive for any status at all! Well the night is so young, she's got her mini skirt on, hot damn that girls on fire, the boy just wants to get off, and she just needed a fix, let's see how far this gets you.

Get down girl go ahead now shake it shake it shake it. (2x)

Let's stop and rewind, the scene is so played out with ulterior motives disguised, and your facade is so cute, but with nothing to show for girl I think you need to simmer down, and I've seen enough now and that's right bitches I'm calling you out!

Well the night is so young, she's got her mini skirt on, hot damn that girls on fire, led to believe he'll get off and she takes another hit, let's see how far this gets you.

Why can't you see why can't you see, what you're doing to yourself,  
Why can't you see why can't you see.

She'll dance around this town, fucking young rock boys. Stand here and watch you crumble, stand here and watch you fall.

You screwed everyone to make it through, but you never got a clue baby you're just ...

Now the suns coming up, just as you're coming down, god damn that girl's a train wreck

And that fool never got off, the scene bitch did all his drugs, now look how far this got you.

Why can't you see why can't you see, what you're doing to yourself,  
Why can't you see why can't you see.

A loud applause was thrown at Konan. Sakura smiled a big smile. How she loved the Medic-Droids! "You like the Medic-Droids?" the cherry blossom asked.

Konan rolled her blue eyes and smirked, "Duh!"

Itachi announced the last contestant. With a smirk and a little chuckle he said, "Sakura," She gulped and went up. Finally choosing a song that fit perfectly well with the portrait they just took. (A/N: I love this song!!!)

Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh

Ooh.. Ooh… Ooh.. Ehh, ehh yeah yeah

Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound

Your pain is painful and it's tearin me down

I hear glass is breaking

As I sit up on my bed

I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said

Her voice was amazing. More so than any other women's voices they heard. Itachi was almost hypnotized by her vocal cords.

You fight about money, 'bout me and my brother

And this I come home to,

This is my shelter

It ain't easy growin up in World War III

Never knowin what love could be, you'll see

I don't want love to destroy me like it has done

My family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better

Mommy I'll do anything

Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better,

Daddy please don't leave

Daddy please stop telling,

I can't stand the sound

Make mama stop cryin, 'cause I need you around

My mama she loves you,

No matter what she says it's true

I know that she hurts you, but remember I love you too

I ran away today

Ran from the noise, ran away

Don't wanna go back to that place,

But don't have no choice, no way

It ain't easy growin' up in World War III

Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen

I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family

Can we work it?

Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better,

Mommy I'll do anything

Can we work it out?

Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better,

Daddy please don't leave

In our family portrait,

We look pretty happy

Let's play pretend like it comes naturally

I don't wanna have to split the holidays

I don't want two addresses

I don't want a step-brother anyways

And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

We look pretty normal,

Let's go back to that

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

Let's pretend, act like it goes naturally

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

Konan saw she needed help, so she help sang with her. (Konan sings in parenthesis)

(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)

We look pretty normal,

Let's go back to that

(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything)

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)

Let's play pretend act and like it comes so naturally

(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)

We look pretty normal, let's go back to that

(I promise I'll be better Daddy please don't leave)

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Turn around please

Remember that the night you left you took my shining star?

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Don't leave us here alone

Mom will be nicer

I'll be so much better,

I'll tell my brother

Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner

I'll be so much better,

I'll do everything right

I'll be your little girl forever

I'll go to sleep at night

A large applause came toward her and knocked her off her feet. The judges were finally judging… Who will win?

**Author's Note: **Thanks all for the reviews minna! I just wanted to post the lyrics up… lol, I LOVE Sakura's song, the one I just made Sakura sing. 20 reviews! ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for the extra reviews minna!  I have a surprise… Lol, I'm glad my friend Selena goes up and pop up on Skype so my mom's loading is a messed up. So, I can type earlier:) Remember, I do not do it because I was forced to. I do it because I love you guys so much! Chinese school today…I was about to go swimming today, but I was too tired so, we went to Sky High! It's a place with trampolines everywhere! Even on the walls where you can jump off and do back flips. :D Just to let you know…

**Are you a nerd-fighter?! (On Youtube: Brotherhood 2.0)**

Dude, I was born a nerd-fighter… You know how people have stuffed teddies that they hold to sleep when they were young? I had a stuffed weasel…It's all dirty and stuff, but I still keep it since that was my very first toy! Ok, enough blabbing…

_**Countdown to Thanksgiving**_

One two three,  
A turkey in a tree;  
Four five six,  
That turkey's in a fix;  
Seven eight nine,  
It always tastes so fine;  
When we get to ten  
It's Thanksgiving once again.

_By Karl Fuchs _

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Sai**_

_**Life was difficult…**_

_**Life was unfair**_

_**Sai,**_

_**A former ROOT member hated life.**_

_**He despised it to the core**_

_**He had very pale skin,**_

_**More so paler that Orochimaru's**_

_**His onyx eyes shows sadness and sorrow each passing day,**_

_**His paintings and drawings show so much more**_

_**Than just everyday life**_

_**They show his emotions **_

_**Where he locked them up in this paint brush**_

_**He had a friend…**_

_**No, not a friend,**_

_**A brother**_

_**Who stuck up with him through his trials,**_

_**He was happy, **_

_**Sai was happy**_

_**Sai was happy…**_

_**Sai was happy…**_

_**They grew to be a small family secretly**_

_**They shared secrets**_

_**They teased playfully…**_

_**One day,**_

_**His brother got ill…**_

_**One day,**_

_**His brother grew worse,**_

_**One day,**_

_**He refused to breathe a single breath anymore…**_

_**One day,**_

_**Sai went emotionless,**_

_**In loss of a true and, only friend…**_

_**He stopped painting,**_

_**Only wishing his brother were here with him**_

_**So,**_

_**He can give him a present…**_

_**His art book, **_

_**He stopped,**_

_**He stopped painting**_

_**He stopped drawing…**_

_**He almost broke his brush,**_

"_**What would life be like if I just withered away?" he spoke. **_

_**The only people who can change him are…**_

_**Team 7 **_

**Author's Note: **I like this one! 

_** Goddess **_

"**Quote of the Day"**

**(I may not put the quote in the chapters)**

"**Screw you." –Konan of Akatsuki and/or Inner Sakura**

**Chapter 20 – The Winner, and Sneezing**

The day went fairly well today… Well, until Pein had to announce the winner. Hidan was shocked. Deidara twitched and was about to strangle the winner. Konan yelled a set of colorful language. Sakura was crestfallen. Tobi was… well, cheerful as always.

Pein finally announced it, "The winner is… Tobi!" There were no applauses, only the sound if a cricket chirping its wings in the distance and the idiotic Akatsuki jumping up and down.

Konan grew red in frustration, "NANI?! WHY IN THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU FUCKED UP PEOPLE CHOOSE THE NUMBER ONE SCREWED IDIOT?!"

Pein sighed, "Because, we felt sorry for him…" Konan was about to rant more until the orange haired leader planted a quick kiss on her lips to shut her up. 'Heh, works every time…' he smirked and said inwardly.

Konan grumbled and sat down, arms crossed in front of her chest and twitching while blushing a beautiful shade of rose red.

Sakura was comforting Konan. Deidara was strangling Tobi. Sasori was…Errr, don't want to mention it. Zetsu was… Eating… Something.

"Don't worry, they said they felt sorry for him!" the cherry blossom tried her best to cheer her up.

She continued, "Tell you the truth… They're one bunch of screwed up shinobis whom went mental and escaped the 'Funny Farm'," Konan laughed. Itachi glared at Sakura who stuck her tongue out.

"Don't you dare insult me," Itachi whispered in a deadly soft voice that sent shivers to everyone's backs. Of course, it did not harm Sakura one bit.

She was about to make a smartass remark until… A pair of soft lips landed on hers. 'This ought to shut her up,' Itachi decided. He let go and Sakura just fell back and sat on the chair. Her face was a bright pink. He smirked and said, "Now, I know how to shut you up." He walked away to get some rest.

"That… That…" she was still red, from frustration or either from embarrassed.

**Inner Sakura popped up with a name, 'Weasel! No, dumbass weasel… No, how about… Errr… I got nothing!' **

'How can you NOT think of a name?!' she retorted inwardly. Inner Sakura had usually cheered her up with funny names she gives people.

"Sakura…?" Deidara was sort of in front of her face… a bit too close. Since she was staring off into space, having an argument with her Inner self, she flipped out and screamed. "Aaaah!" Deidara screamed as well.

"Don't do that!" she scolded the artist.

"Sorry, but you spaced out for 3 minutes…" Deidara whimpered.

"You… You… Hippy!" Sakura smiled at the newly named Deidara.

"Hey!" he glared.

Kisame was fidgety, he already know his nick name was the walking sushi bar.

"Itachi can be… I don't want to use 'teme' because the Hokage of Ramen already used it on Chicken-ass…" she mentioned Naruto and Sasuke.

It was late at night and they all said their good nights. Sakura laid down on her own while Konan came out of the shower with her pajamas on. Sakura already took a shower this early afternoon. They both bid a good night as Konan blew the candle.

They both couldn't sleep, seeing what they will be doing tomorrow. "Konan-chan…" the pink haired goddess asked.

"Hai?" the paper user answered, signaling she was still awake.

"Will you teach me how to disperse into paper? Can you please?" she begged.

She thought about it. "Well, you have good chakra control, precise timing, and able to move chakra around inside yourself easily."

"I can do all of them." Sakura yawned and Konan nodded, both finally falling asleep into a deep slumber.

**-Konohagakure-**

Somewhere off into the distance at a ramen stand called Ichiraku's was a blonde boy with team 7. Sasuke and Naruto both sneezed at the same time. Causing them to rub their noses with their hands and thinking.

"You think Sakura-chan's talking about us?" Naruto asked. Kakashi smiled as Sasuke agreed. There are 78 percent of that happening.

**Akatsuki Headquarters: Morning – 5:35 AM**

The pink haired kunoichi was awoken by the sweet smell of food that lingered in the air. Sakura woke up to see Konan gone. 'She must be cooking…' she thought. The cherry blossom decided not to waste time to brush her teeth, wash her face and get changed.

"Ohayo Konan-chan," Sakura smiled. Konan smiled back as she set down a bowl of rice, miso soup, and nori (dried seaweed: love it so much! Dip it in soy sauce and roll it with rice. It's delicious). As they ate, they noticed Itachi up and about. He grabbed a bowl and only filled it up with rice and miso soup in another bowl.

"Ohayo weasel-kun," the cherry blossom smirked as she blew a spoon full of soup softly. Itachi twitched visibly, but chosing to ignore the remark. Instead, he teased back.

"Ohayo Pink haired brat," he smirked as she twitched as well. 'Today is going to be a long day…' she sighed inwardly.

**Author's Note: **M'kays, sorry it was a bit short! I'm thinking of new ideas. I already got ideas, but I have to put them together. So, yeah. I hope you review! 20 as usual.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! If this chapter is short, than it is because I am going out with my family to eat out for dinner; think of it as a family reunion! So, thank you oh so much for the reviews!  Any nerd-fighters out there folks?! I'm a nerd-fight to let you people know!

**Thanksgiving Ghost**

The last piece of apple pie is gone;  
How did it disappear?  
The bowl of delicious stuffing  
Has also vanished, I fear.

It happens each Thanksgiving,  
When leftover goodies flee,  
And each of us knows the responsible one  
Couldn't be you or me.

The only way it could happen  
Is readily diagnosed;  
It must be the crafty, incredibly sneaky,  
Still hungry Thanksgiving ghost.

_By Karl Fuchs_

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Hatake Kakashi**_

_**He may be a pervert,**_

_**He may be the famous Copy Nin…**_

_**He may even have lost the precious people around him almost at the same time…**_

_**How?**_

_**He lost his father on a mission,**_

_**He lost his rival and friend in a war…**_

_**He lost a girl whom admired him greatly,**_

_**He lost his sensei who sacrificed himself to the village…**_

_**What else can he lose?**_

_**What has he done to deserve this?**_

_**Soon,**_

_**He got a team…**_

_**Team 7**_

_**Sasuke reminded him of himself…**_

_**Naruto reminded him of Obito…**_

_**Sakura reminded him of Rin…**_

_**Time can repeat itself…...**_

_** Goddess **_

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Dreams are today's answers and tomorrow's questions," – Sai (actually from Edgar Cayce)**

**Chapter 21 – Konan Shares a Technique; A Mission**

'Pink haired brat?!' she grew furious in her thoughts as she sparred with Konan whom was getting scared of Sakura because of the look on her face and her deadly techniques.

'**I'll show him who's a pink haired brat that weasel! How about we call him a red eyed freak?!' Inner Sakura snarled and hissed.**

'That would be insulting Kurenai-sensei!' she scolded her Inner self.

'**How about… Weasel face? Or how about red eyed weasel ass?' Inner Sakura had an evil smirk on her face.**

Sakura smirked, which scared Konan… 'Perfect…'

"S-S-Sakura-chan…?" Konan called out. Sakura snapped out of her day dreaming and noticed a battered up blue haired kunoichi. "Eeeh?! What happened to you?!"

Konan sighed in relief and looked confused, "You and I were sparring… Until you sort of spaced out and your face was making evil expressions… It sort of scared me and you were summoning this sort of black fire…"

The cherry blossom turned pale as snow, "B-Black f-f-fire…? SHIT!!!" She healed Konan quickly and left to her room, which she was forgetting Konan had the key to the room.

'Shit, shit, shit! My next ability… Damn it. That means…' she stopped her thoughts as she look at her short hair… It was a silvery white. She looked in the mirror which revealed… Red eyes similar to Kurenai's.

Her appearance always changes whenever new abilities come. They only turn back to her normal appearance until a couple of weeks later. She held her breath, trying not to scream… Well, too late for that! "GOD DAMN IT ALL!!!" she screamed with all her might!

Konan burst into the room to see Sakura on her bed, a blanket covering herself, "Go away,"

"Nande?" the curious Akatsuki asked. Everyone in Akatsuki came inside the room to see as well.

"Go. Away. I. Made. Myself. Clear." She said each word clearly so they get the point. "I only want Konan-chan and Pein-kun in here,"

Deidara looked disappointed, "Demo—" he was cut off by a fast kunai whizzing past him. He rolled his visible eye and left, so did the others.

Pein walked over to the bed and tried lifting the covers off of the cherry blossom, "Sakura-chan?" She pulled the covers over herself even tighter.

A muffle was heard under the sheets.

"Speak up Saku-chan!" Konan demanded. Sakura whispered, "Another ability is coming… Konan and I were sparring, I was arguing with my Inner—" She was cut off by Pein.

"Who is your Inner?" he asked. She answered, "Inner Sakura, I have this person in my head and we argue constantly, normal thing. She cusses like Konan… I think Konan is worse though," Pein nodded Konan smiled big.

Sakura resumed the story, "I didn't noticing I was summoning black fire… Konan told me and… Whenever a new ability comes to Gods and Goddesses, their appearance changes, only their old appearance will come back until a couple of weeks… Probably only 3 weeks or so; last time is was 4 weeks." She explained.

Pein nodded and Konan took off the sheets. They didn't gasped nor flinch. "It isn't that bad Saku-chan!" Her face was still on the pillow. "Yeah, but my eyes are fucking _red_! I was going to call Itachi a red eyed weasel ass…" she sniffed and lifted the pillow off her face.

Pein raised an eyebrow, "Well… Your appearance changed, looks like your attitude didn't." She stuck a tongue out. "Mushroom head!" Pein fell over, anime style.

"NANI?!" he shouted.

"Mushroom head, your hair is soooo orange… Most mushrooms I know are orange, so I'll call you mushroom head!" she smirked as Konan gave her a high five. Pein walked out of the room with a raining cloud over his head (only a metaphor!).

The rest of the members sort of fell out as Pein opened the door. Sakura spoke up, "Eavesdroppers!" they looked at her… Some had big wide eyes, some had a funny expression. "Can you go away?!" she glared at them with her temporary red eyes. They left immediately.

Konan snickered, "Well, glad your personality didn't change Saku-chan!" Sakura agreed. "I'm supposed to teach you the paper technique remember?"

**Akatsuki Training Ground: 12:54 PM**

As they got there they saw Itachi meditating. The female Akatsuki chose to ignore him. Konan spoke up, "So, to fold your body into an animal… You have to block out your chakra all over your body." She did so and felt a bit dizzy. "Yeah, you might feel a bit lightheaded. Next, you have to imagine an animal you want to be. It must be something you're size or smaller." Sakura closed her eyes, concentrating hard. "Lastly, try and bend yourself to that kind of shape… It may hurt a bit, that's because it's your first time. Now that your chakra is blocked out, I want you to release it all at once while you imagine the picture."

The cherry blossom did so as commanded. She opened her eyes… Everything was… A bit bigger than usual. She turned her head. Konan was smiling big, "Congratulations! You managed to change yourself into a fox!" Sakura looked at her body in the water's reflection. Her body was paper-like. Though, her body really does look like a fox.

Konan continued, "Now, to change back… You just do the opposite of what you did." Sakura nodded her fox-like head and closed her eyes. She released her chakra all at once and imagined her regular human-form. She blocked her chakra points and bent into her human form. Once she opened her eyes she looked down to see some cut up arms. "Err, yeah that happens to me sometimes if I don't focus as much," Konan laughed nervously.

Sakura smiled, "No biggy." She healed them with ease. "Now, to disperse yourself into paper, you just do the same like you do with fire. You disperse yourself into fire, you disperse yourself into paper." They laughed and decided to take a short break, that is, until Pein showed up announcing a mission.

"I am assigning an S-rank assassination mission with Sakura, Deidara, Hidan, Konan, me, and…

**Author's Note: **Mwahahaha!!! So sorry, I felt evil today… :D Review please! So, I expect 370!


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: **Thanks a bunch for the reviews!  I really appreciate it! Man, there is this new boy at our school in my core class and Math, be can do beatboxing! It's so cool… He can do a little bit of Crazy Frog:D It was so cool, he tried teaching some people but they couldn't get it. Lol.

**Autumn**

**A golden maple leaf fell from a tall oak tree**

**It floated and swayed in the autumn breeze**

**The wind carried its message with words of three**

**As the golden leaf flew over a glowing pumpkin,**

**And the snoring hound**

**Its message spoke, **

"**Autumn is coming around!"**

_By, Jennifer Chen (ME!)_

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Yakushi Kabuto**_

_**Life might have been a bit harsh on the white haired medic**_

_**Life might have been harsh on a lot of people…**_

_**He may have looked innocent,**_

_**He may have looked truthful,**_

_**He may have looked trustworthy**_

_**He was a sneaky devil…**_

_**But, whoever knew his past whom made him this cold?**_

_**He was found in a battle…**_

_**He was found by a medical ninja…**_

_**He was taught many great things…**_

_**He was soon adopted…**_

_**He had an unremarkable career because of Orochimaru…**_

_**He really was a mystery…**_

_**He sometimes obeys his master,**_

_**He sometimes refuses to do so…**_

_**Where does his loyalty lies?**_

_**Konoha**_

_**Or**_

_**Orochimaru? **_

**Author's Note: **I sort of liked this one. Kabuto is a mystery! In the manga, Sakura got injured from the Kyuubi's chakra trying to calm him down. Kabuto was bound by Yamato from touching her, though he healed her anyways. So, it's confusing huh? I think his loyalty lies with Konoha!  He looks too innocent to be evil!

_** Goddess **_

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Foolish little brother…" – Uchiha Itachi (omg the weasel can speak!)**

**Chapter 22 – Getting Prepared for the Mission, A Tempting Kiss!**

"And… unfortunately…" the orange mushroom head sighed. "Tobi and Kisame," Everyone was shocked as the orange swirled masked errr…man? No, boy was jumping up and down with excitement and glee. Kisame sighed in frustration.

Itachi stood up, "I shall come as well," he eyed Sakura dangerously as if she would mess up the mission. Pein raised an eyebrow, "Nande?"

The red eyed weasel spoke without objection in his voice, "My sharingan can watch out for any shinobi at night. I will not interfere with the mission; only when life threatening." Pein nodded, seeing he can't stop Itachi from coming.

He spoke up once more, "Your assigned partners for this mission will be in groups of two. I will give you the scrolls to the partners that I shall announce now: Kisame and Hidan; Itachi and Tobi; Konan and Deidara; Sakura and me," Itachi twitched. Tobi, for once, was not talking, nor hyper. Kisame growled in anger. Konan whimpered a stream of curses under her breath. Sakura shook her head in disappointment.

Pein raised an eyebrow as he gave out the scrolls containing the mission, he spoke, "The people you will bunk with are: Deidara and Tobi," Deidara was practically crying. "Kisame alone," Kisame smirked. "Hidan alone," Hidan smirked. "Itachi and Sakura," the cherry blossom was practically begging on the leader's feet. "Konan and I." he ended.

Sakura cried out, "NOOOOO!!! NOT THAT RED EYED FREAK!!!" Itachi spoke up much to everyone's surprise, "Back at you." Everyone smirked and some chuckled. Sakura glared at him, "Bitch!"

"Ugly old hag," he retorted.

"Pony tailed freak!" everyone gasped. Itachi grew more mischievous as the battle continued.

"Words don't hurt me,"

"Oh yeah? Words may not harm you, but this will!" she raised a chakra enhanced fist and flung herself toward him quickly. He caught the fist, not knowing it would break his bones. He winced as he felt the bones puncture his skin. She smirked.

"Brat,"

"Dumbass,"

"I can beat you easily at Shogi," he glared at her.

"Tch, as if." She crossed her arms and eyed him angrily. Everyone stared in amusement.

"I'll play you right now." She got out the board game and they continued. It went by fast. They did not have to stop to think at all. Near the end…

Sakura smirked, "I win!" Everyone's eyes were wide.

"Smartass,"

"Hey! I am _**not**_ a donkey for your pea brain's information," she glared.

"Shorty,"

"That's because I'm a woman and you are a man," she logically said.

Itachi rolled his red sharingan eyes, "Oh, my bad, I thought you were only a _**child**_," Kisame spoke up with a smirk, "Oh! BURN!" Sakura glared at him, "SHUT THE FUCK UP WALKING SUSHI BAR!" flames engulfed her fist as she held it up high over Kisame's head threateningly. Everyone got scared, besides Pein and Itachi that is.

**-After the 'little' argument-**

Sakura was in the kitchen with Itachi as they read the scroll.

' _Mission: Assassination_

_Rank: S-rank_

_Target: Amachi Ami_

_Reasoning: assuming she is a spy of Orochimaru's _

_Leaving: Today – 3:25pm' _

On the bottom was showing a picture of Ami. Sakura looked at Itachi seeing he was still reading.

"Slow-poke," she started.

"Brat," he spat back.

"Weasel,"

"Cherry blossom,"

"Why thank you!" she smirked.

"Hn,"

"Why must Uchihas' always use one syllable words?!" she glared at him. "I mean, it's either 'Hn' or 'Aa' or 'Tch'! Doesn't it get annoying to say all the time? It is for me when I have to deal with a non-talkative weasel—N-nani?" Itachi embraced her in a hug.

"You talk too much," he let go of her once he felt her body warmness.

She was still a bit red in the face, "You don't talk as much…" she wanted to annoy him even more. "Why did your okaa-san and oto-san name you 'Itachi'? They do know it means weasel right? You look nothing like a—Mmmph!" she was once again hugged and now, a kiss. It wasn't a rough kiss, nor a soft kiss, it was a normal one. It took all her courage not to kiss back. It was very tempting… She gasped as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring every texture and crevice.

Once he let go he went back reading the scroll as Sakura walked slowly to her room, still pink in her cheeks.

**The Next Day: Gates of Konohagakure – 7:30am**

As the white haired kunoichi approached Konoha gates with the orange haired leader of an infamous organization, they were ready to battle. As they were about to enter the Konoha border, Sakura stopped as she heard a voice that spoke, "The youngest Uchiha abandoned Konoha for Oto!"

**Author's Note: **Well, you know the rules, the next chapter will happen when I get 390 reviews:D


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **Well, thanks for the reviews:D I tripped over my friend's foot, Selena, and I fell, face first onto the concrete floor! So, I have a bruise and a cut on my left cheek, and a scab on my left shoulder… It's going to be a little hard for me to type since I can't stand the pain!  Anyways… **MESSAGE FOR KINOMI-CHAN!!!**_** YOU BETTER UPDATE YOUR ITASAKU FAN-FICTION OR ELSE I WOULD NOT TYPE MY CHAPTERS LESS THAN 4 PAGES!!! :D**_ I'm so evil… And, people who just read that, you should read her fan-fiction, The Difference Between Real and Cyber it's awesome! Well… A lot of people at my school read this fan-fiction now… Darren, Kevin, Denise, Selena, and Katie… I'm watching you right now… . Yeah, so they don't review, they only read. I don't mind if they read or review. Since they read this, they start calling me Konan since they know I'm her biggest fan: well, guess what? I AM!!! And, the name 'Konan' starts getting a bit annoying when they call me that…

**Your Secret's Secure**

Thanksgiving's the time in November each year  
When our thoughts about food seem to richen,  
When turkey and dressing and other good stuff  
Is being prepared in the kitchen.

But the stores did their homework way in advance;  
They know what your real needs will be;  
They know you'll come shopping to buy up their best,  
And those sharing your feast will soon see...

You're the best cook in town, a peerless gourmet,  
The turkey, dessert and the wine;  
And your secret's secure that this feast was all made  
By your grocery, and they sure did it fine!

_By Karl and Joanna Fuchs_

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Rock Lee**_

_**Well,**_

_**Today**_

_**Let's just say…**_

_**YOUTH**_

_**YOUTH**_

_**YOUTH**_

_**YOUTH**_

_**YOUTH**_

_**YOUTH**_

_**YOUTH**_

_**YOUTH**_

_**YOUTH**_

_**YOUTH**_

_**YOUTH**_

_**YOUTH**_

_**THE POWER OF YOUTH**_

_**THE POWER OF YOUTH**_

_**THE POWER OF YOUTH**_

_**THE POWER OF YOUTH**_

_**THE POWER OF YOUTH**_

_**YOUTH**_

_**YOUTH**_

_**YOUTH**_

_**YOUTH**_

_**YOUTH**_

_**YOUTH**_

_**YOUTH**_

_**YOUTH**_

_**YOUTH**_

_**YOUTH**_

_**YOUTH**_

_**YOUTH!!!**_

_** Goddess **_

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**I don't need a friend who changes when I change and nods when I nod; my shadow does that much better." –Nara Shikamaru**

**Chapter 23 – Konan the Comedian **

The temporary white haired kunoichi froze as she heard the news. The orange haired leader cursed ever so slightly as he saw her froze. It was silent… She tried not letting any tears out, seeing it was hard to loose a friend, teammate, and her personal punching bag. Pein came to comfort her, "Sakura…"

She laughed as bits of tears flowed down, "Ha, ha! W-Who will I-I t-t-tease no-now?" Pein chuckled slightly. Seeing she is in no condition to fight today, they went back 2 miles away from the Konohagakure border to call it a day.

**Itachi and Tobi: 1 Mile Away from Konohagakure Border**

Tobi stayed quiet the whole time, a bit frightened of the eldest Uchiha. As they almost saw the gates, a crackle was heard from Itachi's hidden microphone that was attached to his neck.

"Itachi-san, retreat; head 3 miles opposite of Konoha immediately," Pein commanded.

He pressed a small button for him to speak back, "Nani?"

Another static was heard as Pein spoke back, "Sakura-chan, she heard her teammate, your little brother, went to Oto. She's not in the right condition to fight. We have to call it a night and fight tomorrow."

"Hai," he responded, letting the leader of Akatsuki know he heard of the situation. Tobi was confused when he saw Itachi turn around.

"Itachi-sempai, why are we heading the other direction? Tobi thought—" he was interrupted by the weasel. "Sakura…" he answered. He still didn't get it, although he knew better than to ask again.

**-Forest: 6:29 PM-**

Pein set up the tents as Sakura made the fire and the food. Everyone already arrived. Konan saw how emotionless her half-blood goddess was and felt like it was her fault for causing it, though she didn't do anything.

The ultimate cussing girl decided to break the pregnant silence, "Saku—" She was silenced by Pein. She sighed then looked down, getting even more glum than usual.

They ate silently. Until, surprisingly, Itachi broke the silence, "Sakura, you never told me Sasuke was your teammate." She just stiffened at the chicken-ass's name. She managed to nod. Pein glared at Itachi who ignored it. 'No one needs pity,' the weasel wisely said inwardly. Konan was getting frustrated at Sakura.

She broke the 5 minute silence again, "Screw this fucked up silence! Why does it always have to be silent?! Saku-chan, you shouldn't act all glum on your very first mission with us… It's just… It's just fucked up." The cherry blossom let out a little smile. Konan caught it and smirked. Pein also smirked as he saw it.

**-In the Bushes-**

A familiar white haired Copy nin squatted in the bushes, listening and watching their conversation. 'So, I guess Sakura found out,' his onyx eyes saddened some.

He looked up to see Konan making Sakura laugh…

**Akatsuki**

Konan sat down and continued eating her fish as Pein and Itachi sat right besides her. She looked at the half-eaten fish, "I wonder…" she smirked at Itachi whom saw what was coming with his blood red sharingan eyes, though, he chose to let it happen. Konan started fiddling with the fish, spinning it around, and poking the dead eyes of it. Than, on purpose, she let go of the fish while it spun, "Oops!" While in the air, she used some of her razor sharp paper to cut it in half. The bottom part of the fish landed in Pein's mouth as he was about to take another bite. The top part landed on Itachi's head, making it look like a fish hat.

Sakura saw the whole thing. Pein grew red with frustration and stood up, scolding and yelling at Konan. Itachi did the same, though he glared his sharingan eyes deep into her blue ones. Everyone was laughing. A raccoon that was near her, seemed to laugh as well. Deidara was wiping away tears. Tobi didn't get it. Hidan and Kisame were cracking up. Sakura couldn't help herself.

She let out a beautiful laugh that filled the small area of the forest. Pein stopped scolding Konan and chuckled. Itachi's face relaxed as his sharingan turned off and showed everyone his onyx eyes. He felt comfortable with her…

**-In the Bushes-**

Kakashi's visible eye curved as he smiled under his mask. 'They treat her like one of them… Not like any other friend, they treat her like a family.' He approved and disappeared to tell Tsunade about the little event.

**Akatsuki: Itachi and Sakura's Tent**

It was late at night and Sakura smiled again. They had a big conversation about fish, and Tobi just so happened to mention about Kisame's family being a fish. That earned him a good bruise in the stomach which Sakura healed.

The red eyed kunoichi crawled deep into her sleeping bag and let out a sigh of satisfaction. Itachi did the same as his arms snaked their way around her waist. Sakura grew red, "I-Itachi… What are you doing?"

"Warmth," he just answered back and she relaxed in his strong arms. During the night, Itachi nuzzled the crook of her neck and Sakura's head was against his chest. Somewhere around midnight, Deidara's clay birds spied on them as he made an evil smirk and silent laugh. 'Free porn!' his disgusting mind thought.

**Author's Note: **I need 20 reviews please! So, 390+20 410 reviews will show when I check how many reviews I have! Hope you enjoyed it!


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: **Happy Turkey Day everyone:D Today was an awesome day for me… I'm surprised my parents argued for only 5 minutes… Surprising huh? They usually argue about the most ridiculous things I have ever heard… Well, I just got back and I'm typing right now………. So…. Yeah!  Those of you whom want to know what I did for my Thanksgiving… I went to San Francisco, Fisherman's Wharf. I saw a show, the one near the carousal, and OMG it was hilarious:D After, we went in search for a restaurant. After dinner, we went to see 'Enchanted'. Well, it was better than 'Mist', that movie sucks like… like hell. Too much suicide for my liking. So, that about sums it all up!

**Happy Turkey Day everyone!**

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Konan **_

_**Yes,**_

_**I dedicated this chapter to the most cussing girl ever.**_

_**Surprised?**_

_**Well, **_

_**She forced me.**_

_**Her past may not be sorrowful,**_

_**She may not be pretty,**_

_**Her blue hair might not be blue enough…**_

_**Her personality still rise high in the air though.**_

_**Her happy, joyful mood still lingers within the Akatsuki.**_

_**Maybe,**_

_**That is why you can always see her smiling.**_

_**Her past you asked?**_

_**Well,**_

_**She and two other of her brothers were found by,**_

_**That's right,**_

_**The Sannin,**_

_**The Toad master…**_

_**The white haired pervert.**_

_**Jiraya,**_

_**He taught them until they were strong enough to fend for themselves. **_

_**They stayed together.**_

_**Until,**_

_**Her siblings were killed,**_

_**During war…**_

_**She blamed herself for not being strong enough,**_

_**To protect them,**_

_**To help them,**_

_**To protect her only family.**_

_**She battled many people,**_

_**She killed many foes,**_

_**Still,**_

_**Her will to get stronger still burns passionately in her heart…**_

_** Goddess **_

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Art is always alive… Not matter what damage it takes, it still alive." –Akasuna no Sasori**

**Chapter 24 – On Guard**

The white haired Copy nin jumped from roof top to another as he raced his shadow to the Hokage tower, informing Tsunade about the situation. As he got to the door, he didn't need to knock.

A slur was heard from behind the door, "C-come in…" He entered and bowed in respect to the newly announced Hokage. He sighed as he saw she was likely drunk.

"Tsunade-sama… Akatsuki is near Konoha borders, I do not know what they are up to. Sakura is with them and it seems she has learned Sasuke has left Konoha to join forces with Otogakure." He said quietly. Tsunade immediately went sober as she heard the cherry blossom's name.

"What was her reaction?" this went through her mind a bit.

"Crying at first, another Akatsuki, orange hair and strange eyes, commanded the others to set up camp. I'm guessing it is because of Sakura's condition." He resumed as he saw Tsunade's blonde head nod. "The others were getting camp ready. Sakura soon calmed down and went emotionless." The blonde haired Sannin clenched and unclenched her fist. "Konan, the unknown leader's partner, got Sakura to laugh. She is fine currently. Though, I am thinking we should make the villagers hide in the Hokage mountain. ANBUs, Jounins, and Black Ops can battle them."

Tsunade nodded at the idea. "I want Yamato, Sai, and Kotetsu in here now."

Kakashi nodded, "Hai!" with a poof of smoke, he was gone to send the Earth user, the artist, and the other shinobi to Tsunade.

The three puffed into the office and saw Tsunade thinking. When 6 minutes passed, she finally spoke up, "Sakura is with Akatsuki; Akatsuki coming to Konoha, warn everyone. Tell Genin to round up the villagers and Academy students in class right now. Tell Chuunin to open up the Hokage mountain entrance. Get ANBU, Black Ops, and Jounins to help fight… Half of the Akatsuki are heading toward Konoha and I am guessing they want Naruto… Make sure Naruto stays with the villagers. No. Matter. What. He. Says. **Don't. Let. Him. Get. Away.**" She made herself clear as she went to get Shizune.

**Akatsuki Camp**

It was early in the morning, 5:30AM to be exact. The cherry blossom woke up, to still find the weasel's arms around her waist. She blushed as she finally noticed her head was against his chest. Letting out a sigh, she squirmed to get out, only to let Itachi pull her even closer and tighter toward him.

"Eeeep!" she squealed as lost balance and landed on him. "Itachi-san, can I please get up?" she asked politely. He buried his face in her short hair, it was almost pink again, and muffled a small 'no'. At this, she grew even redder.

"I-Itachi-san… O-onegai?" she couldn't believe she stuttered. The onyx eyed Uchiha took one last smell of her and let her go, regretting the lost of warmth. She did as well regret begging to leave him.

As Sakura stepped out of the tent, she saw Konan near the newly built fire. "Ohayo Sakura-chan…" the blue haired Akatsuki yawned. As Sakura was about to say 'good morning', she saw a glimpse of… Konoha ANBU…

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I have to end this short! Remember, 20 reviews people!!! ;) 


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: **-sigh-, well… Eh, I'm bored…….. Yay! I get the house all to myself today! Usually, my parents leave my grandparents with me, so I don't get to be alone. Today is a special day, I got to be alone for the whole entire day!!! Anyways… _**GAH! KINOMI-CHAN!!! UPDATE!!! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M DYING HERE?! OoO I NEED ANOTHER CHAPTER OF YOURS….. RIGHT. NOW. I WILL ONLY TYPE LESS THAN 3 PAGES NOW THAN! UPDATE OR ELSE!!! Besides, it's not fair for you to read my fan fiction when you don't update as much…….**_ Yosh! So, everyone please stop asking why my other chapters are so short… And, do not blame Kinomi-chan either, she must be very busy so… I'm also tired but you better appreciate this!

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to: **_

_**Andrea Sanfalippo **_

_**She is much older than me,**_

_**A dog groomer,**_

_**An owner of three**_

_**She helped me whenever I need help**_

_**I share my problems with her**_

_**And she turns them upside down**_

_**She makes me smile again,**_

_**Whenever I am glum.**_

_**She makes me laugh again,**_

_**Whenever I grow sad.**_

_**She is always there for me when my time of need comes.**_

_** Goddess **_

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Troublesome women…"-Nara Shikamaru**

**Chapter 25 – Assassing Amachi Ami**

The white haired kunoichi let out a faint gasp as she pushed Konan aside, dodging the incoming kunai that was centimeters near their faces. The female blue haired Akatsuki gasped.

"Leader-sama!" she called out. Waking everyone up, all armed with weapons at ready. The cherry blossom hated to attack her home village's ninjas. Though, she had no choice as she materialized an ice shaped bow with icicles as arrows. Konan smirked at she dispersed into paper, leaving only a little trailing around the ANBUs.

Pein narrowed his odd colored eyes, "Sakura, leave them with Tobi, Kisame, and Hidan. The rest of us will travel onward to complete the mission." They all responded with a curt nod as the fish man smirked, sadistic glinted in his eyes. He was ready to smell blood and see blood all over his blue hands.

As they jumped from one branch to another, they saw Konoha's gates were closed with a special seal on it. Konan examined it. They saw the walls were too high to jump. The walls would suck their chakra if touched, meaning they couldn't climb up the wall to the others side.

"Shit," Konan said aloud. Sakura went near the wall, Itachi holding her shoulder, giving her a warning glare with his sharingan eyes. She just shrugged his firm grip off her shoulder and proceed to the seal, examining it.

Closing her eyes, she used her senses… Seeing, hearing, and smelling. Her nose twitched as she smelled… water. She opened her eyes and commanded Pein, "On the inside of the walls, make it rain. And, I want Itachi to burn the seal off while that happens. The seal smells like smoke, meaning fire. Itachi burns it off. The opposite of fire is water, make it rain inside the walls, not out of the walls…" she explained as Pein focused. Soon, a fine mist started inside the walls. Itachi made seals as he produced a Katon jutsu. The walls started melting into earth.

They all parted ways. Itachi went alone. Pein and Sakura were to find Ami, since she was a Genin, she would be near the mountain. "Sakura, Konan is in trouble right now." The mist was still pouring as he sensed her chakra flare a bit. "Go by yourself and if you are in trouble cancel your chakra points and release them all at once. I'm sure Konan taught you that. If you manage to complete the mission by yourself, go and find Itachi." She gave a curt nod and put on her rice picker's hat back on her now wet head.

**-With Rookie Nine-**

The purple haired brat was inside the cave, flirting with Neji, which made TenTen turn red of frustration. Neji decided to play along and hurt her feelings. Seeing his female teammate was angered.

"Ooh Neji-kun…" she purred like a slut. (A/N: It's true. **Konan: No shit!**)

"Yes, my beautiful maiden?" TenTen's chocolate brown eyes widened as tears started gathering in her eyes.

"Would you like to have some _fun_ with me?" she started giving him a nasty smile. The Hyuuga prodigy was inwardly upchucking.

"Oh? Well…" he was in a pretend thinking position. Tears were almost spilling in the Weapon's Mistress's eyes.

"Onegai?" Ami gave a sick pout.

Neji smirked, "When Hell freezes." TenTen's bun head shot up and literally jumped up and down from happiness. Neji smiled at TenTen's direction. 'That… That bitch, thinking she can take my Neji-kun away!' she gave a successful smirk at Ami.

As they were approaching the entrance of the mountain, Naruto's blue eyes were wide, Ami glared, almost everyone's eyes were wide from shock. There stood an Akatsuki clad female…

"S-Sakura-chan… Why?" Naruto demanded an answer.

The cherry blossom sighed in frustration, "That drunk blonde… Well, I was sent on a mission, to assassinate Uchiha Itachi. Joining Akatsuki was a better way of finding his weaknesses. So… I'm here to assassinate Amachi Ami." Gasps were heard throughout the cave.

Ami was least shocked, she knew this was about to happen. Of course, being a spy of Orochimaru's, she would have to be found out or not. Just like Kabuto in the Chuunin Exams.

"Nande?" Ino glared at her rival and ex-friend.

"Because, she is a spy of Orochimaru's and we kill any of Orochimaru's henchmen." She explained. Ami stood up and glared.

"I can finish you off easily!" the purple haired girl exclaimed with a pride filled voice.

"Alright," Sakura took off her bamboo made hat and threw it to the floor. She saw their gapes and explained, "When I receive a new ability, my appearance changes and changes back until 2 to 3 weeks later." They nodded and allowed her to fight Ami. Seeing she did not want any help, they backed off.

**-1 Hour Later-**

The two girls were panting. 'So, this is Ami's real power,' Sakura was on guard. Throughout the battle she noticed Ami could control earth. She could make the earth take form of any animal she desired. As the white haired kunoichi was about the form hand seals, pain struck her shoulder. Her red eyes widen as she fell to her knees and clutched the Mark. 'Shit, bad timing Itachi!' she cursed at Itachi inwardly.

Black marks that looked like fire spread throughout her body as she bit her bottom lip until she tasted her own metallic blood. Everyone stared in horror.

The marks were everywhere, though this was only the first level. Ami's face of shock was frozen. Sakura stood up, a smirk on her face, and in less than a minute, Ami was dead on the ground.

The doors opened as the Leader of Akatsuki sensed her chakra burst throughout the area. "Sakura!" he grabbed her shoulder as she struggled. In a flash, she was unconscious with a safety seal on her, just in case. He caught her, seeing blood spread across the ground and shocked faces on the young Genins'. He left in a puff of smoke.

**Author's Note: ****YOU BETTER UPDATE AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER KINOMI-CHAN:P** 20 REVIEWS PLEASE!!! Ok, so I should get about 450 as a TOTAL. Ja ne!


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: **Well, thanks for the reviews!  My mom helped me dye my hair a dark red today:D… Demo, since my hair is very, very black… Errr… It had no effect whatsoever! -' But, in the sun it looks a bit… pinkish……. Like a dark pink. Not red, a dark pink. Sigh, I'm so bored!!! Oh, I have to continue the chapter…. Yeah, yeah, I knew that and all! 

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to: **_

_**Hidan **_

_**(because he forced me to or else I'll be 'sacrificed' to Jashin…)**_

_**Errr…**_

_**Well,**_

_**How about this…?**_

_**RELIGION**_

_**RELIGION**_

_**JASHIN**_

_**JASHIN**_

_**CULTURE**_

_**CULTURE**_

_**TRADITION**_

_**TRADITION**_

_**RELIGION**_

_**RELIGION**_

_**JASHIN**_

_**JASHIN**_

_**CULTURE**_

_**CULTURE**_

_**TRADITION**_

_**TRADITION**_

_**RELIGION**_

_**RELIGION**_

_**JASHIN**_

_**JASHIN**_

_**CULTURE**_

_**CULTURE**_

_**TRADITION**_

_**TRADITION**_

**Author's Note: **I couldn't think of anything! --' Forgive me and my clumsiness!

_** Goddess **_

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Munch, munch, munch." –Akimichi Chouji**

**Chapter 26 – ROOT**

The rain was pattering against the dirt ground. All the Akatsuki members were lined up against the trees for cover of the pattering rain. Pein and Itachi were discussing things while Sakura was lying next to Konan and Deidara who looked annoyed by Tobi.

"Itachi, what was going on?" Pein asked.

"Nande?" he tried looking confused.

Pein sighed, "The seal activated, meaning, you and your emotions… Tell me, who were you fighting, and what happened?" Itachi knew there was no escape from the concerned orange headed leader.

Itachi sighed, "I was fighting Danzou…" Pein's eyes widen a fraction.

"Go on,"

"I couldn't hear what he was saying by the rain, but I heard him say 'Sakura'. He also said, 'Join'. That was all I heard." Itachi finished and left, heading toward Sakura seeing her breathing was normal.

Pein was still under the tall oak tree thinking, 'Alright, so all we have is 'Sakura' and 'Join'… What was Danzou saying?' He kneeled down and put his fingers on his temples while he kept his bent knee up and his other hand on it (Sasuke's position when leaning/sitting against the wall). He let out a frustrated groan.

Konan walked toward him; giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, saying, "Sakura-chan's going to be alright. You worry too much," Pein shook his head. He knew Sakura will be fine, he only worried what was going to happen to Sakura in the future…

"Konan," he got her attention. "How far are we from the headquarters?" he asked.

Her hands swiftly did the tiger hand seal… "About 5 miles…" she answered.

The orange headed shinobi nodded in satisfaction, "Let's keep going then." They followed their leader's orders and headed toward the base.

**Inside the Akatsuki Headquarters: Sasori's Room**

Pein sighed, Sasori looked up to see the leader. He got up and bowed in respect.

"Sasori… Tell me if this makes sense if Danzou was talking to you and it was raining hard… You couldn't hear anything. Tell me if 'Sakura' and 'Join' make sense." Pein explained and asked. Sasori was the genius, besides Itachi. Since Itachi couldn't hear Danzou, he would have to ask Sasori.

Sasori looked up at him, narrowing his deep brown eyes and furrowing his red eyebrows. 'Ok, so, we have 'Sakura' and 'Join'… Danzou was talking… What does he do? He owns ROOT… 'Sakura' and 'Join'… What do—Holy shit…' His eyes widen. "Shit…" he murmured.

Pein started to ask, "Na—" he was cut off by Sasori.

"Is Sakura alone in a room? The room has windows, correct? Danzou knows where the Akatsuki base is right?" Sasori practically took the leader's shoulders and shook them hard, demanding a simple 'yes' or 'no'.

"Yes, yes, and yes… Why does this have to do wi—" his eyes widened. "FUCK! KONAN!" it could be heard throughout the base. "CHECK ON SAKURA NOW!" The two men ran for their lives toward her room.

Once they got there… To their despair, they saw Konan, teary eyed, saw the floor a mess, blood everywhere, the window wide open… And, Sakura's bed empty with a note on the pillow.

**Akatsuki Meeting Room**

Pein cleared his throat as everyone got seated. Once he was about to start, he was interrupted by Deidara's question, "Ano, not to disrespect you but, where is Sakura-chan?" Sasori, Pein, and Konan hung their heads in shame. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

Pein opened his mouth, "Sakura… she… got kidnapped by Danzou." Silence evaded the room completely. He passed proof around, the proof was a small letter that said:

"_Akatsuki,_

_I know how precious your little flower is to you…_

_She was the only one that captured my attention._

_She __**will**__ join ROOT,_

_Willingly,_

_Or by force if needed. _

_What shall the poor Akatsuki do __**without a **__**medic**_

_We will be attacking in a short period of time._

_Oh, and please do remember,_

_ROOT has changed locations…_

_-Danzou"_

As the red eyed weasel read this, the temperature dropped 20 degrees… Literally. Konan was cursing every trash word she knew, hell, even in different languages! Tobi wasn't hyper, in fact he was silent and stayed still. Deidara's cheerful mood turned dull and boring. Hidan whined and mumbled at the same time, "Who am I going to sacrifice next?" he joked.

Itachi got up and left, the paper crunched in his hand and a loud _slam_ could be heard throughout the base.

**-Konohagakure: Tsunade's Office-**

The shining morning was rudely interrupted by an angered Hokage, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THAT DANZOU WAS SPOTTED **INSIDE** KONOHA'S WALLS?!?!?!" the whole office shook as the red face blonde looked devastated.

The white haired scarecrow looked glum, "Tsunade-sama, I assure you, I know what I saw. I was close enough to see Uchiha Itachi battling Danzou. I was about to interfere until I heard him say, 'Sakura _**will**_ join ROOT, whether she likes it or not. I have been spying on Akatsuki for years and I have finally seen a true prodigy…' that was all I heard."

Tsunade sighed, tears sprouting in her eyes, "D-Dismissed…" Kakashi nodded, and left to go home. He knew he was supposed to meet up with Naruto but, today just wasn't his day…

**Author's Note: **Well, there you have it:D 20 reviews please!


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: **Thanks for review minna! Does anyone watch Blood+? It's freaking awesome:D I love it… I took a "Which Blood+ character are you?" I only got Saya once, and Haji 3 times. Well, you have to admit, Haji acts like Itachi, only kinder. 

_**ANNOUNCEMENT:**_

_**Like I did for my last fan-fiction,**_

_**I did a vote for my next story I shall type. **_

_**I give you a wide selection of choice while you choose in your review.**_

_**Understand? **_

_**I also give out summaries with it!**_

**A Pirate ' s Life For Me **

**Summary : Everything is normal in the regular ninja world right ? **Right . What if we change things a bit ? Add one little note : Ninjas become pirates ; each country has a big ship that sails the never ending ocean blue . Don ' t forget our favorite organization ! Akatsuki with Deidara , Sasori , Tobi , Hidan , Kakuzu , Zetsu , Pein and Konan here to capture the Jinchuurikis across the ocean ! Our cherry blossom gets captured in a battle between Akatsuki and Konoha ; she is used for bait ! One problem …She recalls to remember her past with Itachi ! xX ItaSaku Xx

**Don ' t Give Up **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura loves to tap dance and jazz . **Though , one problem : She is horrible at it ! She gets kicked out of Konoha ' s Elite Dance Auditorium because she is terrible at it . What if …She practices in her garage and someone in her neighborhood seems to have an eye on her to improve he r skills . ItaSaku

**Doesn ' t Matter About Looks **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura : Petite , smart , people look at her as a nerd / geek . **Uchiha Sasuke : Famous , rich , handsome , smart and has many fan-girls . Yamanaka Ino : Very fat , knowledge is about average , popular and cares about looks . What if , the popular Yamanaka Ino asks the nerd Haruno Sakura to help her lose weight to get Sasuke ' s attent ion ? Sakura agrees but what if Sasuke is interested in her only ? Ino doesn ' t get Sasuke ' s attention but the lazy genius . Main pairing : SasuSaku Other pairing : ShikaIno

**Elements **

**Summary : What if the girls of Konoha found out they each can control one of the elements without chakra ? **Tenten : Earth Ino : Wind Hinata : Water Sakura : Fire But , only one girl can control all the elements out of those four kunoichis …Is it …Hinata ? Tenten ? Ino …? What if it is our little cherry blossom ? Sakura gets captured by Orochimaru because of her newly found powers …Then , who saves her ? Sasuke ? Nope , not chicken ass . Itachi ? Yup , the weasel . Main Pairing : ItaSaku Side Pairing : ShikaIno , NaruHina , NejiTen

**Crossover 3 **

**Summary: **BLOOD+, BLEACH, AND NARUTO CROSSOVER – Sakura thinks she is too useless to do anything while mostly everyone around her agrees. Just as she was about to visit her shishou, a loud crash was heard… A Hollow! The Shinigami of Soul Society arrive to save the day. Fortunately, they were recruiting shinobi for training to become a shinigami to protect Konoha. On one condition… They must be able to see the Hollow. Seeing that only very few were going, Sakura went as well. During her stay in Soul Society, she was sent to the Blood+ world to fight off Hollows. There, she met Saya, she knew about her blood, David, Julia, Riku (he's not dead), Kai, and Haji. Pairings: HajixSakuraxToushiroxItachi Main Pairing: ITASAKU

**A Black Rose **

**Summary: **Sakura, was captured when she was young by the ROOT. One day, she was to accompany Team 7 as a replacement. Danzou chose her because she was best at hiding her emotion and making fake emotions. While she on a mission to infiltrate with the Akatsuki, she caught a certain weasel's eye. Making her get captured… Making him grow some emotions back as did Sakura. What if, Sakura escaped from Akatsuki's clutches? What if, she ended up in Otogakure? Pairing: ItaSaku

**Shinigami vs. Shinobi **

**Summary: **A Hollow attacks Konohagakure. Aizen plans to attack the whole shinobi world if he cannot take control of the human world. What if, Sakura was the only one who can see them? What if Shinigami were recruiting the ones who can see the Hollows for training? What if, Sakura was an Akatsuki? What would happen if she willing went to Soul Society? What if she saw her dead parents? Pairing: ItaSaku

**! VOTE !**

_**This chapter is dedicated to:**_

_**Mrs. Chieng**_

_**Well,**_

_**She was pregnant!**_

_**So, why not?**_

_**Soon,**_

_**She will have happiness **_

_**Soon,**_

_**It will grow tougher,**_

_**But, **_

_**It will be worth it…**_

_**Soon,**_

_**She will have a child of her own!**_

_** Goddess **_

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**You have no past, no future, no ambition, no friends, no family, no nothing. What matters most are ****killing, missions, and **_**power**_**." – Danzou**

**Chapter 27 – 2 Years Later… **

The poor weasel grew upset each passing day as his little cherry blossom was still missing. ROOT has betrayed them; they took one of their members… Their family… The heart of Akatsuki, they even moved a different unknown location. Each day, Itachi would demand Pein to search for Sakura. Shouts and yells could be heard from the room. And yet, Pein refused. He, as well, was upset.

"Cheer up Pein-sama…" Konan tried soothing him. She has never seen him this glum. He wouldn't tease her, he wouldn't even talk to her as much like he did in the past. In fact, Konan was so upset, she only cursed once a day. The headquarters would feel so… so cold without their little cherry blossom. Sakura was more than a family member to them; she was their heart of Akatsuki, the only one who would keep them not to fight.

A knock was heard as the orange haired leader spoke, "Come in Itachi-san…" he knew it was Itachi. He would ask the same question everyday.

As Itachi walked in, and opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by Pein, "Itachi, I know the question. It must be hard to lose someone so special. In fact, you are the one suffering the most. I just have this feeling she will come back… I know it. We do not know where ROOT headquarters are. We do not know if Sakura lost her memory, if Danzou took it. I do not want to interfere. She will come back." For the first time… Itachi just nodded, he had the same feeling as well. He should follow it.

**ROOT Headquarters**

A certain cherry blossom headed girl was inside her room, reading a fairytale she found in the library here. She has been here for over a year, to tell everyone, it was approximately 2 years. Sakura has tried escaping, failing miserably to put it in. And then, she was punished. The punishment was worse than she expected. They would tie her up, and cast a genjutsu, seeing everyone she loved and cared for hurt while the ROOT motto was said repeatedly in her mind. Each time she was punished for her actions, the punishment gets worse.

Throughout the years, she learned her last ability, able to summon phoenixes. She was sneaky, sly, silent, powerful… and mostly dangerous. Everyone throughout the 5 great Shinobi Nation has heard of her; of course, they feared her. She has assassinated many innocent people, though secretly, she only made them unconscious and spared their lives. Danzou had removed the Curse Mark Itachi placed on her so Akatsuki would not know where she is currently.

The 14 year old pink haired girl (she got her pink hair back) stood up, and walked over to Danzou's office for the mission she was getting soon. Everyone around her all bowed respectfully as she passed, she would nod at their kindness and to let them know she knows of their presence and existence.

_Knock, knock!_

"Enter," as she walked in, she kneeled and bowed low at Danzou. 'God, I hate this man who brought me to this cursed place…' she said inwardly.

'**Shannaro!' yelled Inner Sakura as she glared flames of hatred at a Danzou plushy. **

The leader of ROOT narrowed his eyes at Sakura. "Sakura, do not think of such things. I brought you here for your own good." He read her mind, literally.

She stood up, "Gomen nasai," she apologized before she would have to be punished again.

"Do not do it again." He made himself clear as he gave her a scroll. As she took it gently, she stopped to spy an explosive note on it. Her eyes narrowed as she pulled it away and threw it out the window to hear a slight booming sound.

Danzou narrowed his own eyes, "Do not let your guard down."

"Wakari mashita," she responded as she took the real scroll which read:

'_Mission Rank: S_

_Mission Type: Spy_

_Target: Uzamaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi_

_Gather information about their weaknesses, and strength_

_Return to ROOT: 1 month_

_-Danzou'_

Her emotionless face did not falter as she saw her friends' name. She re-rolled it back up and returned it back.

"Leave today, right now, get packed… Oh, and… Your hair is black." He noticed that another ability came, it was normal to have random appearances for her.

"Hai," she spoke as she disappeared in black flames.

While inside her room, she packed all her weapons which include: kunai, shuriken, katana (sword), senbon needles, and poison. She looked in the mirror to see her eyes the color of a bright blue moonlight, and her hair a deep black. The cherry blossom sighed as she changed into the ROOT uniform. The uniform was similar to Sai's, though it was black, not a dark blue. The top was cut off at the end of her ribs, the bottom was a loose Capri like TenTen's. Her hitai-ate was placed at its usual spot, at top her head.

She placed the katana on the left side of her waist so it would be easier to grab with her right hand. As she walked out of the front gates of ROOT and headed toward Konohagakure, she was lost in the train of thoughts.

**-Konoha Gates-**

She easily passed the guards that let her in, seeing that she was expected by Tsunade. The blonde haired Hokage ordered a new teammate for Team 7, and she was it. She passed Ichiraku to see Naruto inhaling ramen up his nose. It was hard not to laugh, though, she resisted.

As he let off, he spotted a black haired girl with short hair, "Oy, who are you?"

She turned around and a gasp was heard from the Jinchurriki, "…….Are you……

**Author's Note: **mwahahahaha!!! I love being evil…  COME JOIN THE DARK SIDE!!! It has free cookies. Ok, so 470 plus 20 equals 490!


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: **Yayz! Thanks you so much for the reviews! I just love all of you!  So, I just want to thank everyone for voting, and… I shall keep all the summaries up just so that you don't have to remember the chapter of which the summaries for the new fan-fictions will be! M'kay? Kay, so, oh my god, my friends like to tease me so much. I was helping my friend with homework during lunch time at the PE grounds (like playground) and then… My friend saw the guy who I like, Jeff, and called him over, with a smirk on her face……… They are so evil! I was blushing like mad, hell, even worse than Hinata-chan!

**A Pirate ' s Life For Me **

**Summary : Everything is normal in the regular ninja world right ? **Right . What if we change things a bit ? Add one little note : Ninjas become pirates ; each country has a big ship that sails the never ending ocean blue . Don ' t forget our favorite organization ! Akatsuki with Deidara , Sasori , Tobi , Hidan , Kakuzu , Zetsu , Pein and Konan here to capture the Jinchuurikis across the ocean ! Our cherry blossom gets captured in a battle between Akatsuki and Konoha ; she is used for bait ! One problem …She recalls to remember her past with Itachi ! xX ItaSaku Xx

**Don ' t Give Up **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura loves to tap dance and jazz . **Though , one problem : She is horrible at it ! She gets kicked out of Konoha ' s Elite Dance Auditorium because she is terrible at it . What if …She practices in her garage and someone in her neighborhood seems to have an eye on her to improve he r skills . ItaSaku

**Doesn ' t Matter About Looks **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura : Petite , smart , people look at her as a nerd / geek . **Uchiha Sasuke : Famous , rich , handsome , smart and has many fan-girls . Yamanaka Ino : Very fat , knowledge is about average , popular and cares about looks . What if , the popular Yamanaka Ino asks the nerd Haruno Sakura to help her lose weight to get Sasuke ' s attent ion ? Sakura agrees but what if Sasuke is interested in her only ? Ino doesn ' t get Sasuke ' s attention but the lazy genius . Main pairing : SasuSaku Other pairing : ShikaIno

**Elements **

**Summary : What if the girls of Konoha found out they each can control one of the elements without chakra ? **Tenten : Earth Ino : Wind Hinata : Water Sakura : Fire But , only one girl can control all the elements out of those four kunoichis …Is it …Hinata ? Tenten ? Ino …? What if it is our little cherry blossom ? Sakura gets captured by Orochimaru because of her newly found powers …Then , who saves her ? Sasuke ? Nope , not chicken ass . Itachi ? Yup , the weasel . Main Pairing : ItaSaku Side Pairing : ShikaIno , NaruHina , NejiTen

**Crossover 3 **

**Summary: **BLOOD+, BLEACH, AND NARUTO CROSSOVER – Sakura thinks she is too useless to do anything while mostly everyone around her agrees. Just as she was about to visit her shishou, a loud crash was heard… A Hollow! The Shinigami of Soul Society arrive to save the day. Fortunately, they were recruiting shinobi for training to become a shinigami to protect Konoha. On one condition… They must be able to see the Hollow. Seeing that only very few were going, Sakura went as well. During her stay in Soul Society, she was sent to the Blood+ world to fight off Hollows. There, she met Saya, she knew about her blood, David, Julia, Riku (he's not dead), Kai, and Haji. Pairings: HajixSakuraxToushiroxItachi Main Pairing: ITASAKU

**A Black Rose **

**Summary: **Sakura, was captured when she was young by the ROOT. One day, she was to accompany Team 7 as a replacement. Danzou chose her because she was best at hiding her emotion and making fake emotions. While she on a mission to infiltrate with the Akatsuki, she caught a certain weasel's eye. Making her get captured… Making him grow some emotions back as did Sakura. What if, Sakura escaped from Akatsuki's clutches? What if, she ended up in Otogakure? Pairing: ItaSaku

**Shinigami vs. Shinobi **

**Summary: **A Hollow attacks Konohagakure. Aizen plans to attack the whole shinobi world if he cannot take control of the human world. What if, Sakura was the only one who can see them? What if Shinigami were recruiting the ones who can see the Hollows for training? What if, Sakura was an Akatsuki? What would happen if she willing went to Soul Society? What if she saw her dead parents? Pairing: ItaSaku

**! VOTE !**

**Voting Results (we are still voting until this story is over):**

_**A Pirate's Life for Me: 4**_

_**Don't Give Up: 1**_

_**Doesn't Matter About Looks: 0 (lol)**_

_**Elements: 8**_

_**Crossover 3: 4**_

_**A Black Rose: 5**_

_**Shinigami vs. Shinobi: 6**_

**Author's Note: **Lol, and yet, from the last vote, Elements is still famous! Well, I will continue this vote until I am completely done with it! Sooooo, yeah.

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Gaara**_

_**He thought he was different,**_

_**He knew something was wrong…**_

_**He wanted to find an importance,**_

_**Of his existents**_

_**He wanted to live,**_

_**To just have a friend,**_

_**And yet…**_

_**After learning a lesson,**_

_**He became the Kazekage.**_

_** Goddess **_

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Prove to me your existents…" – Gaara of the Sand**

**Chapter 28 – Mission: Meeting Old Friends**

…Are you…….The new teammate Tsunade-obaachan assigned Team 7 to?" Naruto smiled clumsily and scratched the backside of his blonde head.

Sakura gave a fake, though the appearance looks real, smile and spoke, "Hai, you are?"

"Uzamaki Naruto! I'm going to become Hokage one day, dattebayo!" he screamed to the whole village. She inwardly sweat dropped at Naruto's childish actions.

"Aa, I must go to my temporary home for now, ja ne," she responded and waved a short good bye while Naruto stood there, confused.

'That was too close…' she sighed in relief inwardly. **'No shit! Next time, interrupt someone when they are about to say your name.' Inner Sakura advised her. **'Demo, it would be too obvious I'm hiding something. Besides, I changed.' She replied to Inner whom 'huffed' and stomped away in the darkness.

As she opened the door to her old apartment, she saw that everything was in place as it was when she left to Akatsuki. Letting out a sigh, for which seemed to be the umpteenth time today, she changed into her regular combat clothes.

The top part similar to TenTen's though it was cut off at the end of her ribcage and was a blood red. The bottom was the same as Temari's only black with the same fish netting. When she was about to unpack, a sound was heard at the window. Her instincts immediately kicked in as she hopped to her feet and disappeared behind the mysterious foe, placing a kunai near the enemy's throat, tempting to slit it.

"Nande?!" A squeaky voice was heard and Sakura recognized it. 'TenTen… I remember that Mickey Mouse voice anywhere.' She thought.

"Gomen nasai," she let go of the kunai and put it carefully back into her pouch. "My name is Saya (A/N: I know, I got it from Blood+, but I like that name)." she gave an unnoticeable fake smile. TenTen saw the hitai-ate on her head and smiled back.

"My name is TenTen! I heard a new kunoichi is replacing Sasuke-san. You must be her." TenTen spoke.

Sakura started asking, "Who replaced Amachi Ami? I heard that she got assassinated by Akatsuki."

"Hai, Yamanaka Ino is replacing her. She is just so annoying. I feel awful for you Saya-chan!" TenTen groaned. Sakura laughed (I'm still using her name, only characters use her fake name) and happily (remember, all FAKE) said, "I'm used to annoying people. I used to baby-sit bickering adults when I was a Genin."

TenTen giggled as well, "I know, how about you come join me to meet the Hyuuga's! I bet Hinata will get along with you quite fine." Sakura agreed. 'It's nice being back here…' she smiled, almost a true one.

**-Hyuuga Mansion-**

The sliding door slid open as Neji easily pushed it to the side to see his girlfriend, "TenTen-chan," he gave a quick kiss on the cheek and narrowed his white Byakugan eyes. "Who are you?"

"Saya, Team 7's new replacement for Uchiha Sasuke." She answered emotionlessly. He nodded in satisfaction. As they both walked in they saw the Hyuuga heiress, her hair remained long and her eyes were pale with a tint of lavender.

"Ohayo Neji-niisan," she yawned. "Ohayo TenTen-chan," she sat down and looked up again.

Neji knew she didn't want to speak up again for who knows how many times, "Saya, the new replacement for Uchiha Sasuke." He answered as a smile crossed Hinata's face.

She spoke up, "Ohayo Saya-chan." The cherry blossom said the same thing and sat down next to Hinata to talk while TenTen and Neji 'train' out back.

"So, which village did you originally come from?" the shy Hyuuga asked as she poured tea into her cup and Sakura's cup.

"Snow," the first thing that came to mind was that. The temporary black haired girl had been there for many missions, in fact, she has been there so many times, she knew the history and rules.

Hinata was amazed, "Su goi! It must be hard to travel so far." Sakura shook her head.

"I was glad to leave."

Hinata looked taken back, "N-Nani?" she never knew anyone who hated their own village, the one where they were born and grew up in!

"The Snow country just had war recently with the Lightening country. So, meaning that many stuff was destroyed, the Elders refused to give food or money to the poor. The shinobis and kunoichis had to get paid by labor, no missions since the rest of the countries have heard how we lost many ninjas. I couldn't bare to see those unfortunate children beg for food…" what the black haired goddess said was all true.

"Sou ka… I hate wars. You did the right thing to come here. It pained you to see the hurt villagers and such more, so you leave them to be free of the pain. And, by volunteering to help Konoha, I'm sure it will get paid enough to restore the village." Hinata concluded.

"Hn…" the cherry blossom looked at the time from the clock on the wall which read, 9:25 AM. "I have to go meet my team now. Arigatou Hinata-san for the tea!" with that she disappeared before Hinata could say a simple 'good bye'.

**Author's Note: **M'kays, REVIEW PLEASE! So, the TOTAL should be 510 reviews. **JOIN THE DARK SIDE: We have donuts and cookies:3 **


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: **Hi-ya minna!  I'm so glad the kid who bullies me at school got caught! No, he doesn't hurt me physically. He makes fun of me. He used to make fun of my acne, though it's completely gone now and his friend has way more than I used to!

During PE, 7th period, he teased me like, "What the hell is that on your face?!" and them the boys around him start snickering and I ran away… I told my best friend, Tiffany Ha, and oh my god, she was pissed! She literally yelled at him, "LEAVE JENNY ALONE YOU PIG!" and then other girls heard the problem and actually yelled at him, "_Well_, Mr. Piggy…" "Monster!" "Hey, do you cook your own bacon?" and then, a girl named Jocelyn Choyce came up and told on Adam (the bully). My god, you should see his face…:D I wanted to scream at him…

**A Pirate ' s Life For Me **

**Summary : Everything is normal in the regular ninja world right ? **Right . What if we change things a bit ? Add one little note : Ninjas become pirates ; each country has a big ship that sails the never ending ocean blue . Don ' t forget our favorite organization ! Akatsuki with Deidara , Sasori , Tobi , Hidan , Kakuzu , Zetsu , Pein and Konan here to capture the Jinchuurikis across the ocean ! Our cherry blossom gets captured in a battle between Akatsuki and Konoha ; she is used for bait ! One problem …She recalls to remember her past with Itachi ! xX ItaSaku Xx

**Don ' t Give Up **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura loves to tap dance and jazz . **Though , one problem : She is horrible at it ! She gets kicked out of Konoha ' s Elite Dance Auditorium because she is terrible at it . What if …She practices in her garage and someone in her neighborhood seems to have an eye on her to improve he r skills . ItaSaku

**Doesn ' t Matter About Looks **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura : Petite , smart , people look at her as a nerd / geek . **Uchiha Sasuke : Famous , rich , handsome , smart and has many fan-girls . Yamanaka Ino : Very fat , knowledge is about average , popular and cares about looks . What if , the popular Yamanaka Ino asks the nerd Haruno Sakura to help her lose weight to get Sasuke ' s attent ion ? Sakura agrees but what if Sasuke is interested in her only ? Ino doesn ' t get Sasuke ' s attention but the lazy genius . Main pairing : SasuSaku Other pairing : ShikaIno

**Elements **

**Summary : What if the girls of Konoha found out they each can control one of the elements without chakra ? **Tenten : Earth Ino : Wind Hinata : Water Sakura : Fire But , only one girl can control all the elements out of those four kunoichis …Is it …Hinata ? Tenten ? Ino …? What if it is our little cherry blossom ? Sakura gets captured by Orochimaru because of her newly found powers …Then , who saves her ? Sasuke ? Nope , not chicken ass . Itachi ? Yup , the weasel . Main Pairing : ItaSaku Side Pairing : ShikaIno , NaruHina , NejiTen

**Crossover 3 **

**Summary: **BLOOD+, BLEACH, AND NARUTO CROSSOVER – Sakura thinks she is too useless to do anything while mostly everyone around her agrees. Just as she was about to visit her shishou, a loud crash was heard… A Hollow! The Shinigami of Soul Society arrive to save the day. Fortunately, they were recruiting shinobi for training to become a shinigami to protect Konoha. On one condition… They must be able to see the Hollow. Seeing that only very few were going, Sakura went as well. During her stay in Soul Society, she was sent to the Blood+ world to fight off Hollows. There, she met Saya, she knew about her blood, David, Julia, Riku (he's not dead), Kai, and Haji. Pairings: HajixSakuraxToushiroxItachi Main Pairing: ITASAKU

**A Black Rose **

**Summary: **Sakura, was captured when she was young by the ROOT. One day, she was to accompany Team 7 as a replacement. Danzou chose her because she was best at hiding her emotion and making fake emotions. While she on a mission to infiltrate with the Akatsuki, she caught a certain weasel's eye. Making her get captured… Making him grow some emotions back as did Sakura. What if, Sakura escaped from Akatsuki's clutches? What if, she ended up in Otogakure? Pairing: ItaSaku

**Shinigami vs. Shinobi **

**Summary: **A Hollow attacks Konohagakure. Aizen plans to attack the whole shinobi world if he cannot take control of the human world. What if, Sakura was the only one who can see them? What if Shinigami were recruiting the ones who can see the Hollows for training? What if, Sakura was an Akatsuki? What would happen if she willing went to Soul Society? What if she saw her dead parents? Pairing: ItaSaku

_**NEW CHOICE UNDERNEATH!**_

**Love is a Dangerous Game **

**Summary: **Here at Konoha High, we have the highest curriculum. We have all the needed subjects. Everyone gets along perfectly… Right? DEAD. WRONG.. Sure, they did have high curriculum, but they have bullies, tests, freaky teachers, and other weird stuff! Haruno Sakura, new to the area was a new student. She always got A+'s in all her classes… Though, not one easiest class of all… PE. Konoha High just hired a new PE teacher since Gai was too 'youthful'. His name was Uchiha Itachi… In fact, he was the youngest teacher, only 18 years old while everyone else is 15. Will the weasel help Sakura? Will love blossom upon those two? Pairing: ItaSaku

_**!VOTE!**_

**Author's Note: ****YOU CAN VOTE AGAIN IF YOU WISH!!!**

**Voting Results:**

_**A Pirate's Life for Me: 4**_

_**Don't Give Up: 1**_

_**(Doesn't Matter About Looks is taken off, since no body will vote for it)**_

_**Elements: 9**_

_**Crossover 3: 7**_

_**A Black Rose: 7**_

_**Shinigami vs. Shinobi: 9**_

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**My lovely reviewers!**_

_** Goddess **_

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Dattebayo! I'm going to be Hokage someday! Sakura-chan, will you treat me to ramen?" – Uzamaki Naruto**

**Chapter 29 – On a Mission to Spy, to Go to a Mission**

The sunshine seemed to be mocking Haruno Sakura as she walked from one street to another, not caring if she was late, knowing Kakashi would be later than her. Some of the villagers stared at her awkwardly. The black haired kunoichi was used to it. Since many people have seen her, and/or heard of her they stare in fright, shock, or hatred. Konoha villagers were trying to analyze her, seeing if she was the ROOT member.

They noticed her hair was black, so one at a time, they all went back to doing their business. She almost sighed in relief until she saw someone behind her, his chakra was too familiar not to notice right away… The… Scarecrow!

"Kakashi-san, you're late," she turned around and gave him an emotionless expression that did not look like the Sakura he knew.

He laughed nervously and spoke, "You too,"

She gave a small smile, "Touché," his visible eye crinkled as he flipped out his perverted now, green book, Icha Icha TacTics.

As they both approached the field Naruto waved at Sakura, "Konichiwa Saya-chan!" she smiled back.

There, you could see the smiling Pig (WARNING: A lot of Ino bashing). When they both approached, Kakashi put his pocket sized book away into his pouch and spoke, "Hai, introduce yourselves since we have a new addition to the wannabe-ninjas group!" he said happily as Naruto and Ino looked angered. Sakura had her usual emotionless face on.

Ino went first, "Yamanaka Ino, the most _beautiful, gorgeous, and talented_ girl in Konoha!" Kakashi sighed inwardly.

Naruto went second, "Uzamaki Naruto, I'm going to become Hokage someday, dattebayo!"

Next, Kakashi, "Hatake Kakashi, still single." He winked his visible onyx eyes at Sakura who shivered inwardly while her Inner threw up, literally.

Last, Sakura, "Saya, and, you're old and you're flirting with me." She pointed out as Kakashi laughed nervously. Naruto rolled on the floor while Ino raised an eye brow at her.

"Yes…" he sweat dropped. "Well, today, let's have some fun and spar, me vs. Naruto, and Ino vs. Saya." They nodded and Naruto and Kakashi disappeared in a different direction.

Ino started, "So, you think you're so smart huh?"

Sakura replied with a smartass answer, "I know I am, but what are you?"

She twitched, "You bitch!" she threw a kunai toward Sakura, though she dodged it easily without having to even look.

"Me? Bitch? Oh, I thought you meant yourself…" she shrugged. Ino really looked like pissed pig now. 'It is so easy to her pissed! And, to top it all off, it's hell of fun!' she smirked.

That was when the real fight begun…. Between the middle of the fight, Kakashi beat Naruto while they watched the two girls fight.

As Sakura threw a punch enhanced with chakra, she remembered she could not use her old techniques. They would recognize her immediately. 'Shi matta…' she cursed in her mind. **'No shit, it's so annoying!' complained Inner Sakura.**

She materialized a bow made out of shadow. Kakashi was the first to notice, 'Nani…?' he was surprised a Chuunin was able to invent a jutsu this advanced.

Ino was confused, now, everyone was gathering around. Even some villagers. Sakura readied the bow with a shadow made out of her own shadow which disappeared from the ground. Ino ran, trying not to get hit, never knowing Sakura had deadly accuracy.

"This is nearly ending…" she whispered as she let go, sending the shadow arrow whizzing past amazed faces, shooting through the shocked and frozen Ino. She looked down, expecting to see her own blood. Though, she only saw the arrow, going through slowly.

Once it was inside her, Sakura smirked, "Kage Mane Kai no jutsu (Shadow Release no jutsu)!" Ino's shadow disappeared slowly as a shadow shaped as Sakura formed on the ground.

Now, the Nara's were paying their full attention.

"What did you do?!" Ino screamed, for she could not move.

"Simple, I shot my shadow toward you, making it go through. And, once it went through it took over your shadow, making me in control. It is similar to the Nara clan's Kage jutsus, though mine can last as long as possible. It will only release if I kill the user trapped in it… Or, some other way," she spoke in a emotionless tone with a expression-free face.

The clever cherry blossom looked at the ground to see the shadow shaped in as Ino. She took a kunai, as did Ino. They both stabbed the shadow! Ino spilled blood and fainted, as did Sakura. The crowd was taken back.

Kakashi stood, "There is no winners…"

A voice came from a nearby cherry blossom tree, "Yes there is," It was the real goddess. The water clone of Sakura disappeared as the real Sakura jumped from the tree, free of any scratches.

Applauses could be heard from every part of Konohagakure.

"Saya is the winner!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged her. She pushed herself off of him, not wanting to get close to him because she would have to leave soon. She made a wise decision to push them away, it would be harder to say good bye to them.

Shizune came running, with TonTon in her arms. Kakashi gave her a hug and a pat on her head as the jet black haired woman gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Team 7 has a mission to Otogakure to infiltrate with Orochimaru, I need you to just spy on him and if by any chance, see Sasuke, bring him back. You are leaving right now." She disappeared back to her master, Tsunade.

**Akatsuki Headquarters**

Kisame, Konan, Sasori, and Itachi was in the damp cave with Pein whom in front of them, informing their upcoming mission, "It is very simple, assassin Orochimaru, you start today."

Everyone and Akatsuki was still glum that day, that week, that month, that year… Though, they never knew that the mission would end up a disaster…

**Author's Note: **For the total of the reviews I should get 530 reviews! Arigatou minna!  I might not type tomorrow because it is Denise's birthday.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: **The chapter might be short today since I have a birthday party to attend… Yeah, it's my friend's, Denise's, birthday:D

**A Pirate ' s Life For Me **

**Summary : Everything is normal in the regular ninja world right ? **Right . What if we change things a bit ? Add one little note : Ninjas become pirates ; each country has a big ship that sails the never ending ocean blue . Don ' t forget our favorite organization ! Akatsuki with Deidara , Sasori , Tobi , Hidan , Kakuzu , Zetsu , Pein and Konan here to capture the Jinchuurikis across the ocean ! Our cherry blossom gets captured in a battle between Akatsuki and Konoha ; she is used for bait ! One problem …She recalls to remember her past with Itachi ! xX ItaSaku Xx

**Don ' t Give Up **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura loves to tap dance and jazz . **Though , one problem : She is horrible at it ! She gets kicked out of Konoha ' s Elite Dance Auditorium because she is terrible at it . What if …She practices in her garage and someone in her neighborhood seems to have an eye on her to improve he r skills . ItaSaku

**Doesn ' t Matter About Looks **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura : Petite , smart , people look at her as a nerd / geek . **Uchiha Sasuke : Famous , rich , handsome , smart and has many fan-girls . Yamanaka Ino : Very fat , knowledge is about average , popular and cares about looks . What if , the popular Yamanaka Ino asks the nerd Haruno Sakura to help her lose weight to get Sasuke ' s attent ion ? Sakura agrees but what if Sasuke is interested in her only ? Ino doesn ' t get Sasuke ' s attention but the lazy genius . Main pairing : SasuSaku Other pairing : ShikaIno

**Elements **

**Summary : What if the girls of Konoha found out they each can control one of the elements without chakra ? **Tenten : Earth Ino : Wind Hinata : Water Sakura : Fire But , only one girl can control all the elements out of those four kunoichis …Is it …Hinata ? Tenten ? Ino …? What if it is our little cherry blossom ? Sakura gets captured by Orochimaru because of her newly found powers …Then , who saves her ? Sasuke ? Nope , not chicken ass . Itachi ? Yup , the weasel . Main Pairing : ItaSaku Side Pairing : ShikaIno , NaruHina , NejiTen

**Crossover 3 **

**Summary: **BLOOD+, BLEACH, AND NARUTO CROSSOVER – Sakura thinks she is too useless to do anything while mostly everyone around her agrees. Just as she was about to visit her shishou, a loud crash was heard… A Hollow! The Shinigami of Soul Society arrive to save the day. Fortunately, they were recruiting shinobi for training to become a shinigami to protect Konoha. On one condition… They must be able to see the Hollow. Seeing that only very few were going, Sakura went as well. During her stay in Soul Society, she was sent to the Blood+ world to fight off Hollows. There, she met Saya, she knew about her blood, David, Julia, Riku (he's not dead), Kai, and Haji. Pairings: HajixSakuraxToushiroxItachi Main Pairing: ITASAKU

**A Black Rose **

**Summary: **Sakura, was captured when she was young by the ROOT. One day, she was to accompany Team 7 as a replacement. Danzou chose her because she was best at hiding her emotion and making fake emotions. While she on a mission to infiltrate with the Akatsuki, she caught a certain weasel's eye. Making her get captured… Making him grow some emotions back as did Sakura. What if, Sakura escaped from Akatsuki's clutches? What if, she ended up in Otogakure? Pairing: ItaSaku

**Shinigami vs. Shinobi **

**Summary: **A Hollow attacks Konohagakure. Aizen plans to attack the whole shinobi world if he cannot take control of the human world. What if, Sakura was the only one who can see them? What if Shinigami were recruiting the ones who can see the Hollows for training? What if, Sakura was an Akatsuki? What would happen if she willing went to Soul Society? What if she saw her dead parents? Pairing: ItaSaku

**Love is a Dangerous Game **

**Summary: **Here at Konoha High, we have the highest curriculum. We have all the needed subjects. Everyone gets along perfectly… Right? DEAD. WRONG.. Sure, they did have high curriculum, but they have bullies, tests, freaky teachers, and other weird stuff! Haruno Sakura, new to the area was a new student. She always got A+'s in all her classes… Though, not one easiest class of all… PE. Konoha High just hired a new PE teacher since Gai was too 'youthful'. His name was Uchiha Itachi… In fact, he was the youngest teacher, only 18 years old while everyone else is 15. Will the weasel help Sakura? Will love blossom upon those two? Pairing: ItaSaku

_**!VOTE!**_

**Author's Note: ****YOU CAN VOTE AGAIN IF YOU WISH!!!**

**Voting Results:**

_**A Pirate's Life for Me: 6**_

_**Don't Give Up: 1**_

_**Doesn't Matter About Looks: 1**_

_**Elements: 13**_

_**Crossover 3: 13**_

_**A Black Rose: 15**_

_**Shinigami vs. Shinobi: 12**_

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Denise Anaya **_

_**It's her birthday!**_

_** Goddess **_

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**FUCK YEAH!" – Konan of Akatsuki**

**Chapter 30 – Spying**

The wind was calm today… It swept the black haired goddess's hair back and forth of every gracious step she took. Every step would be a step to death and/or life for her. It was unusually silent… Besides Naruto and Ino bickering if Ramen was healthy or fattening.

"I keep telling you, ramen is perfectly healthy!" Naruto retorted.

"No, it's not! They have all those artificial flavoring inside it, look at you, you look so fat!" Ino yelled back.

"Chouji is fat and do you complain about it? No! And, besides, Ramen makes you WIN!" Naruto gave Sakura the 'good guy' pose; with a thumbs up and a smile that freaked her out. Kakashi's annoying giggles could be heard from behind that perverted book that made Sakura pissed.

"Chouji is fat because he needs it, he inherited it. And, how can ramen make you win if you are a loser? You are such a baka!" Ino flipped her hair like a sassy brat. Actually, she is one.

"Hmmm… Well, let's see, I beat Kiba in the Chuunin Exams, Neji in the second round, I beat Gaara of the Sand… I saved the whole Mist… Well…?" Naruto smirked as Ino had her mouth open to say something, though the only thing that came out was air.

She then spoke up after 2 minutes of silence, "What do you think Saya?"

"…" all was silent, that got Ino pissed. The pig grabbed her collar and tried lifting her up, though she failed miserably.

"God damn it, you weigh a ton…" Ino complained.

Sakura raised an eye brow, "I only weigh 80 pounds…" that wasn't a lot for a 14 year old…

Ino gaped, "Are you on a diet or something?! I need to know your secret!!!"

She answered, "I eat regularly, bitch. And, keep your paws to yourself." She held up her middle finger, walking off into the mist, out of sight, though Kakashi could sense her chakra nearby. He smiled under his mask. 'Finally someone who has enough courage to flip Ino off!' he cheered inwardly.

Ino was taken back, "Nani?! She will pay! No one gets away with my rath…" Naruto pointed something out, "Umm… She did leave you," Everyone sweat dropped.

**-Outside of Orochimaru's Lair-**

The newly made Team 7 was gathered in a bush, creating a plan.

"Hai," Kakashi started. "I suggest Saya will be the spy. Since Oto has not found out Team 7's new addition. You don't have to change your appearance. Just act a little different."

Sakura nodded. Kakashi handed her a cape with a hood that covered most of her face except her mouth.

"Just so that you won't get cold!" stated their caring sensei. The goddess took it and dressed quickly.

As she knocked on the cold hard door, she stabbed her thigh with a kunai as the part of the mission. She gave out a realistic scream that sent shivers down anyone's spine. The door opened to see… Yakushi Kabuto.

"O-Onegai… H-Help m-me…" she begged with fake tears running down her porcelain face. In the bushes, Naruto was in thought, 'She's good…' **'Aa… I sense an unusual feeling about her though… Too bad she isn't my container,' Kyuubi shrugged. **'Gaki (kid)…' Naruto snickered. **'I'm older than you, urasai!' **'….' He remained silent after that smartass remark.

Kabuto didn't know what to do, "Well…" 'I'm _way_ too nice…' he thought. "Fine," he bent down and removed the kunai as 'Saya' hissed. He healed the wound no problem.

She stood up, not to sure about it, "A-Arigatou… I didn't have enough chakra to heal myself…" a smile crossed her face.

The silver haired medic asked, "You are a medic as well? What happened to you?"

She began her make-believe story, "I was part of a very unknown clan, we traveled a lot. And, a lot of people get hurt. I went to get water, when I saw the rest of my relatives fighting off missing-nin. I wanted to help, but it was too late, my clan is dead, I'm the last one…

"Before the missing-nin left, they fought me, surprisingly, I won, demo I ended up getting a fatal wound…. Gomen for the trouble, I hope I can repay you however you want me to. Maybe… Someone needs a sparring partner? Or, I'm sure they might need an extra medic. As you can see, I have no where to go." She finished.

'I only know one person who can talk that much… Sakura?' he thought. Then, he went for a shot, "May I ask you if… Are you Haruno Sakura?" he whispered the last part.

She smirked, "It took you long enough to notice Kabutops!" he already knew about the other world in the clouds, he knew all about her, even her appearance changing.

"Come in…?" he was acting when they both sensed Sasuke and Orochimaru's chakra.

"Saya, just Saya…" she acted her emotionless self.

"Kabuto-kun, what is the meaning of this girl here?" the snake demanded a straight answer.

"She was found outside the door with a fatal wound. She comes from an unknown clan called Fubuki (storm). Her clan was attacked by rogue ninjas and she managed to escape." Kabuto said. He winked at Sakura secretly, she didn't have to create a name.

Orochimaru raised a black eyebrow, "Oh? I would like to speak with Saya-chan alone…" the two disappeared.

"Nani?" she still had on the emotionless façade.

"I have never heard of such clan…" he muttered loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Kabuto-san said my clan was _unknown_. I told him right before you and Uchiha came." She calmly said.

Orochimaru gave her a mocking smile, "Which villa—" she interrupted him with the answer, "Snow."

"Sou ka…" a silence pause came cross the lone room. "I hear you have nowhere to go. I cannot just let you stay here without a purpose Saya-chan." He slithered.

"I am a medical ninja, far better than Tsunade herself. I inherited her monstrous strength by becoming one of her unnamed apprentice. I had to keep a secret." She explained.

"I have a medic already." He muttered.

She resumed, "I am from an unknown clan. Fubuki can control the elements, even the darkness and light."

He grew interested, "I will let you share a room with Kimimaro-kun," she smirked inwardly. "Tomorrow, you shall fight one of my followers to see if this is not a bluff you are saying now. Until then… Ja ne." he disappeared out of darkness.

**-Kimimaro-**

He groaned, 'Sakura's back?! I'll need Advil again…' he thought as he saw Sakura standing in the doorway with an evil smirk masked on her perfect face.

"Well, we meet again," she sat in a chair and began unpacking, though she did not take off her cloak (the one Kakashi gave her).

"Aa… Nice to see you again Saku—What the hell?!" he shouted because Sakura covered his mouth as he yanked it off.

"In the base, you have to call me by my given name Danzou-sama gave me, Saya." She said.

"Alright, alright… sheesh," he rolled his dark green eyes.

**Next Day: Training Grounds 7**

As 'Saya' walked, her cloak on and her weapons hidden, she saw many villagers and shinobis of all levels and ages. The sun shined down, though not her face, her hood which was always up, covering her pale face.

The birds were not chirping which angered Sakura a little, making her snap her fingers hidden, the birds started singing. The innocent Academy students were actually smiling, the rather grumpy Jounins were pissed, for they aimed their kunai's at the singing birds. _Clash!_ The sound of kunais scraping against each other… Everyone turned to see Sakura with a hand held kunai.

"So, you're my opponent…" 'Saya' turned to the voice… "Weakling."

**Author's Note: **LOL, Denise has a Wii! Man, she's hella good at tennis… I'm better at other games, though Tennis is AWESOME. I want a Wii…


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: **Well, then… lol, I was about to type a chapter at Valley Fair, Sony:D It was so funny, every Naruto-fans were like, looking at me, and reading! And, this is so freaky, I met one of my readers! Not a reviewer, a reader. Her name is Marcia! Lol, she's real nice and we talked a bit, that is, until I had to leave D:. Oh well, I just have a feeling I'll meet her again…

**A Pirate ' s Life For Me **

**Summary : Everything is normal in the regular ninja world right ? **Right . What if we change things a bit ? Add one little note : Ninjas become pirates ; each country has a big ship that sails the never ending ocean blue . Don ' t forget our favorite organization ! Akatsuki with Deidara , Sasori , Tobi , Hidan , Kakuzu , Zetsu , Pein and Konan here to capture the Jinchuurikis across the ocean ! Our cherry blossom gets captured in a battle between Akatsuki and Konoha ; she is used for bait ! One problem …She recalls to remember her past with Itachi ! xX ItaSaku Xx

**Don ' t Give Up **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura loves to tap dance and jazz . **Though , one problem : She is horrible at it ! She gets kicked out of Konoha ' s Elite Dance Auditorium because she is terrible at it . What if …She practices in her garage and someone in her neighborhood seems to have an eye on her to improve he r skills . ItaSaku

**Doesn ' t Matter About Looks **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura : Petite , smart , people look at her as a nerd / geek . **Uchiha Sasuke : Famous , rich , handsome , smart and has many fan-girls . Yamanaka Ino : Very fat , knowledge is about average , popular and cares about looks . What if , the popular Yamanaka Ino asks the nerd Haruno Sakura to help her lose weight to get Sasuke ' s attent ion ? Sakura agrees but what if Sasuke is interested in her only ? Ino doesn ' t get Sasuke ' s attention but the lazy genius . Main pairing : SasuSaku Other pairing : ShikaIno

**Elements **

**Summary : What if the girls of Konoha found out they each can control one of the elements without chakra ? **Tenten : Earth Ino : Wind Hinata : Water Sakura : Fire But , only one girl can control all the elements out of those four kunoichis …Is it …Hinata ? Tenten ? Ino …? What if it is our little cherry blossom ? Sakura gets captured by Orochimaru because of her newly found powers …Then , who saves her ? Sasuke ? Nope , not chicken ass . Itachi ? Yup , the weasel . Main Pairing : ItaSaku Side Pairing : ShikaIno , NaruHina , NejiTen

**Crossover 3 **

**Summary: **BLOOD+, BLEACH, AND NARUTO CROSSOVER – Sakura thinks she is too useless to do anything while mostly everyone around her agrees. Just as she was about to visit her shishou, a loud crash was heard… A Hollow! The Shinigami of Soul Society arrive to save the day. Fortunately, they were recruiting shinobi for training to become a shinigami to protect Konoha. On one condition… They must be able to see the Hollow. Seeing that only very few were going, Sakura went as well. During her stay in Soul Society, she was sent to the Blood+ world to fight off Hollows. There, she met Saya, she knew about her blood, David, Julia, Riku (he's not dead), Kai, and Haji. Pairings: HajixSakuraxToushiroxItachi Main Pairing: ITASAKU

**A Black Rose **

**Summary: **Sakura, was captured when she was young by the ROOT. One day, she was to accompany Team 7 as a replacement. Danzou chose her because she was best at hiding her emotion and making fake emotions. While she on a mission to infiltrate with the Akatsuki, she caught a certain weasel's eye. Making her get captured… Making him grow some emotions back as did Sakura. What if, Sakura escaped from Akatsuki's clutches? What if, she ended up in Otogakure? Pairing: ItaSaku

**Shinigami vs. Shinobi **

**Summary: **A Hollow attacks Konohagakure. Aizen plans to attack the whole shinobi world if he cannot take control of the human world. What if, Sakura was the only one who can see them? What if Shinigami were recruiting the ones who can see the Hollows for training? What if, Sakura was an Akatsuki? What would happen if she willing went to Soul Society? What if she saw her dead parents? Pairing: ItaSaku

**Love is a Dangerous Game **

**Summary: **Here at Konoha High, we have the highest curriculum. We have all the needed subjects. Everyone gets along perfectly… Right? DEAD. WRONG.. Sure, they did have high curriculum, but they have bullies, tests, freaky teachers, and other weird stuff! Haruno Sakura, new to the area was a new student. She always got A+'s in all her classes… Though, not one easiest class of all… PE. Konoha High just hired a new PE teacher since Gai was too 'youthful'. His name was Uchiha Itachi… In fact, he was the youngest teacher, only 18 years old while everyone else is 15. Will the weasel help Sakura? Will love blossom upon those two? Pairing: ItaSaku

_**NEW CHOICE BELOW!!!**_

**F.O.D **

**Summary: **Camping is fun? Right? Well, for some people… Sakura and everyone else (Rookie Nine) go camping for the whole summer! They go to Konoha High, school starts soon… But, what if they can't find their way out? What if… They just end up walking farther into the depth of the haunted forest? What if, every step they take, is death… They see supernatural stuff, red eyes are haunting poor Sakura. They grow angry and split apart, leaving poor Sakura all alone… What if, she sees the same red eyes haunting her in her dreams? Where will the red eyed man take her? Pairing: ItaSaku

_**VOTE AGAIN!**_

_**VOTE!**_

**Voting Results:**

_**A Pirate's Life for Me: 7**_

_**Don't Give Up: 2**_

_**Doesn't Matter About Looks: 1**_

_**Elements: 14**_

_**Crossover 3: 16**_

_**A Black Rose: 16**_

_**Shinigami vs. Shinobi: 15**_

**_Love is a Dangerous Game: 4_**

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**The guy who made YouTube**_

_**Well,**_

_**You can't blame me for choosing him…**_

_**Am I right? **_

_**Lol**_

_**Goddess **_

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Shut up or I'll slap you!" – Yamanaka Ino**

**Chapter 31 – The Battle**

Her eyes twitched behind the hood over her head. 'Oh no, he did _not_ just call me weak!' she roared inwardly. Sakura was always vicious whenever someone called her names. Her moonlight blue eyes turned a dangerous red (not sharingans, it's the ability). 'Calm down…' her chakra relaxed and it let out a smooth aura. Her breath that she let out was visible because of the morning mist.

She turned to see, Kidoumaru, "Well, why don't you remove that cloak of yours and show me the face that will soon see Death?"

She didn't want to say anything, instead she shook her head. He glared at her, "Are you testing my patience? I guess I'll have to start first then…" he started by disappearing and reappearing into the sky above her, landing a kick on her head, only to be block.

She blocked by grabbing his ankle and threw him to a tree that broke down. 'I underestimated him…' he thought. She saw him spit out blood to the left and did several hand seals.

"Kumonenkin! **(1)**" he shouted as golden liquid spilled from his mouth, he many hands formed it into six spiky kunai. She narrowed her eyes.

The black haired girl charged head first and punched without chakra, seeing blood flow slowly out other knuckles because of the deadly spikes. She grabbed her black gloves and placed them on her hand, ready for battle now.

"There is no way you can break this, this is as strong as steel!" he spoke in a pride filled tone. She charged again, ready to add 10 percent of her chakra into her fist.

As it hit, cracking noises could be heard… The crowd gasped as the kunais in Kidoumaru's hand all broke.

"Kuso… Nice hit, I'll give you that… I'll end this with—N-Nani?" he saw her hold up a finger (not the middle, people! XD). He was confused as he stared at it…

Soon, someone appeared in front of him and inserted their own chakra into him, canceling the Genjutsu Itachi taught her called, Utakata **(2)** . Kidoumaru regained energy and scowled.

'They are cheating…' she 'tch'ed in her thoughts. 'This is boring, I'm ending this…' Before she could moved, her opponent yelled a technique, "Kumosouka **(3)**!!!" he started spitting spider webs that looked like flowers. This caught Sakura off guard and one of them hit her, sending her flying to a tree. _Thump!_ A small river of blood streamed down the corner of her mouth. The taste of blood made her feel… sadistic, she didn't like the feeling and pushed it away. The blood tasted a sweet metallic taste.

Kidoumaru approached her, threw a kunai that kit the top of her hood, making it reveal her face. Gasps were heard, Otogakure had not many kunoichis… To think, a girl almost beating one of the Sound 5!

Her moonlight eyes glared at the crowd, they soon turned a bloodthirsty red. Her panting grew rougher and harder. 'God damn it, I'm losing control… Calm, calm… Kakashi and the others are watching, I don't want them asking questions…..' she comforted herself.

'**Want me to help a little Saku-chan?' her Inner Sakura offered help which Outer gladly accepted.**

Her red eyes turned to the usual moonlight blue. She secretly entered chakra into hands, careful not to touch the web yet as Kidoumaru regained from the shock that he was actually fighting a girl.

He placed a kunai near her neck, only drawing a little flow of blood that ran down her neck… 'Wait…' she closed her eyes, ready to surprise him. 'Now!' as she opened her eyes, the chakra in her hands cut through the webs and knocked the shocked many armed shinobi out.

Sakura panted and healed her wounds, placing the hood back on top of her head, not to hide her identity, but it was cold. Silence surrounded her as the tacking sounds of her boots (from Shippuuden) walked away.

**Ninjutsus used in this Chapter:**

**Kumonenkin - **Kumonenkin is a Ninjutsu technique unique to Kidoumaru. Kidoumaru has the ability to release a form of golden liquid from his mouth and sweat glands. When this liquid hits the air it can harden to be as strong as steel. Kidoumaru can use this technique to then form deadly spikes or other projectile weapons.

**Kumosouka - **Kumosouka is a Ninjutsu technique unique to Kidoumaru. After gathering his spider thread into his mouth, he will spit net-like cobwebs of the thread at his target. These nets will fly through the air and if they touch his opponent, they will stick and bind the ninja to any nearby surface.

**Genjutsus used in this Chapter:**

**Utakata - **Utakata is a Genjutsu technique utilized by Akatsuki member Uchiha Itachi. Itachi will start this technique by using only one finger on his right hand. His target does not have to look into his eyes, a glance at the hand itself will be enough. Once inside the illusion, he can control the visions the ninja sees. This illusion can also be used to play on the fears of the target, causing them to see and hear those who they care about degrade them.

**Author's Note: **So, I should get about 570 reviews as a total of 20 reviews:D Arigatou minna! I love you all!


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: **Well, my friend Selena is coming over to my house on Sunday! I have this feeling that I'm being watched, well, that's cause I'm all alone in the house… So, yeah! My sister is coming soon though.

**A Pirate ' s Life For Me **

**Summary : Everything is normal in the regular ninja world right ? **Right . What if we change things a bit ? Add one little note : Ninjas become pirates ; each country has a big ship that sails the never ending ocean blue . Don ' t forget our favorite organization ! Akatsuki with Deidara , Sasori , Tobi , Hidan , Kakuzu , Zetsu , Pein and Konan here to capture the Jinchuurikis across the ocean ! Our cherry blossom gets captured in a battle between Akatsuki and Konoha ; she is used for bait ! One problem …She recalls to remember her past with Itachi ! xX ItaSaku Xx

**Don ' t Give Up **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura loves to tap dance and jazz . **Though , one problem : She is horrible at it ! She gets kicked out of Konoha ' s Elite Dance Auditorium because she is terrible at it . What if …She practices in her garage and someone in her neighborhood seems to have an eye on her to improve he r skills . ItaSaku

**Doesn ' t Matter About Looks **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura : Petite , smart , people look at her as a nerd / geek . **Uchiha Sasuke : Famous , rich , handsome , smart and has many fan-girls . Yamanaka Ino : Very fat , knowledge is about average , popular and cares about looks . What if , the popular Yamanaka Ino asks the nerd Haruno Sakura to help her lose weight to get Sasuke ' s attent ion ? Sakura agrees but what if Sasuke is interested in her only ? Ino doesn ' t get Sasuke ' s attention but the lazy genius . Main pairing : SasuSaku Other pairing : ShikaIno

**Elements **

**Summary : What if the girls of Konoha found out they each can control one of the elements without chakra ? **Tenten : Earth Ino : Wind Hinata : Water Sakura : Fire But , only one girl can control all the elements out of those four kunoichis …Is it …Hinata ? Tenten ? Ino …? What if it is our little cherry blossom ? Sakura gets captured by Orochimaru because of her newly found powers …Then , who saves her ? Sasuke ? Nope , not chicken ass . Itachi ? Yup , the weasel . Main Pairing : ItaSaku Side Pairing : ShikaIno , NaruHina , NejiTen

**Crossover 3 **

**Summary: **BLOOD+, BLEACH, AND NARUTO CROSSOVER – Sakura thinks she is too useless to do anything while mostly everyone around her agrees. Just as she was about to visit her shishou, a loud crash was heard… A Hollow! The Shinigami of Soul Society arrive to save the day. Fortunately, they were recruiting shinobi for training to become a shinigami to protect Konoha. On one condition… They must be able to see the Hollow. Seeing that only very few were going, Sakura went as well. During her stay in Soul Society, she was sent to the Blood+ world to fight off Hollows. There, she met Saya, she knew about her blood, David, Julia, Riku (he's not dead), Kai, and Haji. Pairings: HajixSakuraxToushiroxItachi Main Pairing: ITASAKU

**A Black Rose **

**Summary: **Sakura, was captured when she was young by the ROOT. One day, she was to accompany Team 7 as a replacement. Danzou chose her because she was best at hiding her emotion and making fake emotions. While she on a mission to infiltrate with the Akatsuki, she caught a certain weasel's eye. Making her get captured… Making him grow some emotions back as did Sakura. What if, Sakura escaped from Akatsuki's clutches? What if, she ended up in Otogakure? Pairing: ItaSaku

**Shinigami vs. Shinobi **

**Summary: **A Hollow attacks Konohagakure. Aizen plans to attack the whole shinobi world if he cannot take control of the human world. What if, Sakura was the only one who can see them? What if Shinigami were recruiting the ones who can see the Hollows for training? What if, Sakura was an Akatsuki? What would happen if she willing went to Soul Society? What if she saw her dead parents? Pairing: ItaSaku

**Love is a Dangerous Game **

**Summary: **Here at Konoha High, we have the highest curriculum. We have all the needed subjects. Everyone gets along perfectly… Right? DEAD. WRONG.. Sure, they did have high curriculum, but they have bullies, tests, freaky teachers, and other weird stuff! Haruno Sakura, new to the area was a new student. She always got A+'s in all her classes… Though, not one easiest class of all… PE. Konoha High just hired a new PE teacher since Gai was too 'youthful'. His name was Uchiha Itachi… In fact, he was the youngest teacher, only 18 years old while everyone else is 15. Will the weasel help Sakura? Will love blossom upon those two? Pairing: ItaSaku

**F.O.D **

**Summary: **Camping is fun? Right? Well, for some people… Sakura and everyone else (Rookie Nine) go camping for the whole summer! They go to Konoha High, school starts soon… But, what if they can't find their way out? What if… They just end up walking farther into the depth of the haunted forest? What if, every step they take, is death… They see supernatural stuff, red eyes are haunting poor Sakura. They grow angry and split apart, leaving poor Sakura all alone… What if, she sees the same red eyes haunting her in her dreams? Where will the red eyed man take her? Pairing: ItaSaku

_**VOTE AGAIN!**_

_**VOTE!**_

**Voting Results:**

_**A Pirate's Life for Me: 9**_

_**Don't Give Up: 2**_

_**Doesn't Matter About Looks: 1**_

_**Elements: 18**_

_**Crossover 3: 17**_

_**A Black Rose: 18**_

_**Shinigami vs. Shinobi: 16**_

_**F.O.D: 0 (Awww…)**_

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Someone who is reading this right now… (Ahem, I think you know who)**_

_** Goddess **_

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Everything breaks, but, the only thing that doesn't break is love." – Tsunade (I dunno why I chose her…)**

**Chapter 32 – Gathering Information: Avoiding Uchiha Brothers!**

A silent snore could be heard if you listened very carefully… A black haired female was asleep on the bed as a white haired Kaguya tried waking her up.

"Sakura-chan, wake up…" Kimimaro whispered into her ear. Her eyes fully opened and she landed a hard punch at Kimimaro's face!

"ITAI! What the hell was that for?!" the white haired shinobi yelled as he rubbed his nose.

Finally noticing it was Kimimaro, Sakura sighed, "Gomen nasai Kimi-kun, Danzou taught me to be on guard at all times… I had to stay awake for 1 week…" she muttered the last part. He grew suspicious, but let it go.

"Breakfast is in 30 minutes, I'm sure you know where the kitchen still is?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "I might be a little bit late, I have to gather information about the hideout _myself_." She stressed the word 'myself'. Kimimaro closed his mouth and walked out of the room.

With that, she changed into new clothes Orochimaru provided her. 'Oh my god, these clothes are for whores!' she screamed in her thoughts.

'**Tell me about it…' Inner Sakura scoffed as she glared fiery holes into the clothes.**

She sighed and summoned her own clothes; they're some times where she had to spy on groups, making her run out of clothes sometimes. The clothes was simple, it was the same as her other attire she wore in ROOT. Though, it was all black.

She walked down to the library to see nobody there, 'Of course, shinobi's here rather pick brawns than brain; besides Kabuto-san… Not so sure on Kimimaro…' she spoke to her Inner as she started reading a thousand page book.

**20 Minutes Later: In the Kitchen**

Her moonlight blue eyes were dry and tired out from reading that thick book. Yes, she did the impossible and reads that humungous book! She entered the doors of the kitchen and saw everyone staring at her. Even Sasuke eyed her carefully. She put on her usual emotionless expression.

The black haired goddess found a seat between (unfortunately) Orochimaru and Sasuke. 'Oh Kami-sama…' she groaned to her Inner who grew red of frustration.

Everyone got back eating and talking again. That is, until Orochimaru asked Sakura something, "So, Saya-chan, tell me who trained you? How old are you? Do you know some sources about the Snow Country?"

Everything froze, staring at 'Saya' to answer, "None of those ridiculous questions will be answered. I suggest you do some research to find them out yourself. Lastly, you have no right to add a suffix to my name. If anyone needs me, I'll be at the training grounds." With that, she left without a single word.

Orochimaru glared at the seat she sat in. Sasuke grew amused that a girl would stand up to the Legendary Sannin. Kabuto was smirking inwardly, as was Kimimaro.

**Training Ground 9**

Chicken-ass appeared hidden in the shadows, watching the girl's movements. She was practicing a jutsu, that is, until in a blink, a kunai headed straight at him.

Of course, being an Uchiha with his Sharingan and all, he dodged it with little time to spare, "Impressive…"

She glared at him, "Leave, I need my own privacy for practicing."

"Oh? Does my presence bother you so?"

"Urasai and leave,"

"You push people away."

"So do you," she spat back.

"…" he glared at her and left.

She waited a few moments before she sensed another very familiar chakra…

A smirk crossed her face as she spoke, "Weasel-kun is spying on me…"

**Author's Note: **I will need 590 as a total for 20 reviews! Arigatou everyone for reviewing, thank you for alerting me, thank you for adding this to your favorites list, thank you for putting this into C2s!


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: **Haaa… My life is MISERABLE!!!  I know it's idiotic to be upset because the guy you like is already dating someone… Yes, Jeff is dating someone called Katherine. I like him ever since 3rd grade! I don't understand. I try talking to him, he answers them, but never starts a conversation! I wrote him a note, saying "I like you" in Chinese, yet he does not respond. Does he hate me when I have done nothing wrong? Selena asked him and he said no. I still like Jeff, but should I give up on him? I can't, it's to difficult to give up on the guy you like… I mean, he's not just a guy, he's THE guy. He's smart, funny, talented, athletic, caring, and sweet. I know cause I was in his 4th grade class.

**A Pirate ' s Life For Me **

**Summary : Everything is normal in the regular ninja world right ? **Right . What if we change things a bit ? Add one little note : Ninjas become pirates ; each country has a big ship that sails the never ending ocean blue . Don ' t forget our favorite organization ! Akatsuki with Deidara , Sasori , Tobi , Hidan , Kakuzu , Zetsu , Pein and Konan here to capture the Jinchuurikis across the ocean ! Our cherry blossom gets captured in a battle between Akatsuki and Konoha ; she is used for bait ! One problem …She recalls to remember her past with Itachi ! xX ItaSaku Xx

**Don ' t Give Up **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura loves to tap dance and jazz . **Though , one problem : She is horrible at it ! She gets kicked out of Konoha ' s Elite Dance Auditorium because she is terrible at it . What if …She practices in her garage and someone in her neighborhood seems to have an eye on her to improve he r skills . ItaSaku

**Doesn ' t Matter About Looks **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura : Petite , smart , people look at her as a nerd / geek . **Uchiha Sasuke : Famous , rich , handsome , smart and has many fan-girls . Yamanaka Ino : Very fat , knowledge is about average , popular and cares about looks . What if , the popular Yamanaka Ino asks the nerd Haruno Sakura to help her lose weight to get Sasuke ' s attent ion ? Sakura agrees but what if Sasuke is interested in her only ? Ino doesn ' t get Sasuke ' s attention but the lazy genius . Main pairing : SasuSaku Other pairing : ShikaIno

**Elements **

**Summary : What if the girls of Konoha found out they each can control one of the elements without chakra ? **Tenten : Earth Ino : Wind Hinata : Water Sakura : Fire But , only one girl can control all the elements out of those four kunoichis …Is it …Hinata ? Tenten ? Ino …? What if it is our little cherry blossom ? Sakura gets captured by Orochimaru because of her newly found powers …Then , who saves her ? Sasuke ? Nope , not chicken ass . Itachi ? Yup , the weasel . Main Pairing : ItaSaku Side Pairing : ShikaIno , NaruHina , NejiTen

**Crossover 3 **

**Summary: **BLOOD+, BLEACH, AND NARUTO CROSSOVER – Sakura thinks she is too useless to do anything while mostly everyone around her agrees. Just as she was about to visit her shishou, a loud crash was heard… A Hollow! The Shinigami of Soul Society arrive to save the day. Fortunately, they were recruiting shinobi for training to become a shinigami to protect Konoha. On one condition… They must be able to see the Hollow. Seeing that only very few were going, Sakura went as well. During her stay in Soul Society, she was sent to the Blood+ world to fight off Hollows. There, she met Saya, she knew about her blood, David, Julia, Riku (he's not dead), Kai, and Haji. Pairings: HajixSakuraxToushiroxItachi Main Pairing: ITASAKU

**A Black Rose **

**Summary: **Sakura, was captured when she was young by the ROOT. One day, she was to accompany Team 7 as a replacement. Danzou chose her because she was best at hiding her emotion and making fake emotions. While she on a mission to infiltrate with the Akatsuki, she caught a certain weasel's eye. Making her get captured… Making him grow some emotions back as did Sakura. What if, Sakura escaped from Akatsuki's clutches? What if, she ended up in Otogakure? Pairing: ItaSaku

**Shinigami vs. Shinobi **

**Summary: **A Hollow attacks Konohagakure. Aizen plans to attack the whole shinobi world if he cannot take control of the human world. What if, Sakura was the only one who can see them? What if Shinigami were recruiting the ones who can see the Hollows for training? What if, Sakura was an Akatsuki? What would happen if she willing went to Soul Society? What if she saw her dead parents? Pairing: ItaSaku

**Love is a Dangerous Game **

**Summary: **Here at Konoha High, we have the highest curriculum. We have all the needed subjects. Everyone gets along perfectly… Right? DEAD. WRONG.. Sure, they did have high curriculum, but they have bullies, tests, freaky teachers, and other weird stuff! Haruno Sakura, new to the area was a new student. She always got A+'s in all her classes… Though, not one easiest class of all… PE. Konoha High just hired a new PE teacher since Gai was too 'youthful'. His name was Uchiha Itachi… In fact, he was the youngest teacher, only 18 years old while everyone else is 15. Will the weasel help Sakura? Will love blossom upon those two? Pairing: ItaSaku

**F.O.D **

**Summary: **Camping is fun? Right? Well, for some people… Sakura and everyone else (Rookie Nine) go camping for the whole summer! They go to Konoha High, school starts soon… But, what if they can't find their way out? What if… They just end up walking farther into the depth of the haunted forest? What if, every step they take, is death… They see supernatural stuff, red eyes are haunting poor Sakura. They grow angry and split apart, leaving poor Sakura all alone… What if, she sees the same red eyes haunting her in her dreams? Where will the red eyed man take her? Pairing: ItaSaku

_**VOTE AGAIN!**_

_**VOTE!**_

**Voting Results:**

_**A Pirate's Life for Me: 9**_

_**Don't Give Up: 2**_

_**Doesn't Matter About Looks: 1**_

_**Elements: 22**_

_**Crossover 3: 18**_

_**A Black Rose: 25**_

_**Shinigami vs. Shinobi: 18**_

_**F.O.D: 0 (Awww…)**_

_**Love is a Dangerous Game: 9**_

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Kristyn Meyers**_

_** Goddess **_

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Love is a dangerous game, and yet it may be pleasant." – Haruno Sakura**

**Chapter 33 – The Confession: Accept or Reject?**

"Weasel-kun is spying on me…" she stated in a small whisper. With that, the elder Uchiha jumped down from the tree top gracefully and landed on his own two feet.

"Sakura-chan… I recognize that chakra anywhere. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I have a mission to attend to so it seems. I'm a spy for Konohagakure." She responded.

"So it seems…" he paused. "Sakura… Come back with Akatsuki." It seemed more of a command than a suggestion.

She sighed as the soft breeze that passed by blew across her face, trying to sooth her from all the missions. Back in ROOT, it wasn't pleasant, she would always be on missions. Once she got back another mission is prepared for her. It would be rare to see her at the base for more than a day.

"I cannot, Danzou will find me and punish me…" she looked down with an emotionless face.

"Please, it has been 2 years and the others will be glad to see you. Kisame isn't as sadistic, Hidan stopped the rituals, Kakuzu gave away his money, Zetsu stopped watering his plants (except one he named Sakura), Sasori broke all his puppets out of rage, Deidara almost commit suicide, and Konan stopped cussing." He said it carefully.

Yet again, she sighed, "Gomen nasai, I cannot. You do not know how hard I have to deal with punishments. They are worse than you can imagine Itachi-kun," tears nearly gathered into her eyes. "In the Genjutsus…" for the first time, tears spilled, not a lot only very little. "In the Genjutsu, I cannot cancel it, I cannot do anything… He makes me kill everyone I love around me. He makes me kill Tsunade-shishou, Kaka-sensei, Hinata-chan, TenTen-chan, Shika-kun; even you… It seems so real… I could really feel the warmth of the blood on my hands."

She looked at Itachi's sorrowful eyes, "You know what is worse than that? He threatened to kill anyone I'm close to every time I make a mistake. He almost killed Deidara-kun…"

'I hate Danzou, I fucking hate him to Hell's core.' She thought many ways to kill him, that is, until Danzou scolded her.

'_Sakura, do __**not**__ speak to me in that manner,' he spoke firmly and clearly. 'I'll let you off now, I want you to escape that Uchiha. Gather information on Orochimaru as well. Remember, you have no past, no future…' he spoke, as he wanted her to continue._

She spoke aloud, "I have no past, no future, no friends, no emotions, no **f-family**…" she spoke as she disappeared. Itachi could sense all the emotions of hatred and sadness.

** 1 Month Later **

She completed the mission to kill Orochimaru. Sasuke was the witness and now he ruled Otogakure. Sakura was promoted to ANBU Captain. Ranmaru, the old Captain gave up his title in search for his pink haired teammate.

Before he left his office in search for her, a voice spoke, "You know, I think it would be ridiculous to go search for a teammate if s/he wants you not harmed. It would only be suffering." He turned to see a black haired goddess. She looked a lot like Sakura, the only thing different was her eyes, hair and emotionless façade.

He thought for a minute, "Hai, demo I cannot just let her escape on her own, it has been over 2 years and she hasn't come back."

"That is your decision." She nodded as he left.

The day passed by quickly as she packed to leave her home back to the prison, ROOT base where another mission expected her soon. She walked calmly with a back pack besides her, it was midnight and everything was quiet. She let out a sigh as she left Konoha gates. Soon, a hand stopped her.

She knew that chakra, "Itachi-kun,"

He spun her around and calmly, yet shyly spoke, "I…l-love you…" he meant every word he said and it hit her like a boulder. Her eyes widen, her heart pounded against her chest… she grew light headed.

Not wanting to hear the rejection that he expected, he landed a romantic kiss right on her lips.

**Author's Note: **:P I should get 610 as a total of 20 reviews!


	34. Chapter 34 End

**Author's Note: **Well, thanks for the help and advice about Jeff… No, Kinomi-chan, I do not stalk him --'. Lol, other girls do. I'm just too shy to talk to him. Like, really shy, Hinata shy. I even blush when I look at him! -.- That's sad huh? Well, I don't know why but, answer this question through review: Would everything be the same if I just disappeared, not in your memory? I thought about my past life, and I noticed everyone ignores me. I'm usually the one talking, people answer and turn around, ignoring me. No, I'm not going emo. I'm just wondering… No, I will not commit suicide, I know better than that:P

**A Pirate ' s Life For Me **

**Summary : Everything is normal in the regular ninja world right ? **Right. What if we change things a bit? Add one little note: Ninjas become pirates; each country has a big ship that sails the never ending ocean blue . Don't forget our favorite organization! Akatsuki with Deidara, Sasori , Tobi , Hidan , Kakuzu , Zetsu , Pein and Konan here to capture the Jinchuurikis across the ocean ! Our cherry blossom gets captured in a battle between Akatsuki and Konoha ; she is used for bait ! One problem …She recalls to remember her past with Itachi ! xX ItaSaku Xx

**Don ' t Give Up **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura loves to tap dance and jazz . **Though , one problem : She is horrible at it ! She gets kicked out of Konoha ' s Elite Dance Auditorium because she is terrible at it . What if …She practices in her garage and someone in her neighborhood seems to have an eye on her to improve he r skills . ItaSaku

**Doesn ' t Matter About Looks **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura : Petite , smart , people look at her as a nerd / geek . **Uchiha Sasuke : Famous , rich , handsome , smart and has many fan-girls . Yamanaka Ino : Very fat , knowledge is about average , popular and cares about looks . What if , the popular Yamanaka Ino asks the nerd Haruno Sakura to help her lose weight to get Sasuke ' s attent ion ? Sakura agrees but what if Sasuke is interested in her only ? Ino doesn ' t get Sasuke ' s attention but the lazy genius . Main pairing : SasuSaku Other pairing : ShikaIno

**Elements **

**Summary : What if the girls of Konoha found out they each can control one of the elements without chakra ? **Tenten : Earth Ino : Wind Hinata : Water Sakura : Fire But , only one girl can control all the elements out of those four kunoichis …Is it …Hinata ? Tenten ? Ino …? What if it is our little cherry blossom ? Sakura gets captured by Orochimaru because of her newly found powers …Then , who saves her ? Sasuke ? Nope , not chicken ass . Itachi ? Yup , the weasel . Main Pairing : ItaSaku Side Pairing : ShikaIno , NaruHina , NejiTen

**Crossover 3 **

**Summary: **BLOOD+, BLEACH, AND NARUTO CROSSOVER – Sakura thinks she is too useless to do anything while mostly everyone around her agrees. Just as she was about to visit her shishou, a loud crash was heard… A Hollow! The Shinigami of Soul Society arrive to save the day. Fortunately, they were recruiting shinobi for training to become a shinigami to protect Konoha. On one condition… They must be able to see the Hollow. Seeing that only very few were going, Sakura went as well. During her stay in Soul Society, she was sent to the Blood+ world to fight off Hollows. There, she met Saya, she knew about her blood, David, Julia, Riku (he's not dead), Kai, and Haji. Pairings: HajixSakuraxToushiroxItachi Main Pairing: ITASAKU

**A Black Rose **

**Summary: **Sakura, was captured when she was young by the ROOT. One day, she was to accompany Team 7 as a replacement. Danzou chose her because she was best at hiding her emotion and making fake emotions. While she on a mission to infiltrate with the Akatsuki, she caught a certain weasel's eye. Making her get captured… Making him grow some emotions back as did Sakura. What if, Sakura escaped from Akatsuki's clutches? What if, she ended up in Otogakure? Pairing: ItaSaku

**Shinigami vs. Shinobi **

**Summary: **A Hollow attacks Konohagakure. Aizen plans to attack the whole shinobi world if he cannot take control of the human world. What if, Sakura was the only one who can see them? What if Shinigami were recruiting the ones who can see the Hollows for training? What if, Sakura was an Akatsuki? What would happen if she willing went to Soul Society? What if she saw her dead parents? Pairing: ItaSaku

**Love is a Dangerous Game **

**Summary: **Here at Konoha High, we have the highest curriculum. We have all the needed subjects. Everyone gets along perfectly… Right? DEAD. WRONG.. Sure, they did have high curriculum, but they have bullies, tests, freaky teachers, and other weird stuff! Haruno Sakura, new to the area was a new student. She always got A+'s in all her classes… Though, not one easiest class of all… PE. Konoha High just hired a new PE teacher since Gai was too 'youthful'. His name was Uchiha Itachi… In fact, he was the youngest teacher, only 18 years old while everyone else is 15. Will the weasel help Sakura? Will love blossom upon those two? Pairing: ItaSaku

**F.O.D **

**Summary: **Camping is fun? Right? Well, for some people… Sakura and everyone else (Rookie Nine) go camping for the whole summer! They go to Konoha High, school starts soon… But, what if they can't find their way out? What if… They just end up walking farther into the depth of the haunted forest? What if, every step they take, is death… They see supernatural stuff, red eyes are haunting poor Sakura. They grow angry and split apart, leaving poor Sakura all alone… What if, she sees the same red eyes haunting her in her dreams? Where will the red eyed man take her? Pairing: ItaSaku

_**VOTE AGAIN!**_

_**VOTE!**_

**Voting Results:**

_**A Pirate's Life for Me: 9**_

_**Don't Give Up: 2**_

_**Doesn't Matter About Looks: 1**_

_**Elements: 25**_

_**Crossover 3: 20**_

_**A Black Rose: 29**_

_**Shinigami vs. Shinobi: 18**_

_**F.O.D: 1 (Yay!)**_

_**Love is a Dangerous Game: 10**_

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Maggie Liu **_

_**My older sister,**_

_**Goes to Berkely…**_

_**Travels…**_

_**Adventurer **_

_**Gifts…**_

_**Fun…**_

_**Travels the world!**_

_**Currently, in Hong Kong,**_

_**She has been to…**_

_**Taiwan,**_

_**Hong Kong**_

_**LA**_

_**Las Vegas**_

_**Nevada**_

_**Greenland**_

_**Canda**_

_**Mexico**_

_**Puerto Rico**_

_**And**_

_**Home**_

_** Goddess **_

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**I may not know much, but I know the difference between chicken shit and chicken salad." – TenTen**

**Chapter 34 – Escape **

It has been 3 days after the romantic kiss… She told him she loved him as well, though she needs an escape route from ROOT. Her hair turned pink again, her eyes were a bright apple green.

_Knock, knock!_

A disturbing knock was heard as the cherry blossom quickly hid the route and map under her mattress. "Come in." she spoke with her usual emotionless face.

A boy that had chocolate brown eyes and brown hair walked in, "Danzou-sama wants to see you, Sakura-sama…" he bowed in respect and left.

'I'll have to plan to leave tonight, he is likely to give me a mission now." She thought as Inner Sakura agreed.

As she walked in, she caught the upcoming kunai with ease. "Danzou-sama," she bowed and held it there until Danzou spoke.

"Sakura…" she stood again, allowing him to speak. "You have an assassination mission, S-Rank, I want you to assassin the leader of Akatsuki, Pein."

Her eyes did not widen, she did not want another punishment like yesterday, in fact she had a burn mark on her arm that was difficult to heal. She planned to heal it at Akatsuki.

Danzou raised an eyebrow, "Well? Will you accept it?"

Her breathing wasn't slow, though it was quickening. Not from nervous, from happiness, "Hai…" she disappeared and packed the necessary items.

**Akatsuki Base: Pein**

He was working on the troublesome paperwork that must be finished. 'I can't believe I have this much work… I feel like doing homework!' he complained inwardly. 'I wish Sakura-chan was here to do it for me like she usually does…' a flicker of chakra came from the outside of the waterfall that was behind the cave he was in.

"Speak of the Devil…" he muttered. A loud burst of earth crumbled from the broken wall!

'_Sakura, you know what is needed to be done…' her master said to her._

'Hai.' She stated.

She walked toward Pein, with a kunai dipped in deadly poison she invented.

His eyes narrowed, "I see you aren't here to do my paper work then."

Her emotionless façade remained as she kept walking toward him, each step she took, she spoke, "I have no future…" _Tack!_ "I have no ambition…" _Tack! _"No past…" _Tack!_ "No friends…" _Tack! _"No family…" _Tack, tack! _She let out a true smile, "Though, that fucking bastard cannot take those away from me."

'_Saku—N-Nani?!' Danzou felt someone's hand choking his neck. _

**As Sakura's Inner spoke, she held a firm grip on the old man's neck as he fell limply to the ground. "SHANNARO! Shi ne (die) you fucking bastard!"**

"It's good to have you back." Pein grew a wide smile as Sakura dropped the kunai and threw herself on him with a big hug.

"I heard you killed many innocent…" he wasn't sure it was a good thing, the Sakura he knew hates killing. He looked at her unsure.

"I only knocked them unconscious." She stated as the Akatsuki members gathered into the area to see Sakura.

Some had smiles, some had Advil ready, some had shocked expressions. Itachi, for the first time, he gave a small smile.

She turned and smiled at them, "Ohayo minna! What did I miss?"

Everyone practically threw themselves onto the poor pink haired girl, smothering her as if she was their life.

"Oh my fucking god, Saku-chan's back! I totally hate that son-of-a-bitch bastard Danzou… He's such an asshole, I'll kick his scrawny ass the next time I see his fucking face!" Konan started screamed curse words as Pein smiled.

"No need Konan-chan, Inner Sakura choked him." she let out a true smile that warmed everyone's hearts. It seemed that the temperature around the headquarters grew up another 20 degrees.

"God damn it!" Kakuzu cursed. "Do you have money?"

She shook her head as she rolled her light filled eyes.

"Fuck yeah! Jashin is pleased now!" Hidan kissed his necklace. "I can finally sacrifice you to him." he winked at her.

"Can you heal my wrist Sakura-chan?" Deidara sweat dropped and saw how stupid his actions were.

"You own me sake!" Kisame patted her head.

"…" Sasori remained quiet, inwardly he was pissed that he destroyed his puppets. "Damn it…" he gave the cherry blossom a quick hug and a pat on the head and ran off to kill some people.

"Sakura…" Itachi spoke up. Everything paused and silent. "I missed you so much." Sakura smiled and kissed him on the lips, as did he responded and held her close to him.

Konan was snickering, that is, until Pein took over her own mouth with his.

A week has passed and Konoha ninjas now know of the news. Itachi and Sakura became partners. Kisame was still drunk, Deidara still chasing Tobi as he said, "Tobi is a bad boy!" Screams could be heard in Zetsu's room… Sasori stayed in his room for a long time, creating new puppets. Sakura offered the new poison she made and he gladly accepted. Pein and Konan were together, though they argue like old married couples.

"Ne, Itachi-kun?" a pink haired goddess asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "Hn?"

"Wasn't my mission to kill you?" she cocked her head to the side.

"…" silence.

"Well, guess what Weasel-kun?!" she smirked, and the weasel did not like that smirk… "I'll smother you to death!"

_**The End**_

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoy the fan-fiction! I know I kind of rushed it… But, anyways…

_**NEXT FAN-FICTION IS:**_

_**A BLACK ROSE**_

I shall do the same thing, when I come close to the end of the fan-fiction, I'll do a vote with the same stories and some new ideas! Ja ne! 


End file.
